Ese es mi Camino Ninja
by mialovers
Summary: Tras tres años de acuencia Naruto vuelve pero encontrara, muchos cambios entre ellos el compomiso de Hinata con el kazekage como lo tomara Nauro y tambien el regreos de Sasuke que la reclamara como suya entonces que ara Naruto leeanlo y tendran las respu
1. Chapter 1

Eran una mañana muy soleada en Konoha. El sol estaba en lo alto y los pájaros cantaban sus melodías cálidas y llenas de vida. En medio de todo ese panorama, un joven de cabello rubio llegaba después de 3 largos años con su gran maestro.

-¡Ero sennin camina rápido! Ya casi llegamos - Dijo Naruto con una gran sonrisa. - ¡Aaaaaaaah! Después de tanto tiempo estamos aquí. Espero que nada haya cambiado. - Cruzó sus brazos atrás de su cabeza.

-Tranquilo Naruto. Es temprano todavía. – Respondió Ero sennin siguiendo a su pupilo. – Oye, ¿Quieres ir a los baños termales y relajarnos con el agua caliente? – Le preguntó con su tan típica mirada pervertida.

-¡Aaaaaaah! Tú solo quieres ver a las mujeres desnudas para tus libros pervertidos. - Dijo con gran ímpetu**.** – Además, no sé cómo te gustan esas cosas.

-Ay muchacho, ¿Nunca has estado interesado de ver en cuerpo de un mujer? - Le preguntó con un mirada más pervertida que la anterior.

-Oye ¿Crees que soy como tú para ver eso, no? Además… - Se estaba empezando a ruborizar. - …además… ¡Aaaaaaaaaaah! ¡Apúrate que quiero ver a Sakura chan! - pensando (¿Có**mo estará? ¿y los demás? ¿Qué será de ellos?**).

-Muchacho tonto. Bueno. Ok. Como tú digas. Vamos. – Naruto comenzó a seguir más de prisa.

.

.

.

_**En la oficina de la Hokage **_

-Kakashi, recibí tu último informe y esta todo bien, ¿No tuviste problemas en el país del viento? – Le preguntó** la Hokage desde su escritorio**. - ¿Qué tienes? ¿Por qué esa cara Kakashi? ¿Por qué pones esa cara? – Tsunade se comenzó a sentir preocupada observando su rostro.

-Sólo que cuando estuve allí, me dijeron que los ancianos de la aldea quieren restablecer la paz con el país del fuego. - Respondiócon gran calma. **–** Pero…

-Ah. – Se quejó Tsunade más aliviada interrumpiéndolo. - Kakashi. Ya tenemos una alianza, no tienes que preocuparte. – Rió mucho más tranquila.

-Ellos quieren que el kazekage contraiga matrimonio con una de las hijas de las familias más honorables de la aldea y así formalizaran dicha alianza. -Dijo preocupado. **- **Y ya tienen en alguien en mente.

-¿Ah si? – Lo cuestionó con sarcasmo. - ¿De quién se trata?

-Bueno, es Hinata Hyuga. - RespondióKakashi con firmeza. - Como ella es la primogénita del clan Hyuga y Gaara es el Kazekage, dijeron que sería una gran opción que ellos dos contraigan matrimonio.

-Shizune. – Dijo Tsunade después de una larga pausa.

-¿Sí Tsunade-sama? – La ayudante de la Hokage sólo se limitó a observar. -¿Quiere que haga algo?

-Quiero que mandes a llamar a los ancianos y también a Hiashi Hyuga y les informes que se presenten en mi oficina hoy mismo.

-Sí Tsunade-sama, enseguida voy. – Shizune caminó hacia la puerta. – Pero…

-No necesitas mandar a buscarnos – La interrumpió uno de los ancianos abriendo la puerta antes que Shizune pudiese hacerlo. - Porque recibimos una carta de uno de los ancianos del país de viento y nos parece una gran idea que ellos contraigan matrimonio.

-Ustedes dos no me digan lo que tengo que hacer, ¡YO SOY LA HOKAGE! ¡Yo decido que hacer por el bienestar de la aldea! Además, creo que en un matrimonio las dos personas se tienen que amar. - Exclamó gritando y sacudiendo la mesa con sus puños.

-Sabes que si no aceptas crearás un gran conflicto. - D**ijo uno de los ancianos. - **y no querrás eso, ¿Verdad?

Tsunade se quedó en silencio pensando. Sabía que Hiashi aceptaría rápidamente la petición del país del viento pero a la vez pensaba en los sentimientos de Hinata. Estaba al tanto que la joven Hyuga amaba a Naruto

-Está bien. Déjenme pensar esto. Retírense. – Les ordenó.

-Tsunade-sama….. Usted. – Dijo Kakashi con preocupación.

-Tengo que hacerlo. Si no lo hago…

_Toc toc _

-¡Abuela Tsunade! ¡YA ESTOY AQUÍ! - Gritó Naruto entrando estrepitosamente a la oficina con una de sus sonrisas zorrunas. - ¡Aaaaaaaaah! ¿Qué pasa aquí?

-¿CUANTAS VECES TENGO QUE DECIRTE QUE NO ME LLAMES ABUELA? ¡ARRRRRRRRRRRRGH! – Tsunade estaba muy enoja y quien no con todo lo que había pasado.

-Tsunade, nunca cambias. - Dijo Jiraiya riendo.

-¿Qué hay de nuevo? – Preguntó Naruto. - ¡Hola Kakashi-sensei! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verlo!

-Narutoo. Haz crecido mucho. – Dijo Kakashi saludando a su alumno. Sabía que con Jiraiya se había vuelto más fuerte.

-¿Usted cree? Jaja. – Respondió Naruto rascándose la cabeza. - Por cierto, cuando estábamos en camino, nos topamos con uno de los viejos de la aldea y estaba murmurando algo sobre un compromiso de matrimonio, ¿Quienes se van a casar? - Preguntó muy entusiasmado.

-Bueno… - Dijo Shizune dudando.

-Cállate Shizune. Ve a hacer lo que te dije. – La interrumpió Tsunade levantando la voz.

-Gusto de verte Naruto, Jiraya sama . – Se despidió Shizune mientras salía de la oficina

-Hokage-sama, ¿Qué ha decidido? – Preguntó finalmente Kakashi.

Bueno ésta es la primera parte. Léanlo, ¿sí?

Y escríbame sus comentarios o sus sugerencias, este es mi primer fanfic.

El siguiente capítulo será más largo. (Reencuentros, reunión y la decisión)


	2. Reecuntros y la Reunion

**Reencuentros, reunión **

_**Flash back**_

Bueno… - Dijo Shizune dudando.

-Cállate Shizune. Ve a hacer lo que te dije. – La interrumpió Tsunade levantando la voz.

-Gusto de verte Naruto, Jiraya sama. – Se despidió Shizune mientras salía de la oficina

-Hokage-sama, ¿Qué ha decidido? – Preguntó finalmente Kakashi.

_**Final flash**_

-¿Que pasa aquí y quien se va a casar?-dijo Naruto interrumpiendo a Kakashi sensei-.

-Aaa de nada importante Naruto.-dijo Kakashi sensei.- por ciento como te fue en tu enteramiento.- cambiando de tema.

-. Pues si en aprendido muchos jutsus.- contesto Naruto.- bueno como no me quieren contar lo que pasa me voy .- dijo Naruto mientras se dirigía a la puerta.- nos vemos de después.- Se va.

-Bueno que es lo que en verdad pasa.-dijo Jiraya de pues que Naruto saliera de la torre de la Hokage.

**En la calle de Konoga**

-Aaaaaaaaa ya quiero probar una buena ración de rameen.- pensando. no ha cambiado nada .- de repente

Mientras alguien lo vio a lo lejos y fue corriendo hacia el.

-Naruto nii san.- ¿¡

Are… Konohamaru- se sorprendió al ver a niño que siempre le seguía y lo admiraba .- has crecido mucho .-dijo Naruto sorprendido.

-Si lo crees .- lo miro con entusiasmo.

-Konohamaru ¿por que corriste de esta forma ? .- dijo una chica de Cabello rosa.- a quien Naruto. Sorprendida la ver a su amigo y compañero

-Sakura chan.- se sorprendió de verla la vio mas hermosa que nunca, mientras la veía

-No me mires así Naruto, Nauto ¿tu crees que me he cambiado? . Aunque sea un poco.-un poco sonrojada.

- Sakura chan esta totalmente igual.- Dijo sonriendo.

-Arrrrrrrrrr eres un tonto toma.-golpeándolo en la cabeza.

-Jajja nos vemos Naruto nii san .- me voy a una misio.- dijo Konohamaru mientras se iba

-AYYY…..Dijo Naruto por el golpe. ya estaba acostumbrado a los golpes de su compañera así que no le importo.

-Jajaj tu siempre haciendo problemas e no Naruto.- dijo un voz misteriosa.

-¡Shikamaru! ¡Chouji! son ustedes.- un poco intrigado.

-Claro que somos nosotros Baka.- Dijo Shikamaru.- AGGGGG tu siempre tal problemático.( El seguía como siempre )

-Augan para celebrar el encuentro.- dijo Chouji babeando. Por que no vamos a ser la comer barbacoa.

-Me parece buena idea.-todos.

-Bueno hoy a las 8:00pm en la puesto de barbacoa.- dijo Sakura. Yo me encargare de todos .bueno nos vemos. Se va

-Sakura chan te puedo acompañar.- dijo Naruto tratando de alcanzarla. No vemos en la noche chicos.

-Claro que si vamos donde la hokage.- mientras se dirigía hacia allá. Caminado junto con Naruto.

**En la oficina de la Hokage**

-Bien… dijo Hiashi haciendo un pausa .- ya esta decidido mi hija se comprometerá con el Kazekage de la aldea del viento. La ceremonia del compromiso se llevara acabo dentro de dos semanas. – mientras se levantaba su asiento, haciendo una reverencia.- para la Familia Hyuga seria un gran honor se ser parte de esa unió y por fin llevar la paz entren nuestro país.- mientras se diría a la puesta.

-Pero señor Hyuga.- grito Tsunade,- usted no se apuesto a pensar en lo sentimiento de su hija. –mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

-Me sorprende de usted Hokage.- contestó con sarcasmo uno de los ancianos.- acaso tampoco sea puesto a pensar la aldea ¿Qué pasara si nos declaran la guerra? Sería un completó desastre y si usted piensa que los sentimientos son importantes ja .-dijo con ironía.- esas cosas de amor son una tontería.

-Ese es el camino que mi familia eligió.- contestando a los que Tsunade le había dicho.- yo como cabeza de mi clan,.- dijo con autoridad .- debo hacer frente a todas los problemas que de la aldeas y si para proteger a mi clan debo sacrificar alguna cosa lo hare por el bien de mi clan .- se va.

Tsunade estaba sorprendida, savia que Hiashi era un hombre duro, pero que jamás pensó que tan insensible cómo es posible que un padre se expresar así de su propia hija como si no le importara.

-Bueno Tsunade.-dijo el otro anciano – como no hay más que decir nos retiramos y le haremos saber los ancianos del país del fuego cual es muestra decisión. –mientras se dirigían a la puerta. Se van. En la oficina de la hokage estaba en un clima intenso todos estaban muy callados pensando ¿Qué va a pasar ahora?.

-Hokage sama ¿Qué aremos ahora?.- interviniendo ya que el clima de este lugar estaba muy intenso.- como vamos resolver este problema, estoy segura que Kazekage sama tampoco sabes de esta decisión. pero Tsunade no respondió compañera de viajes.

-Tsunade…-dijo Jiraya poniéndole su mano en el hombro de la mujer.- tú como la Hokage de la aldea debes decir correcto o no.

En eso que iba a contrastar: tocaron la puerta eran Sakura y Naruto.

TOC TOC

-Hokage sama.-mientras abría la puerta.- aquí les traigo los informes que me pedio usted.- mientras lo ponía el escritorio.

-A aaaa.. Sí gracias Sakura.- pero voy a ser ahora pensó.-

-Oigan aquí pasa algo muy raro.- dijo Naruto.-¡ QUE PASA ¡.-alzando la voz.- hay algo que no me quieren decir. a ya se es algo sobre Sasuke .

-Es verdad lo que dice Naruto-. Dijo Sakura interviniendo.- saben algo se Sasuke kun.

-No es nada de Sasuke.- respondió Jiraya.

-¡ENTONCES PORQUE TANTO MISTERIO!.- grito Naruto.- ¿Por qué no nos quieren decir que pasa?.

-Esta.. bien se los voy a decir –respondió la hokage.- dentro de dos semanas aproximadamente vendrá el Kazekage y sus consejeros.

-¿Qué el nuevo Kazekage y quien es ? .- pregunto intrigado Naruto.

-¡Quien mas que Gaara.-dijo kakashi.- tu quieres ser Hokage ,no….. el ya te supero así que espero que pases el próximo examen chunin. Por que la mayoras des los 8 novatos son chunin acepto Neji y Shikamaru que ello son Jounin. Naruto escucho todo lo que dijo su maestro a si que decidió ser mejor que todos.

-Hasta su Sakura chan ….- sorprendido Naruto .

-Claro que si.- haciendo la V de la victoria

-Entonces es mi turno .- rascándose la cabeza.- bueno si eso es todo me voy .mientras. se retira. Sakura chan te vas o te quedas.

-Los siento Naruto que informarle todo a la Hokage.-respondio la pilo rosa.

-Ok nos vemos en la noche, nos vemos Sakura chan, ero senin, Kakashi senei, abuela Tsunade, Shikune one cha mientras se dirigía a la puerta se va.

-Y Sakura los informe.-le pregunto a la pelirosa.

Asi.- Dijo Sakura.

En las calles de Konoha.

-Mierda .-se dijo Naruto que ir a ver como esta mi casa .- mientras corria . si naruto se hubiera dado cuenta había visto a lo lejos a Hinata . pero no la vio se paso delante de ella y ella se percado.

- Aaaaaaaaaaa.- se dijo la chica de los ojos plateados.- Es el después de tanto tiempo lo vuelvo a ver ser ve tan guapo, a cambiado mucho desde que la ultima vez que lo vi en su mente de ella sonrojándose totalmente .

-Hinata? Grito .Kiba .- apúrate dijiste que solo iras un momento a tu casa para decirle a tu padre que esta bien. no es así akamaru ,el perro .-espondio grrrrrrrrrr.

-No te has dado cuenta no Kiba .- contesto Shino con su aura sombría .- Naruto volvió .

-¡Queeeeeee ese Baka esta aquí ¡.-se sorprendió .- así que volvió ok ok vamos Hinata después podemos ir a verlos..-dijo el chico perro.

-Si .- mientras caminaba con ello.

-¿Por qué demoraste? .- preguntó kiba .a ala peli azul.

-¿Por qué? .- esta dudosa en decilo.- por que había una reunión de mi clan, contesto Hinata

-Ok si ya dejaron de conversar, tenemos que ir a la torre de la hokage para informarle de la misión.- dijo Shino con autoridad.

-Los dos.- ok.

-Tú nunca cambias no akamaru.- gurrrrrrrr.-dijo en perrito a su amigo.

**En la torre de la hokage **

-Eso es todo Hokage sama.- dijo la peli rosa. Me puedo retirar ya.- pregunto un poco dudosa .

-Muy bien puedes irte.-contesto la rubia.- se retira .

-Bueno eso es todo. me voy.-dijo kakashi.- si usted a decidido ese compromiso la apoyare yo. Le diré a Naruto. estaba apunto de utiliza su jutsu de desaparición

-Un momento Kakashi.- intervino.- Jiraya .- yo le dije a Naruto de lo sucedió..-le dijo al peli plateado

-Como usted diga Jiraya sama. Se va.

-¿Cómo le vas a decir eso ?.-dijo Tsunade

-Lo mismo que pensabas tu con simples palabra – haciendo una larga pausa .- muy bien entonces yo también me voy.- se va .

-De repente tocan la puerta .toc toc. Pasen dijo .- Tsunade

-Hokage sama.- entro Shino siguiéndole Hinata y Kiba .- henos regresado de nuestra .

-Investigamos por las fronteras y…-dijo Hinata .- encontramos que hay infiltrados de otros Países aquí en Konoga.

-¿Qué vamos a ser? .- pregunto Kiba preocupado.- quiere que investigamos.

-No .-respondió la Hokage.- no enviare a un grupo de anbus para que investiguen .-mientras se levantaba de su escritorio .- pueden retirase.

-Si.- respondieron los tres. mientras …

-Hinata .- alzo la voz la rubia .- te informo que ya no te mandare a las misiones y no entrenes mas con tu equipo , así que –dudando.- tomate un tiempo tras amigos estaban sorprendidos t se voltearon abruptamente

-Pero Hokage sama- protestando la ojos perlados.- ¿Por qué? yoooo .- estaba sorprendida por ella piensa que es débil para cumplir un misión-. ¿Ustedd piensa que soy débil.?

-Si.-protesto Kiba –por has decidido eso ¿piensa que ella no es sufímente fuerte .

-Tiene razón Kiba- dijo Shino algo ofuscado.- ¿Qué es lo le pasa? ¿Por qué quiere separar a Hinata de nosotros?

-CALLENCE.- grito la rubia- yo lo he desidido.-sabiea que su padre le tenía que decir lo que estaba pasando.- Hinata.-algo mas calmada.-dentro de dos semana tendrás que recibir a Kazekage del país del viento así que esa será tu misión.-mintio.-queiro que descanses y relájate. Me has entendido.

-Si .- un poco decepcionada.- chicos vámonos. Si – con un sonrisa en sus labio.

- Cuando Hinata sonreía esa como una alegría única para todos, ella era única nadie la podía superar . cuando ella sonreía todo de iluminaba con su gran belleza ella pensaba que no era bonita , pero todos pensaban lo contrario con su sonrisa podía calmar a las mas grande monstruo que podría existir.

Si – dijeron los dos a mismo .- se fueron .

-Lo siento Hinata – pensó la hokage.- ¿Qué haces parada Shizume? Cierra toda la torre me voy a casa. Se va .

-Yo la conozco bien Tsunade sama .- se dijo a si misma –se preocupa por los sentimientos de Hinata y por los de Naruto también. Y lo esta acido por la aldea. Usted es admirable. -mientras ordenaba los documentos de la misiones. Se va después de media hora.

**En el departamento de Naruto**

-Pensando .- así que Gaara vendrá ah mmmmmmmm ya quiero verlo como estará . Y ya es Kazekage.-entonces se decidió,. YO TAMBIEN SERE KOKAGE Y SUPERARE A TODOS. _**Porque es mi camino ninja.-**_gritando departamento .ohhhhhhhhhhh ya es tarde de seguro están en pensando si . salió apresuradamente para ir a reencuentro de sus amigos.

La alegría embargaba a Naruto pero solo era una alegría pasajera por que ahora ya todo se va complicando, el no sabía que la llegada del Gaara a su aldea traería más que paz si no también la unión de una matrimonió si amor.

**Residencia Hyuga.**

Después de una larga reunión, se decido que la joven Hyuga comprometerá y tendrán también una nueva líder y para que herede todo los secretos familiares.

Entonces está decidido.- Hiro uno de los ancianos de la familia Hyuga.- Hinata sama se comprometerá con Kazekage sama, esta unión traerá paz a la aldea y estaremos en la supremacía entre los dos países .

Pero.-interrumpió Ko- USTEDES SOLO PIENSAN ESO, EN LA SUPREMECIA !NO SE AM PUESTO A PENSAR EN LOS SENTIMINETOS DE HINARA SAMA .-GRITO .

CALLATE KO.-grito también Hiashi- esto no es asunto tuyo. Si Hinata se compromete con el estará protegido es byakugan eso nos debería importar.

¡Pero están hablando de una persona, no de un objeto valioso ¡-protesto Ko. Ella un trofeo es una persona que tienes muchos sueños .

TE DIJE QUE TE CALLARES.- le golpeo Hiashi en la mejilla a KO.- Yo como el jefe del Clan más prestigioso de konoga debo hacer lo imposible para el byakugan .se decidió- y lo voy a hacer HAS ENTENDIO, aunque tenga que sacrificar a alguien los voy a ser.

Ko estaba sorprendido ¿cómo es posible que un padre se exprese así de su propia hija? Avece pensaba que no tenia sentimientos. Pero también sabía que se volvió a si desde que si adorada Hana murió.

Si .-después de una pausa –lo entiendo-mientras se levantaba se suelo-pero yo no voy a participare en eso .- se va .

Muy bien ya que Ko se fue – dijo Hau otro de los ancianos .- alguien más quiere interferir.

No .-dijeron todos los que están en la reunión.

Entonces –dijo Hiashi- voy a anunciarle todo a Hinata, así que prepárense dentro de dos semanas se anunciara el compromiso han entendido la reunión termino.

Bueno aquí está en segundo capítulo así que esperen el próximo este capítulo está dedicado a mi Beta **Sasha545grasia tú fuiste mi inspiración **

Hasta las próximas

Bye

.

taijutsu


	3. La Desicion

**La decisión **

Después de una reunión intensa ya estaba forjado el destino de Hinata, y casi todos del clan no estaban de acuerdo.

-QUEEEEEEE ._un alterado Neji_- ¿que Hinata sama se comprometerá ?con Gaara? pero… ¿Por qué?

-Si así como lo escuchaste-_un afectado Ko_ –Hiashi sama solo piensa en el prestigio del clan y no piensa en los sentimientos de Hinata sama, ahhhhhhhhh.-algo resignado.- no sé cómo lo tomará, ella está enamorada de…..haciendo en pausa.

-Si los se.- _se quedaron en silenció_.- me podrías permitirme que Hinata sama venga conmigo una reunión con los chicos de la academia, .-_algo irónico_ .- vamos a celebrar ,ja… si podría decir el regreso de Naruto a la aldea mmmmmm. No le parece increíble.

-Si lo sé... Sabes_._- _suspiro largamente_.- le diré a Hiashi sama que se, le permiso para que haya pero no creo que se oponga. Puedes ir con Hinata sama yo le avisare...-bueno me voy cuídense. Se va.

Neji estaba


	4. Capitulo 3 La Desicion

**La decisión **

Después de una reunión intensa ya estaba forjado el destino de Hinata, y casi todos del clan no estaban de acuerdo.

-QUEEEEEEE ._un alterado Neji_- ¿que Hinata sama se comprometerá ?con Gaara? pero… ¿Por qué?

-Si así como lo escuchaste-_un afectado Ko_ –Hiashi sama solo piensa en el prestigio del clan y no piensa en los sentimientos de Hinata sama, ahhhhhhhhh.-algo resignado.- no sé cómo lo tomará, ella está enamorada de…..haciendo en pausa.

-Si los se.- _se quedaron en silenció_.- me podrías permitirme que Hinata sama venga conmigo una reunión con los chicos de la academia, .-_algo irónico_ .- vamos a celebrar ,ja… si podría decir el regreso de Naruto a la aldea mmmmmm. No le parece increíble.

-Si lo sé... Sabes_._- _suspiro largamente_.- le diré a Hiashi sama que se, le permiso para que haya pero no creo que se oponga. Puedes ir con Hinata sama yo le avisare...-bueno me voy cuídense. Se va.

Neji estaba muy consternado, el sabia que su prima estaba enamorada de Naruto, pero el no quería involucrarse pero le prometió a su Padre que velaría por proteger a Hinata pero no sabia que hacer.

Voy a ir al cuarto de Hinata sama para decirle que venga conmigo a la reunión.-pensando.

**En el cuarto de Hinata **

Hinata se encontraba cepillado su largo cabello azulado como la noche y con sus ojos plateados como la luna hacían un juego perfecto de belleza y elegancia, para algunos de los aldeanos consideraron que ella es una de las más grandes bellezas de Konoga.

-Aun no puedo creerlo –se dijo a si misma.- Naruto Kun esta de nuevo en la aldea .-haciendo una pausa .- estoy tan feliz me ¿llegara a reconocer?.-se pregunto- sabrá quién soy. En eso tocan la puerta.

TOC TOC

-Si .-dijo -¿Quién es ?

-Soy yo Hinata sama.- contesto Neji.-puedo pasar.-pregunto.

-Si claro.- respondió Hinata. Entonces Neji entro

-Hinata sama.-mientras entraba a la habitación.- ¿quiero preguntarle algo?

-Claro dime Neji nii san.-dijo Hinata.

-Pues quería preguntarle si .- .-algo dudoso no quería que esta fuera la forma que se despidiera de el .- quera preguntarle .-repitiendo.- si quería sir conmigo a comer barbacoa sabes no quiero sir, pero Ten Ten y Lee me dijeron que baya por que , vamos a reencontrarnos con Naruto y recordar viejos tiempo .-preguntándole de nuevo.- quiere ir.

-Si claro.- voy a verlo nuevo, pensando, dándole espada a Neji.- me permites un momento voy a terminarme de arreglarme, saldré dentro de dos minutos.

-Está bien Hinata sama, la espero a fuera.- se retira de su cuarto.-va a fuera. Perdoné Hinata sama, si yo le cuento ahora lo que le va ser de usted le arruinare sus últimos días a lado del.

-Ya estoy lista nos vamos.- parándose a su lado.- nos vamos.-dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

-Si claro.-dijo Neji yéndose de atrás.

**En el restauran de la Barbacoa **

Casi todos estaban allí ten ten, Lee, Sakura, Kiba, Akamaru, Shino Ino, Shikamaru,Choji y se morían de hambre pero debía esperar Neji y Hinata para comenzar.

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh.-dijo Naruto rascándose la cabeza.- Neji se está demorando demasiado .

-Si .-Choji.- se hacen el interesante.-tocandose su estomago.- y Hinata tampoco viene.-protesto .- ¡me muero de hambre!.

-YA BASTA LOS DOS.- grito Ino.-yyyyyyyyyyy ustedes dos son insoportables. No pueden pensar en comer ni en un solo momento.

-No deben tardar.- intervino Ten Ten.-Neji me dijo que va a venir con Hinata.

-Si pero ya se tardaron.-una preocupada Sakura.- no..¿crees que ya deberíamos ?ir a buscarlos.

-Yo pienso igual que Sakura aaaaaaaaaaaaaa.-_bostesando Shikamaru_.- ustedes son los amigos de ellos porque no van y los buscan.-MIRANDO a Ten y Lee,Shino y Kiba.

-Pero .-_dijo Lee .-_Neji nos dijo que vendara.

-Ok entonces empecemos sin ellos.-dijo Sakura.

En eso llegaron.

-Ya llegamos.- respondió Neji es que hubo una reunión del clan y nos tardaron mucho.

-Al fin llegas.- _casi haciendo un drama dijo_ Naruto.-me estoy muriendo de hambre….

-¿En donde esta Hinata san .-_pregunto Lee_.- no la dejaron venir.

-Ella esta afueran.- _contesto Neji .-_ ¿quiere esta un momento a solas. Pero dice que empecemos si ella.

-ok.-_dijeron todos_.

-Ok.- _vamos a ordenar grito.-_ Sakura

**A fuera de restaurante.**

¿Qué voy a ser qué ?.-pensando Hinata.- y si no recuerda quien soy , si para el ya no existo , no sé qué hacer.

**Flashback**

_Neji y Hinata pero ella no quería entrar, después de no ver a Naruto en tanto tiempo estaba muy nerviosa _

-Quiere entrar.- pregunto Neji.

-No lo sé_.-contesto_ Hinata.- y si no me llegara a conocer .

-Claro que la reconocerá y si no es un completo imbécil _.-respondió _Neji.- quiere que les diga que se va a tardar un poco.

-Si, no te molesta Neji nii san.- contesto Hinata con una sonrisa.

**Fin del flashback**

En eso sale Naruto

-Disculpa.-tocando le el hombro a Hinata.- has visto a una chica media Ra….- se quedo si habla y ella volteo.

Aaaaaaaaa Na-Na-ruto kun.-tartamudiando Hinata..-enfrente de el. Hinata lo vio mucho más guapo mas varonil eso ojos azules como un cielo despejado, su cuerpo esta mas esbelto sus hombros eran más anchos, sus brazos eran más fuerte que si la abrazaba sentía que quedara pegada a el

-Hinata…..- dijo Naruto, se sorprendió verla estaba allí frente a ella, se veía más hermosa había cambiado mucho y no recordaba si quiera como era , pero ahora que está frente a ella pensó que era la más hermosa que todas las chicas de su aldea , eso cabello azul, eso ojos color perlados y como luna, esta piel tan blanco como la nieve , eso labios que para el estaban tentados a bésalos , y su voluptuoso cuerpo era los más hermoso que había visto y si no llevaba esa ropa tan estorbosa su cuerpo se veía aun mejor .Paso unos largos minutos para que uno de los dos dijera algo.

-Perdón.- dijo Naruto después de algunos largos minutos.- no quería asustarte.-poniendose se su mano en la cabeza.

-No te preocupes.-_ algo avergonzada_.-estoy bien.

-Yyyyyyy.-_haciendo una pausa_ .-¿Por qué no quieres entrar?.te doy miedo.-dijo algo ofuscado.

-No.-dijo con la cabeza.- es que largamente.- yo solo quera estar un momento a solas porque.- Pensó una respuesta rápida se dijo a sí misma. ¿Por qué quería ver a las estrellas, no son hermosa. Mirando al cielo

-Si lo son.- igualmente pensó nos mas hermosas que tú que estoy diciendo es estaba poniendo muy nervioso.- no quieres entrar.-le pregunto .pero es eso

-Claro si tu quieres.-dirigiendo se a la puerta.- ¿Qué te pasa Naruto kun?.-sujetándola de la mano cuando toco la mano de Hinata sintió como un choque eléctrico, como si alguien los golpeara fuerte mente un sentimiento muy hermoso (**eso se llama amor)**

-¿Por qué no vamos a otra parte?-dijo soltándole su mano _un poco sorrajado_.-Hinata quiero decir no me malinterpretes. Solo quiero convivir un poco contigo.- poniendo sus manos en su nuca.- quieres que vayamos a alguna parte.

- claro que si.- sonriendo.-¿pero a donde vamos.?

- no los se.- cruzando sus brazos y pensando un poco.- Ya se-golpeando su mano con su puño.- Vamos a la colina que está cerca de mi departamento.

-si como tú digas.- sonrojándose aun más.-

Mientras ellos dos caminaban hacia la colina no cruzaron ninguna palabra, sus corazones estaban muy acelerados uno más que otro, ninguno de los dos sabía el cruel destino que se le avecinaba. Pero eso no importa ahora lo único que importa que ellos dos estaba juntos eso era lo único que ahora importaba.

**En la Barbacoa **

- No creen que Hinata y Naruto se están tardando mucho.- dijo Kiba.- crees que deberíamos ir a buscarlos. Mientras se paraba.

-Si voy a buscar a Hinata sama.- respondió y parándose también Neji .- ya es tarde. Mirando la hora. se va a buscar a su prima.

-No se preocupen.- intervino Ino relajado como siempre ella.- creo que quieren estar un momento a solas. Aaaaaaaaa.-supirando.-no creen que sería lindo que ellos dos se enamoraran.-juntando sus manos y suspirando.- Además ellos están grandes para preocuparnos por ellos

-¿Queeeeeeeeee ?ese idiota con Hinata.- protestó Kiba.-no los voy a permitir, arrrrrrrrrrr.- corriendo a la salida.

-Tiene razón Ino.- un calmado Shino. -Bueno me voy a alcanzar a Kiba. No vemos. Se va

-¿En que Hinata san este junto con Naruto kun? .-un incrédulo Lee.

-No Lee.- respondió Ten Ten .- lo que quiere decir Ino es que no nos témenos que preocupar ellos dos están grandes y ya se saben cuidar.

-lo único que me preocupar a mi es que ya comí aaaaaaaa.- dijo Choji mientras se rascaba su barriga.-pero tiene razón Ino. Entonces ..

-YA BASTAS.-grito Sakura.- dejen de hablar tonterías aiiiiiiiiiii

-Ya no te ofusque Sakura.-calmando Dijo Ino.- o no me digas que estas celosa.- poniendo su cara malvada.

-DEJA DE HABAR TONTERIAS INOPUERCA.-gruñendo Sakura.- no estoy celosa.

-Así y porque te enojase FRENTE ANCHA.- devolviéndole el insulto a Sakura.

-Ya basta aaaaaaa las mujeres son problemáticas.- dijo con resignación Shikamaru.-yo me voy. Parando se.- no vienen Choji e Ino ,! Total nuestras casas están en la misma calle.

-Si está bien.-dijeron los dos. Y se van

-Bueno nos vemos Sakura .-Dijo Lee.- vamos Ten Ten, tenemos que ir a buscar a Neji mañana tenemos que ir a una misión.

-Así entonces vamos.- parándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta.- chau.

-Adiós.- respondió de mala gana. Pensando porque sabrán ido sed dijo, mejor voy a buscarlos.

**En la colina **

Los dos estaba sentado y ninguno de los dos había cruzado palabras. Hasta que.

-Oye Hinata.- tomando la palabra.

-Sí que pasa Naruto kun.- respondido.

-Kun siempre me llamas así y no te puedo decir Hinata chan.- algo avergonzado.

-Claro que si .- sonrojadose a un mas. Me aria muy feliz .-sonriendo avergonzada.

-Su sonrisa es la más linda que he visto y la hace feliz pensando .- estaba bien Hinata chan quiero que me digas algo.

-sí que pasa Naruto kun.-mientras lo miraba.

-te gusta alguien.- fue directamente al grano.- y si te hace sufrir yo mismo que encargare de matarlo.

-Ooooooooo Naruto kun.- fue lo único que dijo y se decidió en decírselo.-si estoy enamorada de alguien. Pero el.-haciendo una pausa.- el gusta otra chica y eso me pones muy triste

-Así.-mirándola fijamente a los ojos y maldiciéndolo.- es idiota no sabe de lo que se pierde y yo fuera tu n novio.- gritando.-seria el hombre más feliz del mundo.

- Naa..ruto.-kun.- mirándolo sorprendida.- ¿quieres saber quién es ?.-haciendo una pausa.- lo era tu Naruto kun. al fin se lo había dicho al fin y se sintió feliz de haberlo hecho mientras se sonrojaba aun mas.

-¿Queeeee?.-sorprendido.- esta ….. Enamorada de mi.

- Sé que te gusta Sakura san pero yo.- poniendo se dé pie abruptamente.- será mejo que me vaya .-estaba a punto de corres cuando.

-NO EESPERA.- poniéndose de pie y deteniéndola.- no espera yo.- sujetándola de los hombros. ella lo miro muy sorprendida.- sabes hace mucho tiempo que.. Sakura chan ya no me interesa. Yo se que está enamorada de Sasuke así que no lo estoy.

-Aaaaaa Naruto kun.-eso fue lo único que dijo estaba muy sorprendía por su confesión queque sus lagrimas cayeron en sus delicadas mejillas.

-¡No llores!.-toándole sus mejillas y limpiándole sus lagrimas.- no quiero que este triste , te quiero pedir algo.- cambiando el tema y soltándole .

-Si .que quieres Naruto kun.- mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

- sabes ero senin me dijo que cuando dos personas sienten los mismo …se besan. Haciendo una pausa-. Así que quieres hacerlo….. Y entonces no puedo más y la beso. Hinata estaba sorprendida y en sus sueños pensaba que él la besaría pero se sintió muy bien parecía que el mundo se detuvo frente a ellos. Entonces ella se aparto abruptamente de sus labios y corrió.

- TE AMO NARUTO KUN.- grito a lo lejos y siguió su camino. Esta muy feliz por al fin paso al fin lo había besado. Por su parte Naruto al fin había olvidado su viejo amor si se concentraba con otro , en amor que ahora siente por Hinata entonces decidió alcanzarla y decirle que también la amaba.

HINATA -grito desesperado.- espera.- tarando de alcanzarla. Ella estaba a lo lejos. entonces la alcanzo. Te alcance.- tocándole el hombro .- antes que Hinata dijera algo.

Hinata sama.- en donde estaba.-entonces miro a Naruto .- que paso aquí.

No es nada Neji nii san .-tratando de clamarlo.- solo que Naruto kun me contaba de sus aventuras.

Si no le paso nada.- sonriendo abruptamente.- además no tienes que preocuparte, por que yo también la protegeré de hoy en adémate

Así.- mirando a Naruto con recelo.- vamos a casa .- siguió caminado.

Si .- dirigiéndose hacia el .- hablamos mañana Naruto kun.

Esta bien Hinata chan. -sonriendo. Pensando nos vemos mañana. Entonces Kiba lo intervino junto con akamaru.

¡aaaaaaaaaaa Naruto idiota!.- gritando.- que paso entre Hinata y tu. Agarrándolo en su playera.

AAAAAAAAA deja de molestar Kiba .- zafándose de el.- no es nada que te interese , eso solo es entre ella y yo.- volteándose y yéndose hacia su departamento.

NARUTO SI LE HACES ALGO A HINATA YO MISNO TE MATARE.-gritando y viendo a su gran amigo.- no es así Akamaru .- guaaaaaaaaaa.- contesto el fiel amigo.

Si lo se .- pensando. Mañana aclarare todo con Hinata chan.

**En la residencia de los Hyuga**

A por fin llegamos a casa.- dijo sonriendo Hinata.- pensando soy tan feliz.

Por que sorrie así Hinata sama.- algo curioso Neji.- paso algo entre Naruto y usted.

No es nada Neji nii san.- mirándolo directamente. yo solo estoy muy feliz. Yyyyyyyyy entonces alguien los interrumpió

HINATA EN DONDE ESTABAS.- grito su padre.- Neji se supone que me tienes que pedir permiso para salir con mi Hinata. RETIRATE. Voy a hablar con mi hija.

Solo siento Hiashi sama .- se disculpo .

Hinata ven conmigo necesito hablan contigo .- mientras salón de reuniones .- hay algo muy importante que debes saber.

Si padre.- digiriéndose a dicho salón.- pensado que quera decirme mi padre. Entraron al salón .

Hinata siéntate.- dijo mientras se sentaba.- quiero comunicarte algo muy importante.

Así y que es padre.-algo incrédula.

Escúchame bien tu sabes que dentro de poco cumplirás 16 años, no es así.-mirando a su hija .- y ella contesto moviendo la cabeza agachada .- así que decidí junto con los ancianos de la familia principal que , te comprometerás con matrimonio con el Kazekage del País del viento, dentro de dos semanas se anunciara el compromiso y son eso se anunciará también tu designación con la cabeza del cla,

QUE .-dijo Hinata.- ¿Por qué ?.- padre yo creí que yo elegiría con el hombre con quien me casare. Si dijiste que yo no serbia para que tomara el mando si no que era Hanani.- Protesto .- YO NO LO VOY A HACER.- se armo de valor para enfrentar a su padre.

CALLATE.- gritando también.- eso ya esta dicho y que comprometerás con el, así que no quiero protesta entendiste.

NO lo voy a hacer .- por que -…. Por que .- armándose nuevamente de valor.- POR QUE YO AMO A ALGUIEN . – parándose .

TE DIJE QUE TE CALLARAS.- abofeteando a su hija , Hinata cayo al piso y sus lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas. QUIEN ES DIME .- levantando a su hija del suelo.- DIME QUIEN ES .-gritando.- voy a averiguar quienes es y los voy a matar así, que elije te comprometerás con el Kazekage o averiguare quien y lo matare.

NO PADRE .- grito alterada.- esta bien lo are me comprometeré con Kazekage sama pero por favor no le hagas daño.

Este bien.- soltando a Hinata.- voy a anunciarle a los demás miembros de clan tu decisión. Así que prepárate .s respírate.

Si padre.- y si decir ninguna palabra salió del salón de reunión. Cuando salió se fue corriendo hacia su habitación se decía no llores no llores a el no le gusta verte llorar. Cuando llego a su habitación se tendió sobre su cama y comenzó a llorar amargamente.

Lo siento Naruto kun .- llorando .- lo… siento…. pero ..yo no quiera…. .- tartamudeando. Pero yo prometí **PROTEGERTE ESE ES MI CAMINO NINJA** , al decir eso se quedo dormida.

**Al fin termine espero que lo lean y decir sus comentario y sus sugerencias .**

**Lean siguiente capitulo y van a llorar .**

**Bye **

**VERDADEROS SENTIMIENTOSTOS , POR QUE TU**


	5. Verdaderos Sentimientos ,por que tu?

**VERDADEROS SENTIMIENTOSTOS, POR QUE TU**

**En la mañana siguiente en la mansión Hyuga, una chica de ojos perlados despertada después de llorar casi toda la noche. E l sol alumbraba la ventana de la Hyuga.**

Unnn…..-despertó-. ¿Queeeeeeee.-hora essssssss?.- mientras se frotaba los ojos y se levantaba de si cama. Luego recordó lo que paso la noche anterior.-¡ ohhhhhhhhh no!.- se dijo.-¿ Porque mi padre es así….? ¿Porque no puedo elegir con quien quiero casarme?. no lo sé.- sollozando y comenzando a llorar.- **POR QUE** .- en eso tocan la puerta.

**TOC TOC**

Oni chan.- dijo Hanabi.- ¡ ya despertaste! puedo pasarpuedo pasar.

Si pasa.- mientras se limpiaba sus bellos ojos.- abrió la puerta y se dirigió hacia su hermana.

Mi padre…- haciendo una pausa.- mi padre ya me comunico que te comprometerás con el Kazekage yyyyyyy como te sientes.- mirándola hacia los ojos.-

Bueno si.- sonrió, pero era una sonrisa falsa.- sabes… yo voy a hacer esto por el bien del Clan y también por los de aldeanos de Konoga.- bajando la mirada.- y también…..- haciendo una pausa.- por alguien muy especial para mí. En ese momento Hananbi saco sus propias conclusiones

¡Tú…...- ¡mirando a su hermana.- amas a alguien no es así , no es así.

Aaaaaaaa.- se sorprendió, por .lo que dijo su hermana, entonces decidió decirle la verdad.- Si.- por fin se lo dijo.- si yo amo, a alguien y por eso debo protegerlo , por el , por el bien del Clan y también por los aldeanos de Konoga, porque si me niegooooooooo .- comenzó a sollozar .- habrá una guerra y no quiero que eso pase.

No sé qué decir.- tocando el hombro de su hermana.- pero su tu…. No lo amas por que decirte casarte con él.

Para salvarloooooo.- mirándola hacia los ojos.- es por eso porque si me niego mi padre lo matara.

Oooooooooo Oni chan.- mientras la abrazaba.- Noooooooo que tu porque tienes que hacer esto.- comenzó a llorar. Por que

No lo sé.- también la abrazo.- por que lo amo y quiero verlo con vida, felizzzzzzzzzzz con su sonrisa dos hermana comenzaron a llorar como unas niñas pequeñas.

Lejos de allí un chico rubio despertaba sin presenciar lo que pasaría.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.- mientras se estiraba.- ya amaneció QUE BELLO DIA.- mirando hacia la ventana. No puedo crees lo que paso ayer.- Entonces comenzó a recordar.

**Flashback**

_-¡No llores!.-toándole sus mejillas y limpiándole sus lagrimas.- no quiero que este triste , te quiero pedir algo.- cambiando el tema y soltándole ._

_-Si .que quieres Naruto kun.- mirándolo directamente a los ojos._

_- sabes ero senin me dijo que cuando dos personas sienten los mismo …se besan. Haciendo una pausa-. Así que quieres hacerlo….. Y entonces no puedo más y la beso. Hinata estaba sorprendida y en sus sueños pensaba que él la besaría pero se sintió muy bien parecía que el mundo se detuvo frente a ellos. Entonces ella se aparto abruptamente de sus labios y corrió._

_- TE AMO NARUTO KUN.- grito a lo lejos y siguió su camino. Esta muy feliz por al fin paso al fin lo había besado. Por su parte Naruto al fin había olvidado su viejo amor si se concentraba con otro , en amor que ahora siente por Hinata entonces decidió alcanzarla y decirle que también la amaba. _

**Fin del flashback**

Entonces.-se dijo- ella me ama .pero yo amo a Sakura chan, aaaaaaa no sé qué me pasa.- estaba muy confundido y comenzó a rascarse la cabeza.- no se a quien decirle lo que pienso si le digo a ero senin se burlara de mi y lo mismo con Kakashi sensei aaaaaaaaaaa .- suspiro. En eso alguien toco la puerta de su departamento.

TOC TOC

Quien essssssssss.- mientras se dirigió a abrir la puerta.

Hola Naruto.- dijo un hombre sonriente, era mi más ni menos Iruka sensei.- has crecido mucho, traje ramen.- mostrándole las bolsas de la compras

Aaaaaaaaa Iruka sensei, ¿Cuánto tiempo?.- se sorprendió al verlo mientras lo invitaba a pasar.

¿Qué te pasa?-le pregunto.- pensé que te emocionarías por desayunar tu comida preferida, que tienes. Dime como confianza.

¡Pues…..!- haciendo un pausa y rascándose la cabeza. y enconches decidió decirle todo con lujo y detalles.

Con que eso paso.- ya estaba entado en la mesa.

Me dijo que me amaba y también yo amo a Sakura chan pero….- algo dudoso .- parece que ese sentimiento ya no está aquí .-señalando a su corazón. Después de no verla casi tres años y me pareció más hermosa que todas, ¿No sé qué hacer?.

Sabes creo deberás decirle los que sientes de verdad si te gusta debes decirle antes de que sea tarde.- mirándolo a su pupilo.

Si tienes razón Iruka sensei.- se puso pie y apretó sus puños con decisión.- HOYYYY LE DIRE A HINATA CHAN QUE LA AMO.-GRITANDO EN TODO EN DEPARTAMENTO.-pero su estomago le gruño es ese momento.

Caraiiiii si se estas decidido.- viéndolo.-pero parece que tu estomago quiere comer antes que vayas a buscarla.

Si tienes razón .-mientras se dirigía a la cocina para prepara el ramen instantáneo. Iruka sensei gracias , yo preparare la comida

Ok.- solo eso dijo.

**Mansión Hyuga**

Ya todo el clan Hyuga estaba enterado de la decisión del jefe del Clan y casi todos estaban de acuerdo.

Hiashi, entonces nos vamos a preparar para el día del compromiso.-dijo Hiro. –esto va ser el mejor el evento en el país del fuego.

Si.- mientras de ponía de pie.- Ustedes organicen todo y me dan las instrucciones, tengo muchas cosa que hacer. Se retira, entonces los ancianos del clan continuaron su reunión

**En el cuarto de Hinata **

Estaba mirándose en el espejo y viendo su rostro estaba de color rojo casi morado y recordó la bofetada que le propino su padre por suerte su hermana no se percato de su rostro.

¡Aaaaaaaaa!.- suspiro.- no ¿sé cómo voy a ocultar ese moretón? Por suerte Hanabi chan no se dio cuenta de mi rostro no sé cómo voy a ocultarlo. En eso tocaron la puerta.

HINATA SAMA.-grito Neji desde la puerta . - Kiba y Shino ya están aquí para entrenar les digo ¡es esta indispuesta! l.-algo preocupado

No Neji nii san.- mirándose al espejo y peinándose hacia adelante para ocultar el moretón.- diles que dentro de cinco minutos voy donde ello si.

Está bien Hinata sama.- pensando les dirá la verdad.

Entonces me voy a apurar.- se dijo Kiba kun y Shino kun me están esperando para ir a entrenar.

**El la salida de la mansión Hyuga**

Hinata es está demorando tardando mucho no es verdad Akamaru.- viendo a su amigo con cola.- guuuuuuuuuuuuuu.- le contesto.

Capaz no asimila lo que paso la noche anterior con Naruto.- con su mirada siniestra.-

¡No me los hagas recordar ¡ ese idiota de Naruto me tiene que explicar lo que paso ayer- guañendo. En eso sale la peli negra

Lo siento.- se disculpó mirando hacia abajo, para que no se dieran cuenta de la marca de su rostro.- es que me quede dormida.

Te demoraste demasiado además Kurenai sensei no le gusta que le agramo espera.-dijo Kiba, pero noto inusual en el rostro de Hinata.- ¿Por qué te peinaste así?

Es que solo.- pendo un escusa rápida.- es que quería cambiar de peinado.-dijo sonriendo.

No preguntes eso Kiba, ya estamos listo nos vamos.- mientras caminaba y sus compañeros lo seguían.

**Por las calles de Konoga.**

Un chico rubio caminaba pensando como confesarle sus sentimientos hacia una chica especial,.

No sé cómo voy a decirle a Hinata chan…..- pensando.- lo que siento por ella. en eso se cruza con el equipo de Hinata.

HINATA CHAN.- mientras se dirigía hacia ella.- ¡espera!.en eso la chica de los ojos de luna voltea.

Aaaaaaaaaa Naaruuuto kunn.- tartamudeo-lo mira sorprendida y sorrajada.

Qué te pasa Idiota.- un furioso Kiba.- ¿Por qué? llamas a Hinata con tanta confianza

No es metas en eso IDIOTA.- GRIOT FURIOSO Naruto.- yo no tengo que explicarte , solo vive por Hinata chan .- tomando su mano de la chica.- vámonos Hinata chan. – algo mas clamado.

Pero.- una confundida Hinata.

OYE , INBECIL HINATA TIENE OBLIGACIONES .-Grito.- Y NO PERMITIRE QUE TE LA LLEVES. No es así Akamaru.

Guaaaaaaaaa- dijo el perrito.- poniéndose de guardia.

Ya hasta .- intervino Shino.- Naruto , Hinata tiene que ir al campo de entrenamiento, así que si quieres hablar con ella tendrás que esperar.

¿Tienes entrenamiento Hinata chan?.-volteando y mirando a la chica.-

Si Naruto kun.- mirando hacia el suelo. En eso llego Kureani sensei.

Chicos, que buenos que los encontré.-mirando a sus alumnos.-tenemos una misión , así que vamos donde la Hokage sama.

Siiiii.-dijeron los tres chicos.

Lo siento Hinata, pero tú no vas a participar en la misión.- mirando a la chica.- ya le lo dijo la Hoka….no termino de decir la palabra correcta.

Hokage sama me dijo que….. .-haciendo una pausa.- voy a participar en ninguna de las misiones.

¿Qué ?la abuela Tsunade dijo eso.- algo ofuscado el rubio.- ¿Por qué ? voy donde ella ahora mismo. mientras caminaba hacia la torre

Noooooooo Naruto kun.- jalándolo del brazo.- Nooooooooo es que yo como representante de la familia Hyuga voy a recibir al Kazekage sama. Ocultando su dolor.

Así.- algo más calmado.- entonces como no tienes nada que hacer nos vamos. tomadle de la mano y comenzaron a camina.

Queeeeeee no esperen.- corriendo hacia la pareja. en eso

Vámonos Kiba.- jalando a su amigo por el cuello.- ellos quien estar solo.

Bueno pódenos irnos ya.- desesperada la Kunoichi.- mientras comenzada a caminar.

Siiiiii.- Dijeron, bueno los chicos y el perro.

Decidieron ir donde a la colina ,para conversar tranquilamente por que quedaba una conversación pendiente , en ningún momento Naruto soltó la mano delicada de la peli negra solo permanecieron en silencio hasta que llegaron a su destino.

Oye Hinata chan .- mirándola a los ojos. Te quiero preguntar una cosa

Siiiiiiiiiii Naruto kun ¿qué pasa?.- algo incomoda.

¿Por qué? Te peinaste así casi no se nota tu rostro.- poniendo su mano en su cabello en eso se dio cuenta que mientras recogía su cabello hacían una lado noto que tenía un moretón en su rostro . ¿QUIEN TE HIZO ESTO? .-dijo gritando.- DIME QUINETE HIZO ESO HINATA CHAN , ME LAS VA A PAGAR QUIEN TE LASTIMO ASÍ. Agarrándola de los hombros. DIME QUIEN LO HIZO . Hinata estaba sorprendida nunca había visto al rubio así todo histérico , así que se animo a decirle la verdad.

mi….mi…..padre lo hizo.- tartamudeando y mientras agachaba su cabeza al hacia el suelo. Es que no acate sus condiciones él quiere que yooooooooooooooo

¿Qué ? pasa dime él no tiene derecho a pegarte así….PORQUE LO HIZO. Gritando aun mas.- PORQUE TUUUUUUUUUU.- mientras le soltaba de los hombro y apretaba sus puños con fuerza. Porque te golpeo así .

¿PORQUE QUIERO PROTEGERTE?.-alzando la voz .- porque si no me niego , te matara.

¡De que de te negaste dime! .- algo mas calmando. Y porque me matara y si quiere retarme a un duelo, lo hare con gusto y no tengo miedo para enfrentarlo si es por ti lo hace con gusto por que te protégete de quien sea

No lo hagas por favor Naruto kun no lo hagas .- abrazándolo cálidamente sintió ,que ese era el último contacto que hacía con el rubio.- ahora es mi turno de protegerte no quiero que te pase sabessssssssssss , me voy a comprometer .- haciendo una pausa . Con el Kazekage .

Aaaaaaaaaaaa ya termine mi historia léanlo y disfrútenlo

Quiero decir este capítulo a Bella Uchiha gracias por ayudarme a subir mis capitulo.


	6. Mi amigo Gaara, el conflicto, mi desici

**Mi amigo Gaara, el conflicto, mi decisión**

**Flashback**

_¿Por qué? Te peinaste así casi no se nota tu rostro.- poniendo su mano en su cabello en eso se dio cuenta que mientras recogía su cabello hacían una lado noto que tenía un moretón en su rostro. ¿QUIEN TE HIZO ESTO? .-dijo gritando.- DIME QUINETE HIZO ESO HINATA CHAN , ME LAS VA A PAGAR QUIEN TE LASTIMO ASÍ. Agarrándola de los hombros. DIME QUIEN LO HIZO. Hinata estaba sorprendida nunca había visto al rubio así todo histérico , así que se animo a decirle la verdad._

_Mi….mi…..padre lo hizo.- tartamudeando y mientras agachaba su cabeza al hacia el suelo. Es que no acate sus condiciones él quiere que yooooooooooooooo_

_¿Qué? pasa dime él no tiene derecho a pegarte así….PORQUE LO HIZO. Gritando aun mas.- PORQUE TUUUUUUUUUU.- mientras le soltaba de los hombro y apretaba sus puños con fuerza. Porque te golpeo así . _

_¿PORQUE QUIERO PROTEGERTE?.-alzando la voz .- porque si no me niego , te matara._

_¡De que de te negaste dime! .- algo mas calmando. Y porque me matara y si quiere retarme a un duelo, lo hare con gusto y no tengo miedo para enfrentarlo si es por ti lo hace con gusto porque te protégete de quien sea _

_No lo hagas por favor Naruto kun no lo hagas .- abrazándolo cálidamente sintió ,que ese era el último contacto que hacía con el rubio.- ahora es mi turno de protegerte no quiero que te pase sabessssssssssss , me voy a comprometer .- haciendo una pausa . Con el Kazekage ._

**Fin del flashback**

¿QUEEEEEEE?.- sorprendido.-¡ con Gaaraaaaa! Pero porque. Noooooo dime que es! Mentira! Dime no te casaras con el .- tomándola nuevamente hombros s.

No es mentira Naruto kun .- llorando.- me voy a casar por el por e bien deeeeeeeee… .-no termino de decir lo que tenias que decir.

POR EL BIEN DE QUE DE TU CLAN.- grito el rubio.- POR QUE NO SOY SUFICINTE PARA TIIIIIII POR QUE TIENES QUE CASARTE CON EL.

¿Por qué? quiero protegerte.-mirando a los ojos del chico.- Porque si no lo hago te buscara y te mataran y también por el bien de la aldea si me niegoooooo.- llorando aun más.-lo tomaran común insulto yyyyyyyyyy probablemente habrá guerra y yo no quiero que pase eso. Mientras agachaba la cabeza.

VOY A HABLAR CON LA ABUELA TSUNADE DE ESO.- alzando la voz. El eso alguien los interrumpió.

Tú no vas a ser eso Naruto. ?

¡Ero sennin!,!Jiraiya sama ¡.- se sorprendieron ambos chico ,mientras se soltaban

¿Porque no puedo hablar con la abuela Tsunade? .- pregunto el rubio a su maestro.- ESO NO PUES SER.

Calma Naruto.- dijo tranquilamente.- mira te lo voy a explicar con mucho cuidado y espero que ¿me escuches me vas a escuchar?.- mirando a su disípalo y solo afirmo con su cabeza.- el compromiso de Hinata y Gaara fue, el acordado por los ancianos de Konoga y Suma y si ambas partes de niegan habrá un guerra interminable, Tsunade solo lo hace por el bien de la aldea no quiere que más derramamiento de sangre es so esooo.- entonces Naruto interrumpió

Y QUE HAY CON LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE HINATA CHAN.- Grito más de lo que había gritado.- no se han puesto a pensar en lo que ella quiere.-algo más calmado .- YO AMO A HINATA CHAN .- dijo firmemente .- y no voy a permitir que se comprometa con Gaara , no voy a dejar que la utilicen con si fuera un objeto, , Hinata chan es un buena persona con sentimientos puros que no es capaz de lastimar a nadie si no es necesario.- Y entonces alzo la voz.- LA PROTEGERÉ AUN SI ESO ME CUESTE LA VIDA NO VAN A ALEJARLA DE MI , TENDRÁN QUE MATARME PARA LLEVÁRSELA DE MI LADO **, ESE ES MI CAMINO NINJA**

¡Naruto kun!.-dijo la peli azul. Estaba muy sorprendía por la palabras que dijo su amado que la protegería que moriría por ella, porque la amaba, sintió que cada vez amaba mas a Naruto.

En otra parte muy alejada de Konoga, específicamente en la huarida de Orochimaru de uno de los pasadizo secretos en un cuarto alejado de todo , un chico de pelo negro mirada penetrante alto y muy fuerte (**Nota de la autora: AAAAAA que sexi , bueno como es mi historia voy a incluirme y también a mi mejor amiga y el tarado de su novio ,tantos chicos lindos y se queda con él , me estoy saliendo del tema así que va )**bueno como iba diciendo era nada más y menos que Sasuke Uchiha estaba entrenado con su Kanaka y había terminado su larga jornada de entrenamiento.

Muy bien Sasuke.- dijo un chica aplaudiendo ósea yo.- cada día mejoras mas tus habilidades con la espada. Tenia el cabello lago hasta la cintura medio onceado , vestía un tarje al estilo gitano que consistía con una falda roja que tenia un abertura a un costado que llegaba hasta su muslo derecho , con una pañoleta dorada atada a su cintura , con un top de mismo color de la falda , que se veía la mitad de su ombligo .

¡A eres tu!- dijo seriamente.- ya es hora de que te marches.- dándole la espalda a la chica.- vas a ser lo que te dije Mia.

Claro que si.- complacida.- voy a ser lo que me pediste ,no se para que quieres que vaya primero, pensé que no me harías caso por lo que te dije .

No lo, se tal vez haga caso a alguien una vez en la vida y dime vas a ser lo que te dije .- volteando a verla.

Ya te dije que si .- dijo alterada.- sabes quiero que sepas que después de esto espero que me dejes en libertad ya que tu eres mi dueño.- algo calmada. Y me entregues mí tesoro.

Claro .- mirándola seriamente .- cuando pase todo esto de lo daré , cumpliré con mi palabra siempre y cuando me la traigas .

Te dije que tu mismo tienes que ir .- mirando directamente a los ojos del Uchiha.- yo no puedo traértela , no quiero que el destino cambie eso es todo.

¡Así que no quieres que el destino cambie! aaa.- con ironía .- patético , mejor dijo si no quieres que tu destino cambie vas a ser lo que te dije .

Esta bien .- dijo alardeando .- pero, si no quieres que la maten o le pase algo ,tú sabrás que hacer , yo no voy a ser la responsable de eso.

Bueno hare lo que me dices .- resignado caminado hacia ella .- pero si sale todo mal .- bajándola del brazo . te matate .-mostrándole el Sharingan. en eso llega Kabuto

¡Así que estas aquí Mia!.- mirando a la chica.- interrumpo

No es nada.- soltándola del brazo.- ¿Qué quieres?

Bueno solo estaba buscando a Mia y ya que esta contigo me la llevare, Orochimaru sama quiere hacer en nuevo experimento con ella. así que vamos

TU NO ME DIGAS LO QUE TENGO QUE HACER.-gritando la morena .- yo solo obedezco a Sasuke el es mi amo y solo lo obedezco a el.

No me importa lo que pasa entre ustedes estas bajo el mando de Orochimaru sama .- acercándose a al chica jalándola del brazo .- vamos , en eso Mia reacciono y lo mando a rodar a suelo .

¡Te dije que no me tocaras!, no van a experimentar conmigo nunca mas.- aganándose para jalarlo del cuello .- y si lo hacen, van a lamentarlo por mucho tiempo. Antes de dejarlo inconsciente .

Ya hasta .- dijo Sasuke agarrándola de ambos brazos haciendo que se pare .- vete has lo que te pedí. Soltándolo de los brazos

Como tu digas amo .- lo dijo con sarcasmo.-por cierto antes que me vaya quiero darte algo.- fue a buscar su bolso que estaba al otro lado de la habitación.- ya regrese .- acercándose a se a el .- toma .-Entregándole un collar plateado y como una piedra de color azul en el centro.

¿Que es esto?.- viendo el dije en sus manos .- por que tiene esta piedra de color azul en el centro .-algo intrigado.

Esta la piedra de la piedad te mostrará distintas formas de ver a las personas y como no crees en eso.- haciendo que chico se sentía un poco incomodo por su cometario.- te diré otra forma para le los use para tus beneficios .- quitándole el collar y mostrándole los secretos de este.- mira esta piedra de color azul sirve para que tu y yo estemos comunicarnos te voy a decir cómo funciona si destellas estas automáticamente estarás en trance y por telepatía no podemos comunicar te diré cuando y como van los planes a y1 a la vez tiene su secreto ¡ puedes pedir un deseo , solo si es verdadero .-entregándole en collar. Bueno me voy . mientras se dirigía a la puerta

¡Espera! .-dijo en Uchiha.-solo tienes dos días para traérmela , si no lo haces yo mismo me encargare y pagaras las consecuencias .-dándole la espaldas has entendido.

Si amo.- agachando la cabeza .- como tu digas .-lago desanimada.- dios. En eso Kabuto despierta .

Aaaaaaaaaa.- esta adolorido.- esa mujer tiene un fuerza increíble.- mientras se ponía de pie.- EN DONDES ESTA .- dijo alterado al no verla en la habitación.

Ya te dije que se fue.- mirándolo.- le mande para que me realizara un trabajo que le ordene que me hiciera.

NO PUEDE SER .-perdiendo la paciencia.- voy a buscarla . en eso Sasuke se interpuso en su camino.

NO QUIERO QUE LA INTERFIERAS.- mostrándole en Sharingan.-No te metas en mis planes.

Mira Sasuke he aguantado tus majaderías por más de 3 años y no voy a permitir que me faltes al respeto soy tu superior y si Orochimaru sama quiere ver a Mia para realizar un nuevo experimento nos hemos demorado mucho tiempo para instalar la sala en donde hacemos eso experimentos y la necesitamos par que….- no termino lo que tenía que decir Sasuke le dio un golpe en el estomago.

Mira, solo te lo voy a decir una vez.-mirándolo en el suelo.- no voy a permitir que interfieras en mis planes.- mientras se alejaba y dejaba al chico mayor en el piso.

A Sasuke .- limpiándose la boca que está cubierta de sangre .- esto es lo último que te aguanto orochimaru sama solo te quiere para tener tu cuerpo y yo me encargare que se cumpla.

**En Konoga**

Naruto kun lo siento.- mirándolo a suelo.- pero yo no quiero que te pase nada , yo quiero verte feliz , quieto verte ser un gran Hokage

¿Por qué? dice eso Hinata chan.- algo consternado .- acaso piensas queeeee.

SOLO QUIERO QUE SEAS FELIZ NO QUIERO VERTE SUFRIR POR MI CULPA.- llorando a una mas.- y si para eso tengo que sacrificarme lo hare .- mientras lo miraba .-quiero verte feliz.

¡Mi única felicidad está contigo! .-poniendo sus manos en el rosto de la oji perla.- solo quiero estar contigo porque TE AMO .

Naruto kun perdóname .- alejándose del rubio .- pero quiero que ser capaz que esto lo que hago es por tu bien esa es mi decisión.

HINATA CHAN NO TE VAYAS .- grito .-en eso ero sennin detiene dijo un golpe en el estomago y lo deja casi inocente.

Lo siento Naruto .- viendo a su alumno.- pero ella a tomo su decisión.

Pero e..ro.. senni…n.- dijo antes de perder la conciencia.

Perdonare Naruto te llevare muy lejos no quiero verte sufrir te conozco eres capaz de enfrentarte a Gaara.

Aaaaaaaaaaa pos fin la termine bueno como es mi historia me incluí en la trama junto como mis amigos así me lean en próximo bueno voy a subir dos capitulo a la vez así que espérenlo porque sigue: **conociendo a una amiga o enemiga y no me te dejes sola , intrigas**


	7. Conociendo a una amiga o enemiga y no m

**Notas de la Autora**** : a pedido de de algunos leedores voy a cambiar algunas cosa así disfrútenlo, pero para mejorarlo voy a ser que Gaara sienta una atracción hacia Hinata por su inocencia y su dulzura. A también voy a hacer que Sasuke bueno ustedes ya saben cómo es el, así que Hinata lo va hacer cambiar un poco la idea de la venganza hacia su hermano , en caso de Naruto va a luchar su amor y para que las cosas cambien y por fin sea feliz a lado de ella ,pero eso no es todo voy a hacer que los tres se peleen por ella hasta morir. Es que sobreviva se queda con Hinata o capaz la mato no se todavía así léanlo, no mas y espero que me entiendan. bueno bye espero sus cometarios y sus criticas cuídense .**

**(solo eras broma jajaj)**

**Conociendo a una amiga o enemiga y no me te dejes sola**

**Jiraiya cargo a Naruto en su hombro y decidió llevo al Monte Myoboku , es allí donde aprendió todos sus jutsus para que Naruto no haga ninguna locura por amor**

**En la mansión Hyuga la puerta de esta se abrió estrepitosamente como si alguien quería entrar para atacarla , como era de esperar Neji apareció para ver lo que pasaba . **

**-¡Hinata –sama!- .-**_dijo Neji sorprendido al ver llegar a la chica muy apresuradamente como si alguien la persíguenosla_**.- ¿Por qué esta así ? _**_pregunto._**- alguien la está persiguiendo.**

**-AAAAAAAAAAA , no nada solo que..- **_descansado porque estaba un poco agitada por correr.-_** solo que , es que yooo.- **_Tratando de calmar su tristeza._** - No lo sé qué decir **

**-si no quiere contármelo, no le lo diga yo no voy a obligarla a que me cuente lo que le pasa .- **_con sinceridad._** – pero si quiere, que le lleve un té para que se relaje un poco.-**_para animarla un poco._

**-Si claro Neji nii san .- **_bajando la mirada_** .- si no es mucha molestia me podrías llevar dos tasas de es que té.- **_haciendo una pausa ._**- es que me agrada tu compañía .-**_fingiendo un sonris_**a. **_pero Neji no era ningún tonto sabía lo que le pasaba solo que él no quiera entrometerse así que se callo ._

_-_**está bien Hinata – sama .- **_se dirigió a la cocina de mansión._

**Gracias Neji nii san.-se puso a caminar a la sala de entrenamiento .**

**Entonces Hinata se dirigió a la sala de entrenamiento es allí donde se sentía ajusto en toda la mansión, allí fue donde Hinata vio a su madre por última vez con vida.**

**Flashback**

**-Mamá ajaj.- dijo **_se rio____más o menos de seis años ____una pequeña niña con ojos grandes perlados y cabello corto dirigiendo a la mujer muy parecida a ella _**.- mamá que me has a enseñar hoy .- **_con emoción_**.**

**-Bueno Hinata .-dijo **_un mujer casi idéntica a la pequeña sentada el piso de la sala_** .- la clase hoy es para que conozcas en significado del amor y a amistad. **

**-¡El significado del amor!**_.- volando a su cabeza a un costado_** -.!la amistad!.- .-**_inocentemente_**.- mamá ¿porque me dices eso? .**

**-Mira hija ,ven para aquí siéntetele junto conmigo.- **_mientras la niña se sentaba a lado de ella_** .- te voy a explicar lo que significa , mira dentro de poco asistirás a la academia, ¡no es así!.- **_Hinata solo movió la cabeza con afirmación.- _**En esta vida uno nunca está solo , siempre tiene que encontrar el amor y harás muchos amigos alguna día encontraras a la persona más importante en tu vida, así que espero que seas muy feliz como yo lo soy teniéndote a ti a tu hermanita . -**_mientras acariciaba el cabello de la niña.-_**Hija solo te pido que cuando yo no esté en este mundo, quiero que seas muy feliz no importa las adversidades que tengas que pasar ni el sufrimiento que te va a envolver, solo quiero que seas muy feliz encuentres a un chico muy fuerte como tu padre que sea amable y respetuoso como los demás y has muchos amigos no te pido que se muchos pero solo que sean sinceros contigo y no olvides sonreír tienes la sonrisa mas hermosa de toda la aldea .**

**- Si mamá te prometo que hare muchos amigo y. **_sonrojándose un poco.- _**VOY A ESCOGER AL CHICO QUE ME GUSTE.- **_mientras se ponía de pie .-__**mamá vamos a ver a mi hermanita ya se habrá despertado.**_

**-Claro que si hija ¡AHHHH!.- **_grito apoyándose de su hija._

**-MAMÁ QUE TE PASA.- **_su ojos de comenzaba a brotar unas pequeña lagrima._

**-N…o hija solo que AHHH.-**_ya no pudo soportar el dolor y se desvaneceos en el puso._

**-MAMÁ.-**_grito la niña y moviendo el cuerpo inerte se su madre _**.- ¿qué te pasa? AYUDA .-**_grito a un más fuerte en eso llega Hiashi._

**-¡HANA!.-**_solo dijo eso al ver a la mujer tendida en el suelo_**.- DIME QUE TE PASA.- **mientras la agarraba entre sus brazos.- **HÁBLAME** .- _con desesperación._

**-Hiaaashiii – **_abrió lentamente sus ojos._**- pooorrr favorrrr cuida a las niñas te lo pido.- **_débilmente_ mientras miraba _a su esposo.- _**cuídalas mucho protégelas coffff.- **_votando sangre por la boca._

_-_**MAMÁ .- **_comenzado a llorar mas fuerte_** que le pasa a mamá ,MAMÀ .-**_mirándola tristemente._

**-¡Hinata! no llores no quiero verte llorar.-**_limpiando sus lagrimas_** .- no te preocupes yoooo estoy bien.**

**-Hana no hables.- **_mirado a su esposa.- _**descansa.- **_en eso llego Ko que era en protector de la pequeña Hinata._

**-Hana-sama.-**_viendo a su hermana_** .- voy a llamar a los médicos del Clan..**

**-NO.-**_deteniéndolo_**.- ¡llévate a Hinata!.**

–**Pero Hiashi-sama.-**_mirando a la pequeña_**. **

**-¡Solo llevarla!.-**_abrazando a su esposa._

**-NO.-**_grito_**.- quiero estar con mamá.**

**-¡llévatela!.-**_grito con desesperación.-__**AHORA.**_

**-con usted diga.-**_no dijo mas y cargo a la niña si la llevo._

_-_**NO mamá,****mamá**_.-llorando ,mientras la sacaban de la habitación._

**-lo siiiento Hinataaaa.-**_en eso cerró los ojos para siempre._

**Fin del flashback**

**-Mamá…-¿cómo te extraño?.- **_mientras una pequeña lagrima salía de su mejilla_**. En eso Neji llego con un bandeja con dos tazas de té.**

**-Hinata-sama.-**_sentándose al lado de ella. -_**¿Aquí tengo su té?.**

**-Gracias Neji nii san.- **_limpiándose su mejilla.- _**te lo agradezco.-tomando la tasa de te .**

**-No quiero se imprudente pero solo quiero decirle que Hiashi-sama, solo quiere…-**_en es su prima lo interrumpió _

**- No te preocupes yo estoy bien ademases.-**_tomado un poco de té.-_** es lo que.- **_comenzando a llorar.-_** yo…. Ya no puedo más.- **_abrazando a su primo_**.**

**-¡HINATA-SAMA!.-**_sorprendido.- _**no se preocupe sabe todo se solucionara.- **_abrazando a su querida prima_**.**

**- No va estar todo bien.-**_llorando a un más_**.-¿Cuándo por fin? Naruto Kum me dijo que me amaba y yo a él pasa esto.- **_mirándolo_** .- ¿Por qué?.**

**- ¡Hinata-sama!.-**_acariciando su cabello_**.- no se preocupe todo… se va a solucionar . **

**- Pero ya no voy a estar con él .- **_llorando a un más_** .- le dije a ****Jiraiya-sama que se lo lleve a otro lugar**** …para que no haga nada.-**_haciendo una pausa_**.-ya no mea de mar.**

**- Sabe yo creo después de todo esto .-**_con ternura_** (nota de la autora Neji no es tierno o si espero su respuesta) **

**- Es que ….-**

**En eso escucharon un fuerte ruido que provenía afuera de la sala de entrenamiento, salieron los dos primos para ver qué pasaba.**

**-aaaaaaa.- **_agarrándose la cabeza y parándose del suelo_** .- ¡Ussppp! en donde estoy. **

**-¿Quién eres tú?.-**_dijo Neji a la chica_** .- que haces aquí.**

**-Hola.-**_saludando con la mano_**.-solo que quería para al otro..-en eso llegaron Ko y Hiro y la agarraron por ambos brazos.- Oigan, Oigan , no me maltraten.**

**-¡Cállate!.-**_grito Hiro_**.- seguro que eres una espía.**

**-Cómo te llamas niña.-**_pregunto Ko_** .- **

**-¡Mira!.-**_volteando a la derecha_** .-YO NO SOY NINGUNA NIÑA YA SOY TODA UNA MUJER .-**_grito_**.- Además usted no tiene derecho a hacerme esto , ya suélteme.**

**-Suéltenla ¡por favor! .-**_dijo Hinata_**.- en eso los dos hombres la soltaron.**

**-Oye gracias.-**_con confianza._**- estos dos gorilas , tienen mucha fuerza.- frotándose brazos.**

**-Hinata-sama te hizo una pregunta.- **_dijo Neji acercándose a ella_** .-¿Quién eres ?**

**-Bueno hombrecito. -**_tocándole el hombro_** .- Mi nombre es Mia la gitana.**

**-¿Mia la gitana?.-**_se pregunto.- _**¿Y no tiene Apellido?**

**-¿Qué eres sorna?- con sarcasmo.- ¿Qué parte? No entendiste. ¿Qué me llamo? Mia la gitana.! Ósea ¡**

**- Lo siento no quería incomodarte.- **_tímidamente._**-yo solo quiera saber.-**_en eso Mia la interrumpió. _

**- ¿No sé por qué ?te disculpas.-**_soltando el hombro a Neji__y dirigiéndose a ella.- _**eres rara , debe ser por este ambiente en donde vives , lleno de penumbras y muy sombrías. **

**-¿Cómo? te atreves a decir eso.- **_protesto Hiro.- _**Por, si no lo sabes niña en Clan Hyuga en las más honorable y respetable de toda la aldea de Konoga.**

**-¡Así!.-**_con admiración_** .-bueno si dices que es honorable y respetable lo será o no lo sé tampoco .**

**- se mejor llamar a los anbus para que te interroguen.- **_dijo Ko acercándose a la gitana_**.- vamos .-**_tomándola de brazo__y comenzando a caminar_

**-Oye oye .- **_con molestia.-_** ¡no me toques! .**

**-Déjala Ko. -**_detenido a si protector_**.- ella es mi invitada .**

**-Pero Hinata –sama.-**_protesco ko_**.- debes ser una espía debemossss. **_en eso _

**-Por una vez estoy de acuerdo contigo Ko.-**_ interrumpiendo.-_**debemos informar a los anbus.**

**-¡Dije que no!.-**_apretando sus manos_**.- Por favor .-**_rogando_**.- ella será mi invitada y confío en ella. **

**-Hay gracias Hinata .-y **_ella solo movió la cabeza confirmado su pregunta__corriendo a ella y abrazándola_** .-así que seré tu invitada ¡que buen persona que eres! . **_soltándole y agarradera ambas manos. _**Eres muy amable.**

**-No tienes por qué agradecérmelo solo que viedo tus ojos.- **_mirándola directamente_**.- siento que eres sincera y muy confiable.**

**-¡Nunca nadie me había dicho algo! así..- **_soltándole las manos_**.- ¿quieres ser mi amiga? .**

**- claro.- **_con timidez ya que Hinata casi no hablaba con las chicas de la academia_**. entonces te mostrare donde te vas a quedar.**

**-Muy bien entonces vamos. Y comenzaron a caminar sin impórtales lo que digan los tres hombre que están junto con ella..**

**- ¡Hinata-sama, nunca va a cambiar siempre viendo los bueno de una persona aunque no la conozca bien. **_Dijo pensando Neji_**.**

**-Bueno entonces me voy tengo un asunto que debo tratar .-**_haciendo un reverencia.- _

**- Neji.- **_viendo a castaño_** .- ¿quiero que vigiles a esa chica? Hay algo que en ella no me agrada.**

**-Ya oyó lo dijo Hinata-sama.- **_contestándole al viej_o**.- Es su invitada, y será mejor no contradecir lo que nos dice porque dentro de poco se ira de no ya no será parte de nosotros.- **_mirándolo_**.- con su permiso. Haciendo un reverencia se va.**

**- Ja chiquillo impertinente.- **_volteándose y yéndose a la reunión_** .- será mejor informarle de esto a Hiashi.**

**En el habitación de Hinata**

**-¡Asu! Tu habitación es grande .-admirando su habitación.**

**-Tú crees contesto.- **_tímidamente.-_** Mia chan eto porque te viste así. **_mirando su forma de vestir de la chica._

**- Es que así no vestimos los gitanos.- **_dándose la una vuelta para que viera _**.- ¿te gusta nos vestimos muy sexis no ? Quieres que te cuente lo que hacemos nosotros.**

**-Si.-**_agachando su cabeza_**.- ¿Quiero sabes más de tu cultura?.-**_algo emocionada_**.**

**-Bueno nnnnn .- **_pesando un poco lo que le iba a decir_**.-Desde que tengo menoría , los gitanos siempre viajábamos por todo el mundo éramos libre, siempre yendo donde el viento nos lleve, íbamos de pueblo en pueblo cuidad y cuidad adivinado lo que pasaría y algunos de nosotros también hacíamos hechizos para aliviar los dolores y los males de algunas personar hacían algunos también tenían algún tipo raro de poder como regeneración espontanea ,hacer creer todo tipo de cosas , éramos un pueblo libre pero….. hasta el Rey Luquerlo celosos de los poderes de los gitanos decidieron atacar nuestra comparsa, pero como ya sabía lo que pasaría decidimos hacer un convenio para que no nos hicieran daño así que mandaron a tres jóvenes y su maestro para poder experimentar con ellos, solo quería nuestro poderes para poder atacar sus ambiciones ,el maestro y el rey Luquerlo se fusionaron un hechizo así que la mente del maestro fue corroído por el rey ambicioso. Los tres chicos que se llamaban Mia – Bell poseía la regeneración espontanea y también usaba hechizo fuertes , Belika hacia crees todos tipos de cosas y objetos su fuerte no era la magia pero se defendía en algunos hechizo básicos y Frederick es un gran hechicero poseía el poder y la habilidades de ellas así que, combatieron con él pero perdieron destruyendo casi todo su reino así, que decidieron lanzar un hechizo contra en rey Luquerlo, usaron sus piedras mágicas …y bueno te contare la otra parte de la historia otro día .- .**_sentándose en el piso del cuarto de Hinata ._

**-¡Impresionante! .-**a_dmirada_**.- Mia chan, ¿ te llamas igual que la chica de la historia? –**_pregunto_** . **

**-Bueno es que mi abuela me llamo así .- **_pensando una respuesta rápida_** .- por que Mia Bell y ella eran grandes amigas . es por eso cada día gozo de mi libertad y siempre seré libre. **

**- Al menos eres libre.-**_desanimada_**.**

**-Sabes, mi abuela me dijo antes de morir , me dijo que encuentre mi verdadero yo , ¿Qué vaya por todo el mundo ? Y encuentre mi verdadera libertad. Den donde este siempre voy a ser libre. Y si encuentro a alguien que mi corazón elija siempre , lo proteja aunque me cueste la vida. **

**-¿Qué profundo ? es muy admirable .-**_un poco más animada_**.-Yo amo a alguien pero no puedo ¿Por qué ? quiero protegerlo y si para protegerlo y verlo feliz tengo que sacrificarme y ya no tener mi libertad lo haré…porque ESE ES MI CAMINO NINJA.**

**-¿Cuando lo amas? Debe ser alguien muy especial para sacrificarte de esa forma.-**_**sorprendida. **_**Ya se lo dijiste ¿el corresponde a tus sentimientos.**

**-Si…..-**_comenzado a llorar _**.- Naruto kun corresponde a mis sentimientos .-llorando.- no es justo después de tanto tiempo de no verlo porque….. me tiene que para…. eso yo lo amo y siempre….. lo amara . **

**-¡Oh Hinata!.-**_abrazando a la oji perla_** .**

**-¿Por qué? Yo siempre voy a estar solo , siempre voy a estar solo.-**_llorando es el hombre de la peli negra_**.- Nunca voy a ser libre , siempre me cortaran las alas.**

**-Sabes Hinata .-**_agarrándole de los hombros para que la viera directo a los ojos_** .- Tú nunca vas a estar sola , voy a estar contigo siempre , ¿porque desde de qué?... dijiste que me soltaran pensé .. que tu eres mi amiga ¿quieres ser mi amiga? .**

**-Si .-**_tímidamente._**- si..Quiero ser tu amiga.**

**-Entonces como amigas que solo te daré algo especial .- **_soltándola y parándose.- _**Vamos**_.- extendiendo su mano para que se levantara.-_**vamos a buscar a ese chico a ¡Naruto!¿QUE DICE?. **_alzando un poco la voz._

_-_**Pero.. –**_agachando un poco la mirada_**.- Dentro de poco me voy a comprometer y no quiero verlo sufrir.**

**- Digamos que…esta es la ultimas vez que le lo vezas.- **_arrodillándose ._**- Yo creo que tu destino pueda cambiar si lo vez.**

**-Tú crees .-**_levantado la mira_** .-¡pero! no ser donde está.**

**-No te preocupes por eso .-**_mirado al techo_** .- Tu déjamelo a mí.- **_parándose con decisión _**.-Yo soy Mia la gitana .**_levantado sus brazo.-_**Vamos.- **_extendiendo otra vez su mano _** .**

**-Claro….- **_agarradle a mano para que se levantara_**.- Vamos a buscas a Naruto kun.**

**-Si…-**_animadamente_**.- entonces amigas. **_Mostrándole en meñique. _**Para hacer el pacto de amistad **

**-Amigas .-**_juntado su meñique_**.**

**-A partir de hoy Hinata y Mia serán mejores amigas.**

**-claro .-**_abrasándola_** .- gracias.**

**-No hay de que .-**_se separaron_** .- Vamos. caminado a la puerta **

**-Vamos .- siguiéndola .**

**Bueno quería subir dos capítulos pero no se pudo es que tengo exámenes .**

**Léanlo y espero sus comentaros.**

**Bueno nos vemos cuídense .**

**Bye.**

Konohamaru


	8. Amor e Intrigas

**Amor e Intrigas**

**Flashback**

**-Claro….- **_agarradle a mano para que se levantara_**.- Vamos a buscas a Naruto kun.**

**-Si…-**_animadamente_**.- entonces amigas. **_Mostrándole en meñique. _**Para hacer el pacto de amistad **

**-Amigas .-**_juntado su meñique_**.**

**-A partir de hoy Hinata y Mia serán mejores amigas.**

**-claro .-**_abrasándola_** .- gracias.**

**-No hay de que .-**_se separaron_** .- Vamos. caminado a la puerta **

**-Vamos .- siguiéndola .**

**Fin del flashback**

**Después se hacer su pacto de amistad las dos decidieron que era hora de salir de mansión Hyuga para ir en busca de Naruto, pero en eso Hiashi las detiene **

**-¡Adonde crees que vas Hinata!.-**_replicando a su hija_**.- Sabes que no puedes ir de la mansión.-**_mirando con desaprobación a la chica que estaba a su lado. _**¿Quién es esa chica tal descubierta? **_Mirado con más furia a la chica_**.**

**- Padre.-**_sorprendida por su actitud_**.-¿Por qué? lo preguntas Padre ,Mia chan es mi amiga y va a ser mi invitada ,aunque no estés de acuerdo .-**_enfrentándose a su padre_** .Ella se quedara con nosotros un tiempo .-**_bajando la mirada al suelo_** .-Y sabes que dentro de poco me voy a ir de aquí , Así que… .-**_levanto a la mirada y viendo a su padre directamente a los ojos_**.-ELLA SERÁ MI INVITADA TE GUSTE O NO. **

**-Hinata…-**_Sorprendida por la actitud de la chica tímida._

**-¿Cómo? te atreves a decime eso.-**_molestándose._**-Soy tu padre y tienes que respetarme yy.**

**-Sí….lo sé .-**_interrumpiendo lo que iba a decir su padre_** . – Prometí a mi mamá que te respetaría y no pienso romper mi promesa Ese es mi Camino Ninja. Hiashi se quedo sorprendido por lo que dijo su hija y recordó a la madre de sus hijas a su esposa a la que amaba con locura .- Así que por favor.-**_suplicando_**.- Deja que me Mia chan se quede conmigo hasta que yo me vaya. **

**-Está bien .-**_mirando de nuevo a la chica y dándole la espalda_** .-Te quiero aquí dentro de tres horas , regresen pronto.**

**-SI .-Dijeron las dos amigas.**

**-Fmmmmmmmmm entonces recordó a esa chica a Mia .- Ella me recuerda a la gitanilla que vino hace mas de 16 años .**

**Afuera de la Mansión Hyuga **

**-No pensé que te enfrentaras a tu padre de esa forma .-**_mirada por la actitud de ella no había dicho ninguna palara desde que salieron de la mansión __**.-**_**Eres valiente .**

**-Naruto kun me dijo lo mismo .-**_saliendo de sus pensamientos.-_

_-_**Lo amas mucho no es ¡así!.**

**-Si lo amo .**

**-Bueno , antes de ir a buscar a tu amado.- **_albardando un poco .-_**Tengo que ,buscar algunas hierbas para hacer alguna pociones y de paso quiero prestar mis servicios como adivina. **

**-Está bien .-**_sonriendo_** .- sabes quiero…que ….-**_tímidamente_** .**

**-Si ya sé lo que me quiere decir , quieres que vea tu futuro no es así.**

**-Entonces lo harías.- **_emocionada_**.-Puedes ver mi futuro al lado de Naruto kun. En eso Sakura e Ino las vieron.**

**-Oye Hinata.- **_caminado Sakura hacia ellas_** .- Oye quien es esa chica.**

**-Bueno días Sakura san.- **_salundando a la chica_** .-Bueno ella es Mia la Gitana **

**-Hola.- **_saludando_

**-Hola -.**_respondiendo lados_**.**

**-¿Qué? así te llamas .-**_interviniendo Ino _**.-Así… esa en la forma de vestir de los gitanos.**

**Ino tú la conoces a los Gitanos.-**_algo incrédula Sakura_**.**

**-Claro que si Sakura.-**_mirando a la peli rosa.-_**Eh oído rumores que ello viajan a todo lado y predicen el destino de todos los que se acercan a ellos.**

**- Me puedes decir mi destino.-**_dijo Sakura._

**- Oye frentona yo le iba a decir lo mismo.-**_algo alterada ._**Espera tu turno .**

**-Cállate Ino puerca ella me va decirlo primero. entonces comenzaron a discutir .**

**-Hinata .-**_miradora de reojo.- _**Así son siempre.-ella solo contesto con la cabeza afirmado su teoría –Bueno está bien….-**_separándolas _**.- les parece que a la que ha nacido primero des las dos le voy a contar su futuro.**

**-Bueno yo salgo ganado naci primero que tu.- **_alardeando .-_**Siempre soy la primera **

**-arrrrrrrrrrr solo por siete meses .**

**-Está bien chicas dejen de discutir.- **_dijo Hinata _**.Miren por qué no vamos al bosque allí es mas tranquilo **

**-Como diga .-dijeron las tres. entonces se caminado hacia el bosque.**

**Por otro lado en otro lugar pesimamente en el ****Monte Myoboku un chico de cabellos dorado despertaba después de dos hora. Estaba en un pequeño cuarto rescoscado él es suelo cubierto por unas mantas.**

**Mmmmm.- **_sobándose los ojo_**s **_entonces recordó .-_**¿en dónde estoy?.- **_levándose presurosamente _** y **_se pregunto_**.****-¿ Qué lugar es este?. Tengo que ir a buscar a Hinata chan **

**-Estas en el ****Monte Myoboku.-**_respóndele Jiraiya_ .-**Te quedara aquí hasta que pase todo eso. No permite que cometas una locura.**

**-¿Qué esta bromando?-**_algo disgustado._**-¡Como puedo estar tranquilo! Si ella va a .**

**-Hinata ya tomo su decisión. –**_Interrumpiendo a rubio _**.- Esta haciendo todo esto para protegerte y**

**-Yo también la quiero proteger .-**_ahora él lo interrumpió _**.-Hinata chan no se merece esto.!Tu sabes perfectamente ¡Ero sennin.- **_apretando sus puño_**s. Siempre pensé que estaba enamorado de Sakura chan pero ahora después de no verla creí que todavía a amaba, pero desde que la vi a Hinata , bella , tan delicada , tan dulce , su sonrisa cándida me cautivo y no pienso perderla ni por Gaara ni por nadie . **_Se paro y dijo_**.- Voy a regresar y le diré a su padre y a todo su clan que la amo con mi vida. Y si tengo que rebelarme con mi maestro lo hare.**

**- Oye muchacho ,ya no eres el chiquillo que se alteraba por todo está …bien te ayudare .- **_admirado lo que le dijo su discípulo _**.-Si quieren enfrentar a Hiashi tienes que poner de tu parte.**

**-Lo haré gracias esto, Ero sennin te prometo que no te defraudare.**

**-Muy buen muchacho, prepárate. –**_**Dándole la espalda.-**_** Te ayudare a que neutralices el ****Byakugan**

**-Si .**_dijo Naruto muy entusiasmado_

**En bosque de Konoga tres chicas estaban entusiasmadas que Mia la Gitana le diga su fututo estaba todo verde con arboles grande y majestuosos lleno de vida había una pradera llena de flores .**

**-¿Qué hermoso lugar .-**_admirado el bosque_**.- Bueno comencemos ,Sakura no es así.-**_señalando a la peli rosa_** .**

**-Si te pareces que vamos a refugiarnos de sol en un árbol.-**_mirado uno de los arboles que tenga mayo follaje _**.- ¿Qué te parece ese? **_Señalando el árbol y caminado hacia el ._

_-_**Buen chica , ustedes quédense aquí que nosotras ahorita regresamos eso es personal y no quiero que nadie vea o oiga o que le voy a decir está bien .- **_caminado hacia el árbol_** . **

**-Está bien .-**_Dijeron las dos ._

**-Sí que caminas muy rápido .-**_mientras veía a la chica sentadnos frente a ella ._

_-_**Bueno si, es que los gitanos caminamos mucho.-**_abriendo el bolsillo escondido de su falda__y sacando unas cartas_** .Mira lo que voy a hacer y tu aras los mismo.**

**-Si.-**_dijo Sakura viendo lo que hacia_

**- Primero tienes que barajar cartas con aproximadamente treinta cartas .- **_barajeando_** .-Y luego partirlas en tres y luego me indicaras que parte quieres .- **_sacando la pañoleta dorada de su cadera extendiéndola _**.Esta bien hazlo.**

**-Muy bien .-**_y la peli rosa se puedo hacer lo que le indicaron paso a paso_**.- Aquí las tienes escojo las de lado derecho .-**señalado con su dedo.

-**Está bien**.-_retirando las otras_ cartas.- **tu destino solo son de nueve cartas** **, eso es bueno es decir que ya empezarte a forjar tu destino **

**-¿Por qué? lo dices .- **_en duda_**.- Quieres decir que mi destino ya esta hacho.**

**-No del todo, nosotros cuando nácenos ya esta muestro destino escrito pero , cuando no tómanos la decisión correctas muestro destinos se aleja cada día más se tarda pero llega .-**_cruzado sus dedos _

**-Así que mi destino ya esta yendo en la orden correcto.- **_mirándola incrédulamente_** .**

**-Primero te leo cartas y luego ya veremos.-**_ordenado las cartas en tres filas de tres_** .- Esta bien. Órale .-comenzado al voltear la cartas -., eso no es bueno a , no que horror que molestia , si que vas a llorar.-**_dijo exagerando más de la cuentas _**.**

**-¿Qué?¿por qué dices eso? ****ME VA A PASAR ALGO LE VA A PARSAR ALDO AL HOMBRE QUE AMO .**_dramatizando un poco_**.-¿Qué pasa.?-Viéndola con desesperación.**

**-Primero tranquilarte , segundo no te he dicho nada para que te pongas así fnnn sss.- sonriendo un poco.- a mi me gustas exagera un poco para ver como se reaccionan.**

**-Urrr.- **_empezándose a enojar_** .-Oye….quieres te golpee ahora mismo por. En eso la interrumpe **

**-Te toco la carta de la espadas, eso significa que hay algo que te molesta , luego te toco la carta del deseo eso lo explica todo , junto con ella la carta amor eso dos carta tienen un mismos significado quieres decir que desea que alguien regrese y te diga que te amas no es así .-**_miradora a los ojos ._

**-¿Quieres decir? que Sasss.-**_en eso lego la volvió a interrumpir_** .-**

**-Que impaciente eres no he terminado y ya te hacer ilusiones.-**_mirado la cielo_**.- muy bien es que estábamos en la segunda fila te toco la carta de la desesperación junto a ella la carta del sufrimiento y el odio te o voy a decir lo que significa después en la tercera y ultima fila te toco la carta de la envidia y la venganza y esta carta está en blanco es essssss..**

**-¿Y qué quieres decirme con todo eso ? voy a .-**_interrumpiéndola y mas alterada de lo normal . ._

_-_**Déjame terminar es por eso que Sasuke te considera una molestia.- **_enojase ella también_

**-¡ACASO SABES LO QUE SIENTO!.-**_gritando y molestándose_** .**

**-JAJAJ .-**_riéndose_** .- Sabes Sasuke no te quiere aquí en las cartas lo dicen el regresa pero no re busca el va a buscar a otra persona , te vas a desesperar y sufrirás y lo buscar para decirle tus sentimientos pero el te va a ignorar y cuando él te diga aquí le interesa y vas a decir que te diga quién es esa persona la vas a odiar , la envidaras , buscaras venganza **

**-No .-**_moviendo la cabeza_** .- ¡Eso es mentita ¡,Sasuke kun **_.- dudando_**.- y si yole digo primero el me va a .**

**- Y por si no lo sabes las cartas nunca mienten .Él no te va a decir nada , solo te dirá que eres una molestia y seguirás sufriendo desde el día que se fue. **

**-Yo quiero escuchar más .- **_parándose y corriendo despernadamente_** .**

**-Tú destino a partí de ahora va a cambiar ,de las decisiones que tomes .- **_parándose y caminado hacia las dos chicas ._

_-_**Sakura- san .-**_algo preocupada__porque vio corriendo .-_**¿Qué te dicho?.**

**-¿Si que te dijo? .-**_mirado a su amiga_

**-Nada importante **_.-apretado sus puchos_** .- Ino es tu turno y espero que tu destino días mejor que el mío . Disculpé pero quiero estar sola .se fue lo único que dijo y e fue corriendo .**

**-SAKURA .-grito Ino.-Voy a alcanzarla. quería corres pero en eso Mia la detuvo. **

**-Ino es tu turno , no te preocupes ella solo no quiere aceptar su destino.- **_poniendo sus manos en sus caderas _

**-Pero Mia-chan….-**_intervenido la oji perla .- ¿_**Qué paso?**

**-El destino de Sakura y el tuyo están entrelazados .-**_volteándose y dándole la espalda_** .- Entonces Ino vamos.**

**Si .- **_**con decisión**_

**Nota:**** ¿qué es intrigas? Si sabemos que,**** En un argumento, serie de acontecimientos que constituyen el nudo, especialmente si suscitan el interés. Enredo, embrollo. **

**Esa es la misión de Mia ósea yo voy a meter mis intrigas a Sakura y no tanto a Hinata , pero cuando se entere de que al amor de su vida ama a la chica tímida se va armar y embrollo terrible así léanlo y disfrútenlo.**

**GRASIAS**

**CUÍDENSE **


	9. EL COMPROMISO Y EL REGRESO DE UN AMIGO

EL COMPROMISO Y EL REGRESO DE UN AMIGO

Flashback

-Sakura- san .-algo preocupada porque vio corriendo .-¿Qué te dicho?.

-¿Si que te dijo? .-_mirado a su amiga_

-Nada importante _.-apretado sus puchos_ .- Ino es tu turno y espero que tu destino días mejor que el mío . Disculpé pero quiero estar sola .se fue lo único que dijo y e fue corriendo .

-SAKURA .-grito Ino.-Voy a alcanzarla. quería corres pero en eso Mia la detuvo.

-Ino es tu turno , no te preocupes ella solo no quiere aceptar su destino.- _poniendo sus manos en sus caderas _

-Pero Mia-chan….-intervenido la oji perla .- ¿Qué paso?

-El destino de Sakura y el tuyo están entrelazados .-_volteándose y dándole la espalda_ .- Entonces Ino vamos.

Si .- con decisión

Fin del flashback

-Bueno Ino.-_miradora ._-Es tu turno sígueme.-_caminado._

-Está bien .-_siguiéndola_.- Hinata ya regreso.

-Sí. Respondió -

-Muy bien, Ino siéntate.- _mientras se sentaba_.-

-Si.- _haciendo lo mismo_ .-Mia que le dijiste a Sakura .

-¡Eso no te incumbe!.-_barajeando las cartas_.- Tu destino no va interferir con lo de ella.

-Entonces mi destino no va ser igual que ...-_en eso la interrumpió ._

-Mira Ino .-_un poco molesta_ .- Mejor no preguntes y vamos a comenzar , bueno primero tienes que barajar cartas .-_entregándoselas _.- luego partirlas en tres y luego me indicaras que parte quieres .- _mientras la veía como lo hacía_ .

-Bueno , aquí las tienes.- _poniéndolas en la pañoleta_ .-Bueno escojo la del centro .-_señalando el lugar ._

_-_Muy bien entonces voy a restirar las otras .-_sacándolas_ .- Tu destino son solo de seis cartas .-_mientras las ponía en tres filas de tres_ .Eso es bueno

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso ?Acaso va a pasar algo! …

-No me interrumpas.-_algo molesta.- _Mira antes de voltear las cartas , voy a decirte que abandones tus sentimientos que tienes por Sasuke , ¡te va hacer daño!.

-¿Qué ?.-s_orprendida _.- ¿Cómo sabes, QUE YO ?

-Mira como gitana yo se la vida te toda Konoga desde que llegue.

- Yo siempre voy a amar a Sasuke –kun .- _agachándola la mirada.-_Pero ahora ya no se de mis sentimientos por él.

-Está bien entonces vamos a comenzar.- _volteando las cartas _.- ahhh .-_sorprendida_.- Te tocaron las caras, la flor imperial es significa cambio , La carta de la ilusión vas a conocer a alguien que te cautivaras , la amistad tu amigos Shikamaru y Choji te ayudaran , la carta del sufrimiento , la carta de sueño y por último la carta de la satisfacción.

-¿Eso qué significa?._-dudando un poco de las palabras de la gitana_.-Acaso yo voy a sufrir por Sasuke –kun y porque metes a Shikamaru y Choji en todo eso.

-Mira significa vas a cambiar tus sentimientos por el conocerás a alguien muy pronto que te ayudara a cambiar un poco lo que sientes, el sufrimiento y la amistad se juntan vas a sufrir mucho porque Sasuke no te va a buscar ni a Sakura y a ti, es por eso que tus amigos te ayudaran a olvidarlo todo , la carta del sueño significa que cumplirás con algo que creías perdido tú tienes un talento y vas a cumplir y por último la satisfacción cuando cumplas todas tus metas vas a sentir la mayor satisfacción tu corazón va a sentir la mayor felicidad.

-jjajajaj .- _riéndose _.-Tú crees que me voy a creer en todo lo que me dijiste .

-Pero si tú misma de dijiste que querías sabes de tu futuro.- _parándose ._

_-_Si al principio.- _levantándose también.-_pero yo no creo eso.-_volteándose _ .-Yo forrare mi propio destino bueno adiós .-_retirándose ._

-¡Solo el tiempo lo dirá….!-peinado sus cabello son sus dedos .

-¡Hinata es tu turno! .- _mirando a la chica_.- ve a ver tu futuro .-_algo sarcástica_ .

-Pero yo_.- tímidamente ._-No sé que me vaya a decir.

-Mira, esto en una tontería para mi además.- _tocándole en hombro_.- tú solo forjaras tu propio destino.- s_oltándola _.-bueno me voy a buscara Sakura. Nos vemos.- _despidiéndose._

-Adiós .-_pensando_.- ¿Qué le habrá dicho Mia a Ino y Sakura?

- HINATA .-gritando y levantado sus manos para que viera .-Ven aquí ¡Es tu turno!.

-Si .-tímidamente y se en marcha para ir donde ella.

-Está bien Hinata.-_mirándola _.-siéntate .

-Claro .-_sentándose._- antes de empezar quiero decirte ¿Qué? Porque dijiste que mi destino y el de Sakura –san están entrelazados.

-Eso no te lo puedo decir ,es me mala suerte.

-Pero….- ._acachando la mirada_ .-no sé

-Mira mejor veo tu futuro y ya veremos .-_mirándola._- Muy bien comenzamos primero , tienes que barajar cartas y luego partirlas en tres y luego me indicaras que parte quieres.-entendiste no.

-Si .-afirmado con la cabeza.- entonces voy a comenzar. -barajeando las cartas .

-Muy bien ahora , pon las cartas en la pañoleta.- _señalando la misma_ .

-¡Aquí estas!.- _dejándolas en el lugar indicado_ .-quiero las del lado izquierdo.- _señalando._

_-_Está bien .- _mirando al suelo y acomodando las cartas_ .-bueno , antes de voltear las cartas voy a advertirte ¿qué? .

-Si lo sé .-_agachando la mirara_.-No te tengo que hacer ilusiones con lo que me digan las cartas porque ya se cual se mi destino.

-¡Te equivocas ¡ .- _levantando su mentón para que la mirara_.- Lo único que te voy a decir que es que tienes que tener confianza en ti misma .-_soltándola y sacando algo de tu bolsillo _.-toma .-_entregándosela._

-¿Qué bonito ?.-admirando el collar que estaba hecho de un piedra llamada jade , era de color verde y tenia cadena muy fina de color plateado .-¿pero para que me lo das?

-Te lo regalo, es tuyo .-_mirándola con ternura_.- Se llama ,piedra de jade es un a buleto que utilizamos los gitanos para la buena suerte . y prosperidad del clan.

-Pero eso es de tu clan y yo…. -_tratando de entregárselo_ .-no puedo aceptarlo .

-No te preocupes _.-como si no le importara_.- acéptalo , si no lo voy a tomar como un insulto .-_enojándose un poco._

-¡Lo siento!.-_disculpándose _.-Yooo no quiera ofenderte ¡lo siento!

-¡Aaaa! no te preocupes , solo que me molesta tu actitud ._-dijo con sinceridad _

-¿Ya sé, que eres una gran Kunoichi? ,! pero debes tener confianza en ti misma! –_dándole fuerzas ._

_-_¡Es que yo! .-_tímidamente _.- Antes no confiada en mi misma y me rendía fácilmente , pero el _.- con alegría_ .-¡Me ayudo a llevar el camino correcto! En camino que lleva a ser Ninja.

-Y es chico es Naruto ¡no es así!.- _sonrió con burla al ver como la chica se sonrojaba_. Su nombre es Naruto Uzumaki_ el Kyuubi _. el algún día cambia el mundo ninja en que vivimos.- _dijo suavemente_

-A aaa.- _dijo sorprendida _.-¿Cómo sabes eso ?

- -¡Hay niña yo lo sé todo!.- _dijo suavemente.-_Yo soy una gitana .

-Tienes razón.- _se rio un poco.-_Sabes yo pienso lo mismos Naruto-kun va a cambiar el mundo ninja .-_ se levantó rápidamente.-_Y yo lo ayudare.

-¡Así que lo ayudara!.-_mirándola con escepticismo_ .-¿Por qué no mejor te sientas ? y yo te dije si vas a ayudarlo o no.

-Si .-sentándose rápidamente .

-Bueno comencemos , pero en eso llego Neji con noticias .

-¡Hinata –sama .-_aliviado .-_¡Aquí esta ¡la estaba buscando por todas ¡ ¿está bien?

-Neji nii san .- se levantó rápidamente sorprendida por la actitud de su primo .-Si estoy bien

-¿Qué bueno?.- _calmándose un poco_ .- Me encontré con Ino y me dijo que estaba con Mia la gitana ¿Qué estaban asiendo ustedes dos?.- _les pregunto a la chicas._

-Nada Neji.- _dijo con confianza.-_a y por siento solo llama Mia .-_ dijo sentada en el piso .-_como que Mia la gitana no me agrada un poco .

-Bueno .- _articuló articulo en castaño_ .-¡Hinata –sama! su padre ¿quiere hablar con usted con urgencia , eso coreo su compromiso ?

-¿Qué ?.- dijo sorprendida.

-Hinata-sama .-_mirando a su prima_ .-Se que esta sorprendía por el compromiso con el Kazekage , pero de entender quee, eso Mia interviene.

-Neji ,¿Por qué no eres sincero con Hinata?.-_Parando abruptamente se su asiento_ .-y le dice que se adelanto del compromiso y es para dos días y que Gaara ya está aquí en Konoha.

-¿COMO SABES ESO ?.-_dijo muy sorprendido_ .-Hinata –sama yooo lo siento .-_Bajando la mirada _.

-¿Qué ?.-_Dijo sorprendida_.-¡Dime que no es verdad ¡Neji nii san!, Dime que en dos días no voy a comprometerme. –_sujetando sus hombro_ .-¡Dime que es mentira!.-_comenzando a llorar._!dime que no es cierto ¡.- _se aferró al pecho de Neji_ .

-Lo siento , pero es verdad .-_zafándose para que lo mirara_ .- en estos momentos yo no puedo hacer nada, Lo siento mucho.

-NO .-_escondiendo su rostro con sus manos_ .-NO es justo .-_arrodillándose .-__¿_Porque mi padre? Me hace esto .-_comenzó a llorar .-_ ¿Por qué quiere deshacerse de mí?.

-Hinata.-_dijo Mia mirándola con tristeza.-_Sabes .-_ arrodillándose ante ella y abrazándola .- _No llores. en eso

-¿Mi padre tanto me odia? .- _le dijo zarandeándola_ .-yo no quiero que eso ocurra tan pronto.

- ¡Hinata-sama!.- _agachándose para ver a su prima_ .-¡Venga conmigo ¡

-Neji nii san .- _mirándolo .- _¿A dónde?

-Voy a hacer que huya de aquí .- _le sonrió.-_Yo me voy a enfrentar a Hiashi –samay si quieren un vida a cambio de eso insulto yo no hare _.- dijo con decisión_ .-¿Por qué apara eso fue creada la familia secundara para proteger a la familia principal? Yo quiero verla feliz.

-¿Qué?.- _lo miro sorprendida .-_¡No! .-_moviendo su cabeza_.- NO quiero que te pase nada , no me lo perdonaría si te pasa algo.-_sus las lágrimas comenzaron a caer libremente en el suelo .-_Esto siento egoísta.- _limpiándose sus lagrimas_ .-no quiero que te sacrifique por mi capricho.

-Hinata-sama .-_dijo sorprendido pero la actitud de su prima_ .-Yo voy a sacrificarme por usted .

-Vamos Neji nii san _.- levantándose del suelo y comenzando a caminar .- _vamos a la mansión Hyuga. Ben Mia-chan eres mi invitada y quiero que este conmigo.

-Hinata .-_dijeron ambos_ .- Hinata-sama .

En otra parte precisamente. En la torre de la Hokage

Tsunade -sama .-_abrió abruptamente la puesta de la oficina_ .-

-¿Cuántas veces?Quieres que te diga que toque la puerta antes de entrar a mi oficina!.-_Dijo lago alterada _

¡Lo siento! .-_disculpándose _.- ¡no sabe lo que ha pasado!

-¿Qué paso ahora?.-_Dijo la rubia mientras firmaba algunos documentos._

-Gaara-sama esta aquí .-poniendo la manos sobre el escritorio

-¿Qué es muy pronto?.-_dijo sorprendida .en eso tocaron la puerta Toc toc _

_-_Adelante .- _respondió Tsunade tranquilamente_

-Siéntenlo interrumpir Tsunade-sama .-dijo Hiashi entando a la a oficina .-Pero Gaara-sama esta aquí .pase por favor.

-Bienvenido Kazekage-sama.- dijo la Hokage saludó cordialmente.-Es un gusto conocerlo.

-En gusto es mío Hokage – sama .-_contesto seriamente .-_ -

Bueno lo voy a dejar como suspendo hacer como se pone , así que léanlo y espero sus comentarios , en próximo capitulo será MI GRAN RIVAL , AY quiero hacer un encuestas a sí que aquí le va

¿Cómo que quieren que se quede Hinata ?

Naruto

Sasuke

Gaara

¿Si en el animé Naruto no se queda con Hinata?¿Que harían ?

Llorarían

Gritarían

Irían a Japón para matar o golpear al creador

Se conformarían.

¿Si Sasuke se enamora de Hinata ? que haría eso en el caso de mi historia (responder )

Bueno eso es todo espero que respondan , nos vemos bye cuídense


	10. Encuesta

**Bueno amigos lectores voy a hacer un encuesta así que espero respondan .**

**¿Cómo que quieren que se quede Hinata ?**

**Naruto**

**Sasuke**

**Gaara**

**¿Si en el animé Naruto no se queda con Hinata?¿Que harían ?**

**Llorarían **

**Gritarían**

**Irían a Japón para matar o golpear al creador **

**Se conformarían.**

**¿Si Hinata se enamora de Sasuke? que haría Naruto caso de mi historia **

**Paliaría por su amor**

**Mataría a su mejor amigo **

**Eso nunca va pasar **

**¿En el caso que Gaara , se enamore en verdad de Hinata que haría ella ? (eso si respondan ?**

**¿Quién que Hinata muera ?**

**Bueno eso es todo respondan nos vemos cuídense **

n_n


	11. Mi gran Rival

**MI GRAN RIVAL PRIMERA PARTE **

**Flashback**

**-Bienvenido Kazekage-sama.- **_dijo la Hokage saludó cordialmente_**.-Es un gusto conocerlo.**

**-En gusto es mío Hokage – sama.-**_contesto seriamente .- -_

**Fin del flashback**

**-¿Que le trae por acá Kazekage –sama?.-**_pregunto al rubia_

**-¿Sabe usted bien , porque estoy aquí ?, ¡Voy a comprometerme no!.- **_respondió con sarcasmo, mientras cruzaba sus brazos._

**-¡Si lo sé pero!.-**_haciendo una pausa_** –es muy joven para contraer matrimonio serio.-**_en eso uno de los consejeros lo la interrumpió_

**-¡Eso ya no está en disfunción Tsunade ¡.-**_replico uno de los ancianos de Konoha .- _**Gaara-sama, está aquí para su compromiso con Hinata ****Hyuga**** . **

**-Es es cierto **_.-ahora era en turno de Gaara para hablar_**-¿Qué le parece dentro de tres días?- **_pensando un poco_**- ¿ Le parece bien ese día del compromiso señor Hyuga? !-**_miro al padre de la novia con seriedad._

**-**_ movió su cabeza en señal de aprobación _**– ¡Entonces estamos de acuerdo!, dentro de tres días se realizara el compromiso con mi hija . Bueno entonces me retiro Me retiro .- **_haciendo una reverencia.-_**Voy a informar a los miembro del clan ****Hyuga, muestra decisión ****– **_abriendo puerta para retirase de la oficina._

**-Bueno Tsunade nosotros también nos vamos .-**_haciendo una reverencia_** – con su permiso Kazekage – sama. Caminado hacia la salida y saliendo de la oficina de la rubia. En eso Gaara .**

**-¡Hokage-sama! ¿Quiero pedirle algo?.-**_dijo Gaara mirando a la rubia._

_-_**¡Dígame que es lo que quiere!- **parándose de su escritorio, volteándose y viendo hacia la ventana. **¡Es invitado de Konoha ,quiero que su estadía aquí sea lo las placentero posible. **

**-¿Quiero hablar? A sola !Con la que va ser mi prometida.!-**_dijo el pelirrojo aun con sus brazos cruzados._** y quiero saber ,que le parece nuestro compromiso .**

_- pensando, si supera.-_** ¡Y para que quiere hablar con ella!. Sabe que tiene que pedir permiso a su padre para que le autorice hablan con ella. **

**-¡Eso es personal!- **_respondió con seriedad _**–Solo quiero , que me haga ese favor.**

**Tsunade tenía la vista fija en el cielo de la tarde , estaba segura que ya iba a oscurecer , pensando un poco lo que Gaara de dijo.**

**-¿Tsunade-Sama?-**_dijo Shizune un poco preocupada._

**-supongo que sí**– Se volteo para ver al chico –**¡Shizune! –dijo con énfasis.**

**-Si –**_respondió rápidamente -¿_**Qué desea Tsunade-Sama?.**

**-¿Quiero que llames a Hinata? ,dile que venga a mi oficina inmediatamente.- **_contesto la rubia_** .**

**-En seguida , con su permiso , Kazekage –sama. -**_Haciendo una reverencia y saliendo hacia de la oficina._

_-_**Debe estar cansado después de un lardo viaje , Así voy a llamar a alguien para que lo lleve una posada –**dándole la espalda** ¿Por qué no lo llevas a Gaara-sama? , a la posada de la familia Quenta , Kakashi –**_volitando hacia la ventana y abriéndola_

_-_**¿Cómo diga? Tsunade –sama -**_contesto desde la ventada y entrando al la oficina de la Hokage haciendo una reverenda al joven Kazekage. -_**Venga conmigo-**_ Caminado hacia el joven-_**Lo llevare.**

**-¡Está bien! –**_respondió con molestia_**- ¡pero, después volveré! –**_reverenciado a la anciana, perdón a la rubia _

**-¿Cómo usted diga!-**_contesto_**. Regrese dentro de 30 minutos y ella estará aquí.**

**-Con su permiso Hokage-sama-**_se despido kakashi-_** Sígame. caminado hacia la salida **

**-Nos vemos luego Hokage-sama –**_dándole la espada__igualmente yendo a la salida de la oficina._

**En la posada de la familia Quenta , estaba cerca de la torre Hokage , era un edición de 3 pisos , era muy grande de 180 metros cuadrados **_**algo así .**_**Estaba hecho de madera tradiconal de la cultura Japonesa , poseía un puerta muy elegante.**

**-llegamos Kazekage **_–_**dijo kakashi , durante el trayecto kakashi no cruzo palabra con el joven pellirrojo , sabía que era muy reservado y muy solitario-está en la posada de la familia Quenta una de las familia más respetadas de Konoha , va a tener todo lo que necesite –**_ agrego- _**Bueno será mejor que entremos - **_caminado hacia la entrada_

**- Esta bien - **_contesto de joven Kazekage- entrando junto con Kakashi._

**-Bienvenidos **_dijo el señor Quenta_** - En que los puedo atender – **_haciendo una reverencia frente a los dos hombre_**s.- Kakashi Taicho ¿Como esta? ¿Quién es el Joven que lo acompaña?-**_pregunto _

**-A ¿cómo le va señor Quenta?- **_saludándolo cordialmente_** al **_honorable anciano( jajajaj) _**– Bueno el es Gaara-sama , es el Kazekage de suna quedara aquí unos días .Bueno me retito – **_despidiéndose de los dos hombres , haciendo lo mismo _** – Nos vemos luego Gaara-sama – **_desapareciendo frente a ellos._

**-Ohh Bienvenido Kazekage –sama –**_reverenciándose frente al joven cordialmente- _**Espero que su estadía aquí sea placentera-**_dándole la bienvenida_

**-¡Eso espero! –**_contesto un poco arisco_**- En donde me registro.**

**-¿Por aquí por favor?-**_lo condijo a la recepción mientras el caminaba y Gaara lo seguía __llegaron al lugar,señor de la posada se puso detrás de la recepción,__saco y libro de registro_**– ponga sus nombre la fecha en que se va a- **_le señaló el lugar donde iba a__poner su nombre en es libro la líneas_**-Y por cuentos días se quedara en esta humilde pasada.**

**Me quedare por lo menos 5 días –**_le respondió mientras le dio la pluma para que se registrara _

**- Bueno ya esta todo – **_mientras veía el libro y lo guardaba_** - ¡Yoni ! ven aquí – **_llamando a su hija , tocando una pequeña campaña. _

**-Si papá – **_abriendo una puerta que esta seca de la recepción mientras salía de esta-_** ¿Qué quieres ahora?- **_respondió molestia_

_- _** ¿Quiero que lleves a Gaara-sama? a la habitación 49 – **_cambiando hacia su hija y entregándole la llave _

**-¡Esta bien!- respondió con pereza , mirándolo – síganme – se puso a caminar , y el la siguió.**

**En otra parte en el monte ****Myoboku**

**-Aaaaa – **_dijo agitado Naruto que yacía tirado en el piso_** – Esto es muy abotago- **_replico._

**-A eso se llama entrenamiento chico- **_contesto Jiraya sentándose a un costado de su alumno _** - ¡Entonces ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer! no ¡- le pregunto .**

**-Si ya se como neutralizar en Byakugan **_– sentándose_** - ¡Ahora si voy a regresar ¡ y voy a enfrentar a todos.**

**-¿Qué?-**_dijo con duda y admiración_** – Crees que podrás vencer a Hiashi Hyuga y a Gaara. Sabes quu.**

**-Si lo se – **_lo interrumpió y se paro repentinamente – ¡_**YO NARUTO UZUMAKI LOGRE VENCER A HIASHI HYUGA Y TAMBIÉN A GAARA! – **_grito con gran decisión_** –VOY A LUCHAR POR EN AMOR DE LA MUJER QUE AMO.**

**-Naruto –**_se sorprendo por lo que dijo su querido alumno _– n_n – Sonrió Jiraya – **Bueno – **_dijo mientras se levantaba_** - Es hora de un entrenamiento mas intensivo, si vas a luchar con los dos tendrás poner todo de tu parte .**

**- Si claro que lo hare ero senni - **_apretando sus puños con determinación_** - ¡Bueno entonces comencemos- **_Se puso en posición de batalla_

**-Muy bien –haciendo lo mismo.!Muéstrame lo que tienes! **

**-Lo hare – **_se preparo para atacar_** – pensando luchare por ti Hinata y venceré a tu padre y a mi gran rival **

**Grasias a todos por responder mi encuesta muchas gracias **

**Bueno Mi gran rival va a consistir en tres partes , asi que espere .**

**Espero sus comentario nos vemos ****n_n**


	12. MI GRAN RIVAL SEGUNDA PARTE

**MI GRAN RIVAL SEGUNDA PARTE **

**Flashback**

**Naruto –**_se sorprendo por lo que dijo su querido alumno _– n_n – Sonrió Jiraya – **Bueno – **_dijo mientras se levantaba_** - Es hora de un entrenamiento mas intensivo, si vas a luchar con los dos tendrás poner todo de tu parte .**

**- Si claro que lo hare ero sennin - **_apretando sus puños con determinación_** - ¡Bueno entonces comencemos- **_Se puso en posición de batalla_

**-Muy bien –haciendo lo mismo.!Muéstrame lo que tienes! **

**-Lo hare – **_se preparo para atacar_** – pensando luchare por ti Hinata y venceré a tu padre y a mi gran rival **

**Fin del flashback**

**EN KONOHA, EN LA MANSIÓN HYUGA**

**En la sala de reunión , estaban acordando los preparativos para el gran evento por fin, juntaran la potencia, los dos países que se encontraban en conflicto y por fin se dará la paz entre las dos grandes potencias. **

**-¡Entonces ya está decidido! –dijo Hiro.- Dentro de 3 días se realizara oficialmente, el compromiso de Hinata-sama y Gaara-sama , por fin la paz que tanto anhelamos se realizara. **

**- ¿Pero creen que esto es lo correcto? **_- intervino Ko_** .- Hinata –sama ello no quiere .. **

**- Ko ,!ya te dije que no intervinieras!- contesto muy alterado e interrumpiéndolo Hiashi- ¿Esto es lo que voy a ser ,como líder del clan? Es algo que ya está hecho y no hay marcha atrás.**

**- ¡Pero estamos hablando de su Hija! ¡mi sobrina ¡,! la hija de mi hermana!- **_contesto muy molesto haciendo una pausa_**- Mi hermana nunca hubiera querido que su hija de comprometiera con alguien que no ama – **_Dijo con tristeza._

_- _**¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso ?- **_dijo con furia Hiro.- _**Acaso no piensas en como quedara el Clan si Hinata se opone a su propio compromiso , seria la mas deshonrosa de toda Konoha.**

_-_**¡Tú no sabes nada ¡- **_interrumpió – _**Hana estaría orgullosa de que su hija contraiga matrimonio con alguien muy honorable.-**_Dijo Hiashi con algo de pena_**.- Y no voy a permitir ,¿Qué desborres el nombre de mi esposa?.-**_le contesto muy furioso – curando sus brazos –_** RETÍRATE**_ –grito. ¡_**Oh atente a las consecuencias!- **_Dijo con frialdad_

**-¡Muy bien! – **_se levanto de su sitio si salió ofuscado mete del salón._

**Todos vieron la escena muy molesta, otros mortificados por la imprudencia de Ko **

**-Bueno la rama principal concluyo con esta reino, -**_dijo Hiashi levantándose de su asiento _**– Hiro avisa familia secundaria de lo que acordamos en esta reunión y que preparen dentro de 3 días se anunciara oficialmente en matrimonio - **_caminado hacia la salida_ y cerrando la puerta estrepitosamente .

**En eso cuando Hiashi caminaba por los pasillos de la Mansión encontraron a 3 jóvenes que se acercaban donde estaba el.**

**-¡Hinata! – grito -¿Estás son horas de llegar ?- Le replico acercándose hacia su hija.**

**-¡lo siento padre!**_-se disculpo_**- Es que quería darle un tours por la aldea a ,Mia-chan.**

**-Es mi culpa también señor Hyuga-**_agachando su cabeza en señal de despulpa_** - ¿Es mi culpa de Hinata se retrasara?.**

**-En verdad lo siento mucho padre mucho padre – **_**Disculpándose otra ves**_

**- ¡No hay escusa para lo que hiciste ¡-**_Otra vez de dijo muy enojado_** -¿Eso ya no importa ahora! -**

**-Fue mi culpa también Hiashi –sama – **_disculpándose también_** .**

**- Dije ¿Qué ya no importa ahora?- **_Grito mucho mas molesto!_** ¡Hinata ven conmigo! – **_dándoles la espalda y comenzando a caminar_** –acompáñame al salón de reunión **

**-¡ Si padre!- **_comenzó a caminar detrás de él_** –Neji nii san - **_boteándose a verlo - _**lleva a Mía****chan a mi habitación .**

**-¿Cómo usted diga ?- **_haciendo un pequeña reverencia_

**-Gracias-**_dijo solo eso y siguió caminado por los pasillos_

**-Bueno Neji –**_poniendo su manos en su hombro _**–¡llevaren al cuarto de tu prima!-**_y dicho eso se abalance haciendo que él la cargaran es sus fuertes brazos _

**-¡Que**_! se sorprendió nunca antes había cardado a una chica en sus brazos._

_-_**¿creo que me estas empezando gustas? –**_mirándolo coquetamente y él se sonrojo un poco._

_-_**¡Que!-**_repitiendo._

**-¡Eres muy sexy!-**_dijo coquetamente, a uno en sus brazos -¿_**Cualquier chica se estira orgullosa de ser tu novia- **_acercándose peligrosamente hacia sus rosto_**-****¡Tal altos , tal hermosos y tan perfectos!- **_estaba probándolo aun mas_** –Hasta que alguien los interrumpió.**

**NEJI -grito **_un Ko muy alterado al ver la escena y dicho eso Neji la bajo al piso_**- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?-**_mirando a ambos chicos._

**- Ko –sama -**_tratando de disimula-_**-**_,_**¡No es nada!-**_ pero en su interior Neji pensaba que Mia era una de las chicas más atrevidas que había conocido , pero ella pensaba que Neji aparte de ser un chico de pocas palabras , algo solitario , era un poco inocente al tratar con mujeres._**-¡solo que ¡-**_se sonrojo un poco mirando la chica que lo veía directamente -¿_**Por cierto ?- **_cambiando el tema_**-¡me comunicaron que , hoy por la tarde nos vamos a reunir todos lo del Clan para una reunión **

**- Si-**_le contesto , mirándolo._

_-_**¡Bueno , yo los dejo- **_interrumpiéndolos –_** me voy al cuarto de de Hinata – **_y comenzó a caminar _**– Nos, vemos – **_despidiéndose._

_-_**¿Qué fue eso?-**_viendo al chico, que estaba un poco nervioso- _**¿Pasa algo con esa chica?**

**-¡No ¡¿Cómo crees ?- **_tratando de disimular_** - Mejor me voy, a entrenar- **_haciendo un reverencia_**- con su permiso.-**_se puso a caminar _

**- Esta bien – **_mirándolo incrédulamente_**.**

**En la salón de reunión de los Hyuga.**

**- Siéntate – **_le ordeno , mientras se sentaba._**- Hoy a comunicarte algo muy importante **

**- Si Padre – **_ Se sentó a su frente- _**¿Qué es lo que se quiere comunicarme padre?-**_pregunto agachando la mirada._

_-_** Bueno ,! no voy a andar con rodeos! **_– le dijo, cruzando sus brazos – _**Gaara –sama esta en Konoha – **_le dijo de frente_** - ¿Así que? ¡prepárate! … **_en eso Hinata lo interrumpió _

**-¿Qué?- **_dijo muy sorprendida sabia , estaba destinada a comprometerse con él pero no pensaba que tan pronto. _**¡Pero!¿ PORQUE? NO PENSABA que fuera tan pronto - **_Dijo un poco alterada _

**- ES UNA DECISIÓN ¿QUÉ YA ESTÁ TOMANDA? **_- contesto parándose repentinamente .¡_**RHIA ¡ven aquí ¡- **_llamo a una de las sirvientas del la familia_** – **

**-Si – **_contesto abriendo la puerta y acercándose a su patrón- _**¿Qué se le ofrece?- **_Haciendo una reverencia _

**-¡Ven aquí!- **_trae en paquete- le susurro _** .**

**-¿Cómo usted día?- **_viviendo a reverenciarse_**- Con su permiso Hiashi-sama , señorita.**

**- ¡Padre!¿Que es lo que pretendes ?-**_le pregunto _**- ¿Por qué me tienes que hacer esto?**

**-¿Es una decisión que se ha tomado ? - **_le contesto firmemente_**- Solo espero que algún día lo entiendas – **_agrego , viendo a Hinata , que estaba a punto de llorar_** - ¡Tu madre se había sentido orgullosa ¡ de tu compromiso .**

**-¿Qué? – **dijo muy sorprendida** -**_¿Cómo puedes decir eso ?__se dijo así misma _**– mi mamá jamás hubiera permitido eso - **_ le contesto_** - ella hubiera querido que , me casara con la persona que yo elija como esposo .!Mi madre hubiera querido que sea feliz!**

**-¡NO ESAS INSOLENTE ¡- **_grito muy alterado_** - ¿Cómo se te ocurre?Manchar en nombre de tu madre!**

**-¡Yo no estoy manchando el nombre de mi mamá!-**_le explico_** - ¡ Yo acepte en compromiso con el Kazekage ¡y lo voy a hacer , solo que… – **_haciendo un pausa_** - ¡NUNCA VUELVAS! ¡A DECIR QUE MACHO EL HONOR DE MI MADRE! - **_**dijo en voz alta**_** solo lo voy a hace por ella, no por nadie más - calmando se un poco.**

**- Hinata , escucha solo quiero decirte una cosa , - estaba **_muy sorprendido por la actitud que tuvo su hija hacia el - _**¡No baja a arruinarlo ¡- **_dijo fríamente_** - ¡Has entendido ¡**

**- ¡Si padre ¡- **_aganado la Miranda , por lo que si padre le dijo , es ello Rhia llega._

**-Con su permiso – abriendo la puesta y entrando con una caja grande de color blando - ¡Aquí tiene! - **_enterándoselo a Hiashi._

**- ¡Está bien ¡- Puedes retiraste - **

**- Si – **_dejando a padre e hija otra vez solos._

**-¡Toma ¡-**_entregándole en caja de tamaño regular -._

**-¿Qué es eso padre!-**_ le pregunto mientras mirando la caja y poniéndola es el piso . _

**-¡Solo ábrela ¡-**_le dijo_** .**

**-¡Esta bien ¡- **_abriendo la tapa de la caja - _**¿Qué hermoso ?- dijo muy admirada , era un hermoso kimono de color lila de cuello V , tenia espantado con de camelias de color blando casi por el comienzo del vestido hecho de fina seda , poseía un obi que de color cremas y con pequeñas camelias estampadas a su alrededor .- Es muy hermoso padre – **_le dijo aun admirada_

**-Era de tu madre – le dijo.- lo uso, cuando nos comprometimos **

**-¿Qué ? – **_dijo muy sorpréndala_** - ¡Era… de ellaaa! – **_comenzado a brotas unas pequeñas lagrimas sobre si mejilla._

**-¡Dijo que si tuviera una hija! ¡Le gustaría que usara este Kimono ¡-**_dijo con una gran melancolía- _**¡Espero que , lo uses con orgullo!- **_cambio a actitud seria_** .**

**-¡Si padre! – **_Contesto con un gran animo_** - ¡Solo lo voy a hacer por mi madre! **_–agrego__, serrando la caja y poniéndose de pie y cargando caja -_**¡No te preocupes ¡!padre!-**_comenzó a caminar hacia la salida – _**No voy a decepcionar a clan – Salió de allí , dejando a su padre solo muy sorprendido por lo que dijo su hija.**

**El monte ****Myoboku**

**- Ahhhhhhhhhh, Naruto –**_dijo Jiraya muy agitado _**- ¿Creo que debemos? Descansar un poco hemos entrenado…. Desde la mañana –le dijo su **_maestro muy cansado y sentándose en un gran árbol que le cubría del sol _

**- ¡Esta bien!-**_contesto de muy mala gana ,pero en su interior estaba muy cansado - _**¿Crees que ? Hinata esté bien – **_sentándose debajo del mismo árbol ._

_-_**¡Yo creo que si ¡- **_le contesto ._

_-_**Sabes , cuando regresemos a Konoha ,! voy a pedirle que se case conmigo!- **_le dijo_** .**

**-¿Qué estás seguro?- **_respondió_**- ¡Sabes un matrimonio es algo serio!- **_dijo con seriedad- _**Además a ti ter gusta Sakura ¿no es cierto? Y no sería justo para ella si llegas a cambiar de opinión **

_- _**¡Sí!, estoy muy seguro **_– le respondió_** – Mis sentimientos por Sakura-chan , desaparecieron por completo , ahora estoy muy seguro lo de lo que siento , por Hinata-chan –**_agrego muy emocionado _

**- ¡Naruto!- **_dijo sorprendido por la actitud de su pupilo - _**¿Si eso el lo que decidiste?, Te apoyare de tu decisión.**

**- Gracias ero –senin- **_le dijo con sinceridad. En eso escucharon un ruido que venía a 5 kilómetros cerca de allí._

_- _** ¿Qué fue eso?- **_dijo Naruto parándose repentinamente._

**- ¡No lo será mejo averiguar ¡-**_respondió apresuradamente_** - ¡Vamos!- **_comenzó a corre. _

**- ¡Si vamos!- **_corriendo detrás de el ._

**Bueno aquí esta es siguiente capítulo , espero que lo llegar dejen sus cometarios**

**No vemos bye**

**X siento gracias por , dejar su la encuesta espero que le haya disfrutado , otras vez gracias **

573


	13. MI GRAN RIVAL TERCERA PARTE

**MI GRAN RIVAL TERCERA PARTE **

**Flashback**

**- Ahhhhhhhhhh, Naruto –**_dijo Jiraya muy agitado _**- ¿Creo que debemos? Descansar un poco hemos entrenado…. Desde la mañana –le dijo su **_maestro muy cansado y sentándose en un gran árbol que le cubría del sol _

**- ¡Esta bien!-**_contesto de muy mala gana ,pero en su interior estaba muy cansado - _**¿Crees que ? Hinata esté bien – **_sentándose debajo del mismo árbol ._

_-_**¡Yo creo que si ¡- **_le contesto ._

_-_**Sabes , cuando regresemos a Konoha ,! voy a pedirle que se case conmigo!- **_le dijo_** .**

**-¿Qué estás seguro?- **_respondió_**- ¡Sabes un matrimonio es algo serio!- **_dijo con seriedad- _**Además a ti ter gusta Sakura ¿no es cierto? Y no sería justo para ella si llegas a cambiar de opinión **

_- _**¡Sí!, estoy muy seguro **_– le respondió_** – Mis sentimientos por Sakura-chan , desaparecieron por completo , ahora estoy muy seguro lo de lo que siento , por Hinata-chan –**_agrego muy emocionado _

**- ¡Naruto!- **_dijo sorprendido por la actitud de su pupilo - _**¿Si eso el lo que decidiste?, Te apoyare de tu decisión.**

**- Gracias ero –senin- **_le dijo con sinceridad. En eso escucharon un ruido que venía a 5 kilómetros cerca de allí._

_- _** ¿Qué fue eso?- **_dijo Naruto parándose repentinamente._

**- ¡No lo será mejo averiguar ¡-**_respondió apresuradamente_** - ¡Vamos!- **_comenzó a corre. _

**- ¡Si vamos! –** _corrió detrás de el_ .

**Fin del flashback**

-**¿Qué crees que fue eso? Ero senin – Pregunto Naruto a su maestro , mientras corría deprisa al lugar del ruido estruendoso .**

**- ¡No lo sé! –respondió, ya casi llegaron al lugar y se encontraron con el gran Gamamuta uno de los sapos de invocación de Jiraiya- -¡Gamamuta-sama-¡ **_-dijo -_** ¿Con que ya vino ? , supongo que abra escuchado en estruendo , verdad- **_Le pregunto _

**-Ay Jiraiya, así que regresaste- **_Le respondió .-_** ¡Trajiste a Naruto al monte Myoboku!**

**-¡Claro , que si!- Le contesto –Bueno llegamos.**

**-Con esta Jefe sapo- **_saludo Naruto_** - ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto al gran sapo. **

**- ¡Bueno Naruto , aquí vivo! – **_le respondió su pregunta_

**-A si- **_**dijo un poco dudoso-**_** Cuando llegaron había un agujero grande de aproximadamente 10 metros . **

**- ¿Qué paso aquí?- **_se pregunto el rubio___

**- ¡No lo ser ,debe ser un intruso **_– le respondió el gran sapo, viendo alrededor_

**-¡Gamamuta-sama!, Creo que el intruso en muy escurridizo. – **_dijo Jiraiya._

**- ¡Tienes razón!-**_el respondió_** - ¿Creo que debemos ir a investigar.**

**-Entonces tenemos que encontrar al intruso – dijo Naruto con determinación- ¡Lo voy a encontrar ¡- chancando su puño izquierdo con su mano derecha.- Y si peligroso, acabare con él. **

**-Traqueaste Naruto – le dijo su maestro.-¡No sabemos si es peligroso!- **

**-primero lo primero. Debemos atraparlo –**_ intervino Gamamuta-_

**-Naruto, usa su jutsu KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU- **_Le dijo Jiraiya_

**-Está bien jut….- **_antes que diga toda la técnica__, alguien se aparición de repente._

**- Hola –**_saludo a los 3 hombres._**- ¿Qué hacen ?- **_les pregunto_

**- ¿Quién eres tú?- **_le respondió Naruto a la chica. _**!RESPONDE ¡**_ - alzo un poco la voz_

**-¡AYY!, no tienes que ponerte ¿así? – molestándose un poco – Soy Mia la gitana .**

**-¿Qué chica , más bonita- **_dijo coquetamente en maestreo pervertido acerándose a la chica_** - ¿Estás perdida niña ?. **

**-¡Claro que no! – le contesto un poco molesta y alejándose un poco del viejo , perdón de ero sennin.**

**-¡Entonces! , ¿porque viniste aquí?- intervino el Gran sapo- Acaso quieres destruir ¿este lugar?.**

**-¡Claro que no ¡- le respondió – Estoy aquí porque quiero habar con Naruto.**

**-Oye , ¿Por qué conoce mi nombre? - **_le pregunto acercándose un poco a la chica ._

_-_**Mira , Naruto , estoy aquí , porque me hablaron de ti – **_le contesto_** – además no tienes por qué ser tan arisco conmigo porque si no voy a decir a Hinata que te pórtate muy mal conmigo **_– cruzando sus brazos_** – HAS ENTENDIDO**_- le dijo un poco molesta. _

**- ¿Cómo ?, conoce a Hinata-chan , **_- le pregunto_** – acaso , ella está bien ,!no le paso nada !dijo un coco alterado.**

**-No te preocupes – **_le contesto agrándale el hombro _**– ella está bien solo , que se complico un poco las cosa así que tienes que regresar .**

**-¿Qué paso ?-agarrándola de los hombro fuertemente-¿Acaso paso algo a Konoha?- **_zarandeándola un poco-_** ¿Dime?.**

**-Tranquilízate Naruto- **_Le dijo su maestro-_** déjala que hable – **_En eso Naruto la soltó._

**-Mira , escucha con atención – agarrándose sus hombros, sintió un poco de dolor **

**-Lo siento – **_se disculpo con su violenta actitud hacia la chica_**.**

**- No te disculpes , ¿se cómo te siente por todo lo que ha pasado? – **_soltado su hombros y poniendo seria- _**Gaara , esta en Konoha. Y como soy Gitana predigo el destino de la personas. Y digo que Gaara está en Konoha. **

**-¿Qué?- **_Dijo el rubio un poco molestos _**– Pero se supone que , dentro de 2 semanas vendría . **

**-¡Naruto!-**_entreviendo Jiraiya_** –Déjala que termine.**

**-¿Cómo estaba diciendo?- **_consenso a hablar_** – Las cosas complicaron, como ya dije soy Mía la Gitana y me deber es ayudar a alguien que me necesita , es este caso Hinata necesita ella me ayudo, así que quiero ayudarle en todo lo que necesité **_– le explico_**- No creas que Gaara tiene la culpada todo, esto es un plan que hicieron los ancianos de Konoha y Suna .**

**-Así que estas enterada de todo- **_le interrumpió Jiraiya- _**¿Cómo sabes de eso ? los únicos que saben de eso son los acianos , la familia Hyuga, Tsunade, Kakashi y Shizune.**_-le explico_** – Dudo mucho .¿Qué Hinata te contara todo esto? - **_de contesto será mente ._

**-Es verdad de lo que dices – **_miro directamente al anciano_** ,**_ahora Mia intervino_**-¿Cómo dije antes ? , soy un Gitana y cuando voy a un lugar en especifico, predigo el destino de las personas y por eso, se todo lo que pasa en Konoha y pasara.**

**- ¡En serio!-**_le despendio Naruto un poco dudoso_** - ¿Cómo sabemos que no nos están engañando?, DIME ALGUNA RAZÓN M POR LA QUE TE PUEDO CREES – **_alzando la voy_

**-Bueno,**_– cruzando sus brazos_**- ¡Ya se!, Hoy por la tarde , a las 5 aproximadamente – Gaara y Hinata se encontraran , y él le dirá algo que le va a convenir a ella y por su puesto a ti también.**

**-¿Qué?- dijo Naruto un poco dudoso.**

**-¿Cómo sabremos, que no nos están engañando –nuevamente intervino Jiraiya.**

**-¡Si ero-sennin , tiene razón como sabemos si no nos estas engañando.- Además dijiste que adivinas el destino de la persona y sabrás que va a pasar .**

**-Solo sé que nada se – le contesto - No le puedo decir nada , si se lo digo podrían intervenir y eso no es bueno para tu destino Naruto.**

**- Pero – **_la interrumpió nuevamente Naruto-_** ¡Y en donde se va a encontrar!- **_le pregunto._

**-Eso tu lo tienes que averiguar –**_ le contesto_** .Pero sabes , mejor no te lo dijo te lo dejo como tarea.**

**-¿Qué? – le dijo - ¡Como es eso!.**

**-Mira le lo voy a decir en clave- pensando un poco – Ya se, Donde hay cinco piedras imponentes , donde ven todo lo que pasa allí , en unos campos de cerezos con el viento que sopla fuertemente , y la flores de cerezos caen delicadamente, es allí donde se encontraran.**

**-¡Como es eso!-Le dijo.**

**-¡Bueno me tengo que ir ¡!Ya es hora y tengo que regresar!-empezando a desparecer .**

**-¡Oye, espera , -acercándose a ella y viéndola a desaparecer. ¿Qué crees que voy a case con lo que me dijiste ? -**

**-Solo ve si adivinas el lugar y escóndete- **_le dijo_**- yo estar allí para decirte todo lo que quieres saber – dicho eso y desapareció completamente.**

**-Oye espera –trato de retenerla , pero era demasiado tarde desapareció por completo-Maldición – dijo agachándose y compensado el suelo con su puño.-NO se qué voy a hacer con todo eso- **_dijo un poco afligido._

**-No te preocupes Naruto – **_acercándose a él_** -¡Yo creo que ella está diciendo la verdad! ¡y si dice que fue rescatada por Hinata! debe ser un bueno persona ¡¿no crees?.**

**-Si tienes razón –**_dijo el rubio parándose_** – entonces voy a averiguan todo lo que dijo – recobrando el ánimo.**

**-Entonces, te recomiendo que mediste un poco Naruto – dijo Gamamuta- Hay un casaca cesa de allí ¿Por qué no meditas el ese lugar en muy tranquilo.**

**-¡Esta bien ¡- **_comenzó a caminar _**–¡Gracias ¡Jefe sapo , Ero –sennin .**

**-NO YA DE QUE –respondieron lo los .**

**Bueno aquí esta , me costo mucho trabajo así que disfrútenlo entro su respuestas , bueno si leí un foro de la serie y dicen que Naruto no se queda con Hinata por tema de sangre , que la sangre Hyuga no se puede mezclar con la sangre Uzumaki , porque ella puedo morir al momento attttttttttt bueno ustedes saben y también porque su madre le dijo que se enamore de una persona como ella y no sé y como no quiero sacar todavía conclusiones voy a dejarlo así , si no se queda con ella , le juro que voy a Japón y voy a golpear al creador de Naruto aaaaaa bueno no vemos hasta la próxima.**


	14. MI GRAN RIVAL CUARTA PARTE

**MI GRAN RIVAL CUARTA PARTE **

**Flashback**

**-¡Bueno me tengo que ir ¡!Ya es hora y tengo que regresar!-**_empezando a desparecer ._

**-¡Oye, espera , -**_acercándose a ella y viéndola a desaparecer_**. ¿Qué crees que voy a case con lo que me dijiste ? -**

**-Solo ve si adivinas el lugar y escóndete- **_le dijo_**- yo estar allí para decirte todo lo que quieres saber – dicho eso y desapareció completamente.**

**-Oye espera –trato de retenerla , pero era demasiado tarde desapareció por completo-Maldición – dijo agachándose y compensado el suelo con su puño.-NO se qué voy a hacer con todo eso- **_dijo un poco afligido._

**-No te preocupes Naruto – **_acercándose a él_** -¡Yo creo que ella está diciendo la verdad! ¡y si dice que fue rescatada por Hinata! debe ser un bueno persona ¡¿no crees?.**

**-Si tienes razón –**_dijo el rubio parándose_** – entonces voy a averiguan todo lo que dijo – recobrando el ánimo.**

**-Entonces, te recomiendo que mediste un poco Naruto – dijo Gamamuta- Hay un casaca cesa de allí ¿Por qué no meditas el ese lugar en muy tranquilo.**

**-¡Esta bien ¡- **_comenzó a caminar _**–¡Gracias ¡Jefe sapo , Ero –sennin .**

**-NO YA DE QUE –respondieron lo los .**

**Fin del flashback**

**En la torre Hokage**

**-¡SHIZUNE! **_–grito la rubia_**- ¡Donde esta mi té! – **_replico_**- ¿Ya le avisaste Hinata, que venga a verme? – **_le pregunto_** .**

**-¡Si Tsunade-sama**_!-le respondió_**- ¡Pero ella ,no se encontraba ¡-**_Le dijo_** – deje el recado a uno de los sirvientes del Clan Hyuga.-**_Le explico_**.**

**-Así – dijo - ¿Quiero que vuelvas allá y dile que venga aquí inmediatamente- **_Le ordeno parándose estrepitosamente y señalando la salida._

**-Está bien ¡Si Tsunade-sama!- **_se fue hacia la salida_** –¡Con su permiso ¡-**_se despidió y se fue a buscar a la peliazul._

**-AHH-suspiro - ¡Lo siento Shizune!- dijo pensando- Pero estoy muy molesta por esta decisión que eh tomado , pero esos malditos viejos confabularon con todo esto ,me pregunto dónde estará Jiraiya y Naruto – **_Se dijo mientras se paraba de su escritorio y veía el atardecer ._

**Por una de las calles de konoha **

**Una chica de cabello rosa caminaba sin rumbo pensando en lo que dijo Mia estaba dando vueltas casi toda la tarde.**

**-¡No sé cómo me puedo decir eso ¡-**_se dijo_**- ¿Cómo pudo decir eso de Sasuke- kun ? –Se volvió a preguntar, pero su mete le estaba jugando una mala pasada una parte de ella de decía que ella está en lo correcto que Sasuke no la quería ni siquiera como amiga o como una persona espacial , pero la otra parte de decía que aun lo ama y lo amara y que nadie estaría tras su Sasuke-kun , que él solo era para ella. En eso cocha con alguien.**

**-¡Auch!-Dijo **_cayendo al piso_**-**

**-¡Lo siento!-**_Se disculpo cierto chico._

**-¡OYE QUE TE PASA! –**_protesto aun en el piso_**-¿Por qué no te fijas por dónde vas?-**_le grito parándose, en eso lo vio _

**-¡Oye te dije lo siento!- **_trato de defenderse !_**no tienes que ser tan violenta!-**_ le dijo_

**-¡Disculpa!- **_dijo molestándose aun más_**- ¡Te estás burlando de mi! –**_apretando sus puños para golpearlo._

**- Tranquila – **_tratando de calmarla_** – Soy Sai –**_se presento con una sonrisa._

**- ¿Qué?-**_dijo consternada_**- ¡Yo no ,te he pedido tu nombre!**

**- ¡Pero me estoy presentando!- **_Le dijo_** - ¿Cuál es tu nombre ?- le pregunto.**

**-A ti que te importa arrrrrrrrrrrrr- dijo gruñendo – Y además , yo no te he visto por aquí – **_viéndolo de pies a cabeza._

**-¿Por qué me miras así? ¿Acaso te gusto?- en eso la peli rosa no podías mas y lo golpeo en su mejilla passsssssss- auchis – dijo Sai tocándose su rostro.**

**-¡Te lo mereces por atrevido ¡ - le dijo- Y entonces escucho una voz que la llamaba- Ehhhhhhhh Sakura. -**_entonces la chica volteo_** – Ah Ino ¿Qué haces ? – **_le dijo despreocupada._

**- Sakura – fue donde ella -¡te estaba buscada toda la tarde!¿Dónde estabas?-Le pregunto**

**-¡Solo quiera estar un rato sola!-**_le respondió con una median sonrisa ._

**¡Así ¡ -le dijo un poco escéptica-¡Me pareció que estabas con alguien!- **_le pregunto viendo a si amiga_** -¿ Estabas con un chico no? .**

**-Ahhh – y **_entones voltio al ver a su costado que no hacia nadie en chico había desapareció_** - ¡No era nadie interesante ¡-**_le contesto._

**-¡Si lo dice!- **_le respondió algo dudosa-_** ¡Me entere que Gaara está aquí!.- le conto lo que había pasado – Parece que , todos están un poco temerosos por el ataque de Suna hace tres años –**_le conto lo que comentaban todos_**.**

**- ¿Con que Gaara-sama ? ¿Está aquí?- le dijo.**

**-¡Oye Sakura!-le pregunto -¿Por qué tanta formalidad?.**

**-No olvides Ino que Gaara en el Kazekage de Suna - **_le dijo-_** ¡Y debemos hacer todo lo posible para que la paz entre los dos países- **_de dio un mini discurso_** - Así que debemos llevarnos bien ¿no crees? – **_le dijo con una sonrisa_

**- ¡Orale! – **_se sorprendió_** - ¡Desde cuando te has vuelto tan diplomática!-**_le dijo aun sorprendida!._

**- ¡Oye! no te burles –**_le dijo un poco enojada_**- solo que debemos hacer todo lo posible para que no llevemos bien –**_calmándose un poco_**.**

**-¡Esta bien ¡-**_le respondió de mala manera-_** ¡También me entere!¿ que no solo vino a hacer una alianza ?- **_le dijo Ino a Sakura_**- Sino también porque Gaara , se comprometerá con una chica de la aldea.**

**¿Qué?- **_dijo sorprendía_**-¡Tú crees!¿ que alguien de alguien que conocemos?-**_le respondió a la rubia._

**- Probamente ¡De seguro que es una de la chicas de una de los Clanes más poderoso de Konoha.-**_de contesto a la peli rosa_**.**

**-¡Estas es o cierto ¡- **_le contesto alguien que estaba a espalda de ellas_** .**

**-¡AHHHHHHH!-**_gritaron las dos abrazándose_** –Mia –**_dijeron la dos al mismo tiempo mientras se soltaban. _

**- ¡OYE!¿QUÉ TE PASA?- grito Sakura muy enojada .**

**-¡Si te pasa! **_– Dijo un poco alterada_**- ¡No debes sorprender a las personas de esa manera!-**_le dijo un poco calmada ._

**-Oigan ¿Por qué se enojas ¡- **_dijo Mia un poco confundida- _**¡Yo solo quiera respondes a la interrógate que ustedes plantearon-**_le contesto _**–no tiene¿ por qué alterarse?.**

**-Y yy ¡pero a ti que te pasa!**_- dijo Sakura aun alterada-_** ¡No te enseñaron ¡!A que no debes asustar a las personas.**

**- Jajaja porque te pones tan alterada - **_le respondió_** – si solo las vi de lejos y quise saludaras.**

**-¡Y qué manera se saludar! – **_dijo Ino un poco sarcástica_** .**

**-¿Qué haces aquí no debes estar con Hinata?- **_le pregunto Sakura a Mia_**- Ella dijo que te quedaras con huésped de la familia Huyga .**

**-¡A bueno, pues si – **_dijo mirando alrededor_**- ¡Solo que a mandaron a llamar en la…- **_haciendo una pausa – _**A torres no sé donde, ¡Ya me olvide!- **_dijo con una sonrisa y sacando la lengua_**-**

**-Ayyyyy – dijeron la dos cabeceando y con la gotita respectiva de anime( ajaja).**

**-¡Mira es la torre Hokage-le explico Sakura- ¡Y no sé por qué te mando a ti ¡si eso es personal.-**_le contesto de muy mala actitud_** .**

**-Primero – **_le dijo cerrando e puño y sacando el meñique_** -Hinata me mandó de parte de ella, para ver que se le ofrece a la Hokage**_…- dijo con sarcasmo_**- Segundo- ahora saco el dedo anular – Ella me pidió un favor ya que ella ahora está muy ocupada , y ya que soy la invitada de la familia Huyga quise hacerle un favor. Tercero- **_sacando ahora el dedo de medio_** – A mi me importa un pepino si es persona o no yo voy porque me lo encargaron.-**_poniendo su manos a su cintura – _**y si ustedes no me quieren decir don es la torre la encontrare yo mismo – dijo caminando muy enojada. Dejando a las dos chicas muy sorprendida por su actitud.**

**-¿Pero qué le pasa a esta?- **_le pregunto a Sakura muy enojada_**.**

**-¡No lo sé!- le contesto un poco-¡Ino será mejor que nos vayamos a casa!**

**-Si tienes razón-**_mirando a las luces de la calle que ya se estaba prendiendo _**¡Vámonos!-**_Dijo comenzado a caminar._

**-Si- **_Contesto Sakura y comenzó a laminar a lado de su amiga _

**En la torres Hokage**

**-Shizune – **_dijo la rubia a la morena_**- ¡Ya le avisaste a Hinata!¿Para qué vega acá?**

**-Si Tsunade – sama**_- le contesto-_** Solo, que me dijeron que estaba en una reunión del clan y solo que deje el recado.**

**- Así- **_le respondió un poco incrédula mientras arqueando un ceja_**! Bueno será para mañana!-**_dijo un poco despreocupada_**.**

**EN ESO TOCAN LA PUERTA toc toc**

**-¿Quién es?- **_Dijo la rubia__desde de su escritorio_

**-SOY MIA , ESTOY AQUÍ PORQUE HINATA , ME DIJO QUE TENÍA UN RECADO PARA ELLA.- **_grito desde la puerta._

**- Bueno, puedes pasar- **_le dijo_**.**

**- Con su permiso- **_dijo entrando a la oficina_**.-Hola soy Mia la Gitana – **_se presento haciendo una reverencia._

**- Bueno que se te ofrece Mia- **_dijo tsunade a la chica-_** ¿En qué te podemos ayudar?.**_le pregunto _

**- ¡Es queee!- **_dijo dudando_**- Bueno pues vengo por el recado de Hinata , ella ahora está ocupada. **

**-¡Sabes que esto es personal!- **_le respondió la rubia miento veía a la chica_**- ¿Y que esta haciendo ella ahora?-**_le pregunto ._

**-¡Bueno! –**_dijo Mia un poco dudosa__-_**¡Es que solo está ocupada ¡ jajjaa - **_respondió un poco nerviosa ._

**- Esta bien – le contestó – Shizune – le grito.**

**-Si Tsunade-sama, -**_le respondió un poco asustada ella ya sabía cómo era_** -¿Qué se le ofrece?**

**-¡Tengo sed quiero un poco de te! –le contesto.**

**-En seguida se lo traigo, –**_le dijo saliendo rápidamente la oficina y cerrando la puerta_

**-Adiós – **_le dijo Mia a Shizune un poco despreocupada._

**-Bueno Mia, yo nuca te he visto por aquí – **_le dijo mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se acercaba peligrosamente hacia la chica. _**¡Así que explícame , quieren eres y de dónde vienes!-**_dijo parándose frente de ella con autoridad_**. **

**-Como dije la primara ves – **_le contesto la chica muy desafiante a la rubia-_**Soy Mia la Gitana y soy huésped de la familia Hyuga .-**_dijo mientras ponía sus manos__en su cadera._

**-Está bien –**_dijo la Hokage cruzando sus brazos_** – Pero, qué haces aquí en Konoha , porque los Anbus no te detectaron por la alrededores de la aldea - **_le dijo mientras la veía directamente en forma desafiante _**-¡Sera mejor llevarte a la oficina de Investigación para que te interroguen!- **_y comenzó a caminar chocando un poco con la chica y dándole la espalda_** – Sígueme…-le dijo .**

**-¡Si cree que soy una amenaza ¡- **_Le contesto en forma desafiante y volteándose para ver a la rubia_** - ¡Creo que debe adiestras mejor a sus guerreros ¡- **_le dijo desafiantemente_** -¿Por qué si no en cualquier momento otro intruso , pueda amenazar y destruir su amada aldea!-**_le contesto algo sarcástica. _

**-¡Mira niña ¡- **_le dijo volteándose para verla_** – Yo aquí soy la líder la Hokage y sabes que …-**_haciendo una pausa – _**¡Los guerreros Shinobi son capaces de detectar a cualquier intruso **_¡-le contesto apretando sus puños_** - ¡Y si no tienes nada que tener!, ¡Ven conmigo ¡-le **_dijo expendiendo su brazo y estirando su mano _**- ¡O SI NO TE LLEVARE A LA FUERZA! – **_le dijo casi gritando._

**¡Está bien ¡ **_- le contesto en forma resigna y para no causar problemas._

**¡Entonces sígueme ¡- **_se volteo y abrió la puerta en eso llega Shizune con su té de la rubia_** –¡Shizune! –**_Le dijo_** – Cambien de opinión – salió apresuradamente y con ella la morena - ¡Voy a tomar mi té en la Oficina de Investigación- **_Y volvió a caminar_** .**

**-Si Tsunade –sama- **_comenzó a caminar presurosamente_**.**

**EN LA OFICINA DE INVESTIGACIÓN DE KONOHA **

**-Muy bien , vamos a ver qué panea esa chica – **_dijo la Hokage a dos de los interrogadores_**- ¿Vamos hacerle muchas preguntas ?Tenemos que saber si es peligrosa o no! ¡me ha n entendido!-**_golpeando en escritorio._

**-Como usted diga – **_contestaron los dos hombres_**.**

**- ¡Entonces que esperan ¡ ¡Vaya!- **_le ordeno señalando la salida._

**-¡Sí!- **_**salieron presurosamente .**_

**- Shizune – **_le dijo a la morena con voz más clamada._

**-¡Sí!- **_le contesto_**-¿Qué es lo que se le ofrece?-**_le pregunto _

**- ¿Quiero que vayas al departamento de investigación?-**_dijo apoyando sus codos en la mesa y junado sus manos._**!Y me traigas los libros de las personas ¡¿Qué han visitado la aldea?- **_con una voz más relajada._

**-¡Entiendo ¡- **_le dijo bajando la mirada_**- ¿Quiere averiguar si la chica que vino hace dieciséis años tiene relación con esa chica?-**_ le pregunto_

**-¡Esta en lo cierto ¡- **_le contesto_** – El cuarto Hokage me comento que ¿Qué hace dieciséis años?Vino una chica , que vestía con una Gitana ¡le dijo le vendría una gran época de paz y tranquilidad - **_le dijo parándose del escritorio y comenzando a caminar _**- ¡Pero también le dijo que se acercaba una gran catástrofe ¡-**_se paró a la mitad de la habitación._**-¿Y sabes de lo que me refiero?-**_le pregunto directamente_

**-¡Sí!- **_le contesto_** – Lo que ocurrió el diez de octubre- **_se volteo para ver a la rubia _

_-_**¡Bueno…si!-**_haciendo un pausa_**- el día que el Kiubi ataco- **_le respondió con nostalgia_**.**

**-¡Entiendo! **_– Entonces comenzó a caminar hacia la salida_** - ¡con su permiso será mejor que vaya a buscar esos libros ¡.- **_le dijo cerrando la puerta_

**-¿Qué es este presenmiento?- **_se pregunto la rubia_** - ¿Qué me este embargando?- **_se voltio la preguntar –_** AA deber ser un tontería – **_y chicho eso comenzó a sala de la habitación_** - Sera mejor ir a la sala de interrogaciones. **

**SALA DE INTERROGACIONES **

**-Muy buen Mia dinos la verdad – **_le pregunto uno de los interrogadores_** -¿Qué haces aquí ?**

**-Ya les dije vine aquí ¿porque mi madre me dijo que era uno de los lugares más hermoso en todo del mundo? – le explico.**

**- Entiendo – **_le contesto otro de otro interrogadores cruzando sus brazos_** - ¿Pero , en verdad que haces aquí ?- **_le volvió a preguntar lo mismo lo que le pregunto su compañero. _

_-_**¡YYY!-**_exclamo con furia_** - ¡YA LES CONTESTE ESA PREGUNTA! –les grito - ¡Además , yo estoy aquí por una promesa ¡- **_les contesto copeando la mesa_**. – No sabía que esta aldea los adultos dicen cosa tontas –**_dijo con sarcasmo__en eso llega la Hokage _

**-Suficiente – **_se escuchó desde la puerta era Tsunade – _**Retírate **_ ._

**-¿Qué ?- **_dijeron los dos hombre_** .**

**-Pero Hokage-sama – **_interrumpió uno de ello -_** ¡Pero usted dijo que quería que la interroguemos!- **_le dijo a la Hokage_**- deber ser peligrosa – **_insistió _

**-Si tiene razón, debemos sacer información sobre ella –**_viendo directamente a la Hokage -_** deber ser una espía **

**Si ello tiene razón – **_señalando la dos hombres _**-¡Esta segura que me quiere dejar ir ¡- **_le pregunto con sarcasmos _

**-Si – **_dijo entrando a la habitación_** – Puedes irte**_ - señalando la salida_**- ¿Qué esperas?**

**- Esta bien – **_dijo de mala manera levantándose de su asiento_** - Muy bien me voy- **_sonrío y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida pero antes_** - ¡Le digo a Hinata ¡¿Qué el Kazekage quiere hablar con ella ?-**_dijo antes de abrir la puerta _

**- ¿Cómo lo SABES?- se volteo par ver a la chica.**

**-¡Yo lo sé todo!- **_y dicho esto salió de la habitación dejando a todo desconcentrados_**.**

**-Hokage –sama – dijo uno de los interrogadores – **

**-¡NO es preocupen ella no es una amenaza **_¡-le dijo_** - ¡Pero también ¡- **_haciendo una pausa -_** ¿Quiero que los Anbus la vigilen ?- **_Dijo con determinación y con duda_

_Hay termite esta capitulo disculpen si se hizo mucho tiempo pero, pero está en recuperación aaaaaaaa los exámenes estaban muy difíciles . o_o , pero mañana voy a subir otro capítulo porque mi hermano no va estar hacer que voy escribir otro capítulo , bueno nos vemos espero sus cometarios comentario . bye se cuidan _


	15. MI GRAN RIAL QUINTA PARTE

**MI GRAN RIAL QUINTA PARTE**

**EN LA MANSIÓN DE LA FAMILIA HYUGA **

**-¿Por qué te tardaste tanto Mia-chan?- **_le pregunto a la chica que estaba entando a su cuarto_** .**_Estaba sentada en el suelto tomado una rica tasa de té_

**-¡A solo es que….!-**_Haciendo una pausa_** - ¡Solo que la Hokage ¡!me pregunto algunas cosas bien raras ¡- **_le dijo sin importancia yendo donde ella y sentándose a un costado de ella._

**-¿Y qué quería Tsunade-sama?-**_le pregunto la peliazul a la morena._

**-Pues…me dijo que Gaara quiere hablar contigo… - **_le dijo estirando sus brazos un poco _

**-Así – **_respondió agachando un poco la mirada _**- ¿Qué querrá ?.**

**-A no te preocupes – **_le dijo tocando su hombro_**- ¡Vas a ver que todo va a salir bien ¡- **_le dijo muy animada _

**- ¡Tú crees! – **_le respondió con ánimo y levantando la mirada_**-.**

**-Si – **_le contesto corriendo -_** ¡Sabes es un bonito Kimono que te dio tu padre ¡!Tu madre estaría orgullosa porque lo uses-**

**-¡Pero estaría más feliz ¡- **_le respondió con tristeza-_** ¿Qué me comprometiera con el chico que amo ?**

_**-**_**Sabes…¿Creo que si?**_-ahora ella agacho la cabeza_**- ¡Pero no te desanimes ¡-trato de levantarle el ánimo - ¡Vas a ves que todo va a salir bien ¡- **_le dijo sonriendo ._

**- ¿Por qué dices eso?- **_le pregunto_** .**

**-¿Por nada ?-**_le dijo con un poco de tristeza-_** solo te puedo decir que siempre voy a hacer ti amiga incuso si te llego a traicionar espero que siempre seamos unas buenas amigas- **_le dijo corriendo aun mas._

**-¡Pero!-dudando un poco- ¿Por qué me dices eso?-**_le volvió a preguntar._

**-Por nada- en eso se levantó – ahhhhhhhhhh, tengo sueño donde voy a dormir- **_le preguntó_** .**

**-Bueno – **_le dijo un poca aturdida_**- ¡Voy a llamar a alguien para que te traiga una colchón y unas cuantas mantas!-en eso se paro y fue a llamar a la sirvienta.**

**-¡Gracias Hinata-chan!-**_exclamo._

_-_**¿Cómo me dijiste?-le **_contestó._

**-¡Te dije gracias Hinata-chan ¡-**_le dijo con un poco de sarcasmo_**. **_En eso Hinata corrió donde esta Mia parada y la abrazo._

**- ¡GrasiaaaaGrasiasss- **_repitió -_** ¡Nunca nadie me ha llamado así ¡.-Gracias- **_voltio a repelió y la morena en agradeciendo la abrazo._

**¡No hay de que Hinata – chan- le dijo a un abrazando a su querida amiga es eso llega con las mantas Neji. Toc Toc.**

**-Si - **_contesto Hinata desasiendo el abrazo _

**-Hinata-sama-**_pregunto desde la puerta_** -¡Aquí traigo lo que le pidió a la sirvienta.!**

**-Pasa Neji Niisan – **_le contesto desde la puerta en eso Neji entro_**.**

**- ¡Buenas noche Neji! –**_Dijo Mia coquetamente a Neji._

**-¡Buenas…Noches –**_dijo un poco avergonzado entrando y viendo a las dos chicas_** –Aquí esta lo que pidió Hinata-sama- **_colocado las el colcho y las manteasen el piso._

**-Muchas gracias Neji niisan- **_dijo Hinata amablemente._

**- ¡no ay de que ¡-**_le respondió _**– Bueno me voy i–**_hizo una reverencia_**-¿Qué descansen?Con su permiso – **_se despidió y salió del cuarto de la chica._

**- ¡Nos vemos!- **_Se despidió_

**- ¿Creo que voy a tender esto?- **_dijo Mia mientras tendía el colchón y las mantas_**.-¿Por qué no vas a ponerte tu ropa de dormir?- **_le dijo a la pelizaul_

**-¡Si Mia- chan!-**_le contesto y fue al baño para cambiarse de ropa_

**- ¡Hinata- chan! - **_grito la morena _

**-Si – **_respondió desde el baño _**-¿Qué pasa Mia- chan?-**_le pregunto_

**-¡Bueno ,¿Quería decirte qué ?- **_pensando en lo que teína que decir_** –como le puedo decir**

**- ¿Qué pasa Mia- chan?-**_le volvió a preguntar y salió de baño , palera de color pomo con magas tres cuarto que le resaltaba su buen busto y con un short que le llegaba hasta la rodillas que se buen sus buen formadas piernas . del mismo color plomo. __**- **_**¿Qué pasa?. **

**- ¡Lo que pasa!-**_haciendo un pausa_**- ¿Qué pasaría si algo sucediera pasado mañana ?¿Por qué si te vas a comprometer con Gaara no ?**

**-Si –**_respondió tristemente_** - ¿Qué ay con eso?-**_le preguntó_** .**

**-Lo que….-**_haciendo una pausa_**- ¡Es que ¡Alguien que tú conoces ha a venir a verte , ese día – **_le dijo con duda_** .**

**-Así- **_le respondió con duda, no sabía quien realmente era_**- ¿Y quién es ?-.**

**-Bueno… te lo voy a decir – **_dijo con determinación mientras se sentaba en el colcho_** -¡Es alguien que se fue hace mucho tiempo de Konoha ¡y viene – **_es eso la Hinata la interrumpió_

**-¡Es Sasuke-kun!- **_dijo muy asombrada mientras se sentaba es su cama _**- ¿Y para que bien a verme?-**_dijo con duda_

**- ¡El bien por ti ¡-**_le respondió_** – Él te quiere a ti – **_le dio señalándola _

_-_**¿Qué?-**_dijo con un gran asombro_** - ¿Pero por qué?- le volvió a preguntar parándose **_estrepitosamente de su cama y vendo donde la chica y arrodillado frente a ella_** - ¡Para que le quiere ¡-**_le dijo apretando bien sus hombros _**-¿QUÉ QUIERE DE MI?-**_le dijo levantando su voz._

**-Sasuke- le dijo con determinación - ¿Quiere que tu y él ?-**_quitándole sus manos de la peliazul de su hombros- _**¿Quiere que tu y el restauren SU CLAN- **_le respondió pero ella se hizo a un lado si adjuntar alguna palabra _**.**

**-¡Pero! No puedo – **_dijo moviendo su cabeza_**- ¡Yo amo a Naruto- kun!-**_le respondió con un gran sentimiento tocando su corazón_** - ¡Sakura-chan…ella lo ama! –**_apretando sus puños en su pecho._**-Yo …-**_es eso Mia la interrumpió _

**-Mira .. tu destino está escrito – **_le dijo tocando su hombro y haciendo que la mirara_** - ¡El puede matar a todos lo que le interpongan en su camino ¡-**_en eso Hinata abrió mas sus ojos-_** ¡Si no vas con él ,no solo va a matar a Gaara , sino también a Naruto- en **_eso una pequeña lagrima cayó en la mejilla de la pelizul ._

**-¡NO…!-**_le respondió -_**¡Yo no lo voy a permitir!- **_dijo con determinación y parándose donde ella estaba y vendo hacia la ventana que están cerca de su cama_**.**

**-¡Si no vas con él , no dudes que los matara! – **_le dijo en donde ella estaba_

**-NO!-**_le grito , poniendo su mano en el vidrio _** - ¡Sabes donde esta!-**_le pregunto._

**-¡No te lo puedo decir!- **_le respondió._

**-¡Por favor!-**_le suplico mientras se volteaba para verla_** - ¡Dime donde esta ¡- **_le volvió a decir._

**- Ahhhhh- **_suspiro _**- ¡Solo te lo voy a decir!-cruzando su brazos- es día , de tu compromiso – **_le dijo parándose y yendo donde ella _**.-¡Ahora es muy tarde y tienes que descansar!-**_le dijo agarro su mano y dirigiéndola a su cama-¡_** No te preocupes! – le **_volvió de decir haciendo que se sentara-_** ¡Vas a ver que todo estará bien**_!- sonriéndole._

**-¿Pero?-**_en es Hinata la miro y vio su sonrisa cálida de si amiga _**- ¿Cómo le sabes? –l pregunto con duda.**

**-¡Solo lo sé!**_- es eso la dejo y se volteo para apagar la luz _**-¡Mejo acuéstate y duerme! .**

**-¡Esta bien!- **_le respondió echándose en su cama y tapándose con las sabanas_** -¡Hasta mañana Mia -Chan!- le dijo .**

**-¡Hasta mañana Hinata-chan!-**_le respondió echándose en el colchón y tapándose con las mantas_**.!Mañana será un día muy largo!-le **_dijo antes de cerrar los ojos y de quedándose profundamente dormida._

Antes de dormirse , Hinata se_ paró de su cama y se fue hacia la venta para ver las estrella-_** ¿Qué será de mi?-**_se pregunto_** - ¿Cómo desearía que Naruto-kun esté aquí ?- **_en eso comenzó a llorar _**- ¿Qué quiere Sasuke de mi?- **_se volvió a preguntar _**-¡No se qué hacer!-**_se dijo arrodillando frente a la ventana_** - ¿Por qué me tiene que pasar eso a mí?-**_se dijo mientras __puso sus codos al borde de la ventana y juntando sus manos_**- ¿Por favor mamá ?-mirando a las estrella -¿Qué nada le pase a Naruto – kun ?.**_se quedo un rato allí llorando solitariamente ._

**EL MONTE ****MYOBOKU**

**Naruto estaba bajo muna cascada, tratando de tranquilizar su mente y cuerpo con el agua que caía , aunque el agua que caía estaba fría esto no le importo enfermarse , estaba casi un día completo ,pensado en lo que le había dicho Mia.**

**-¡ahhh!- **_bostezo Jiraiya_** -¿Se se que está resistiendo?-**_dijo sentándose en el suelo._

**-¿Tu alumno tiene mucha resistencia?- le dijo el jefe sapo -¡Parece que ya te supero!.**

**-¡Tú crees!- **_ le contesto._

**¡No lo sé es tu alumno ¡- mirándole - ¡Tú tienes que comprobar si te ha superado**_!-le respondió ._

**-¿Creo que si ?- **_le contesto _**-¿Creo que si?- **_volvió a decir quedando pensativo por un momento.-En eso llega Naruto cubriéndose con su brazos estaba con mucho frio. _

**-¡Achuuu!- estornudo el rubio - ¿El agua está muy fría?aaaaaa- dijo temblando. Jiraiya y **

**-Ay- **_suspiro el viejo pervertido_**- ¡Tu nunca cambias!-**_le dijo poniendo una cara de desanimo_**.- -Toma cúbrete con eso – **_le entrego su chaqueta._

**¡Grasias! Ero sennin- **_le dijo poniéndose su chaqueta._

-¡**Creo que ya esta empezando a enfriar ¡ y ya es tarde** - dijo Gamamuta – Y **mi esposa me a a regañar, nos vemos mañana – **_se despidió el gran paso_

**-¡No vemos ¡– **_dijeron los dos hombres al sapo._

**-Aaaaa**_- dijo Naruto echándose en el verte pasto nocturno_**- Ero senni ¿Crees que esa chica , nos dice la verdad ?-l**_e preguntó _

**- ¡Bueno sincerarte hay que esperar ¡ Hasta mañana -**_le contesto_** -¿Creo que mejor voy a ir por unas ramas para calentarnos un poco con el fuego?Ya regreso!- **_le dijo parando se e internándose en el bosque._

**- ¡Clarooooo!-**_le dijo desde lejos__, mirando las estrellas- _**¿Hinata como desearía que estés aquí?- **_se dijo_**- ¿Cómo me gustaría que estés conmigo ahora?-**_se pregunto contemplando las estrellas pero en eso se quedo profundamente dormido._

**-En eso llega Jiraiya - ¡Ayyy! Muchacho te quedaste dormirlo- **_le dijo viendo a su a alumno_** –Bueno será mejor que prendan una fogata para que no te resfríes .prendiendo los leños.**

**En el escondite de Orochimaru**

**Sasuke había salido del escondite de orochimaru , ya era de noche pero al él no le importo , si hacia frio o no , solo quería salir y comunicarse con la infiltrada que mando. Se interno en un pequeño bosque que había cerca , saco de uno de sus bolsillo , el dije que le dio Mia para comunicarse , se posiciono en la pose de meditación y comenzó a meditar con el dije en la mano .!Mia! –Dijo Sasuke comunicarse para comunicarla – Me escuchas –dijo en tono sarcástico – ¡Ah esto no funciona! ¿Es una estupidez? **

**En Konoha todos los de la aldea ya estaban durmiendo solo las luces de las calles estaban prendidas , En la mansión Hyuga casi todos estaba dormidos . En el cuarto de la heredera del clan , las dos chicas estaban profunda mete dormidas. Pero una de ellas se levanto intempestivamente.- ¡Que!-dijo Mia- ¡ya es el momento-dicho eso se paro y se dirigió a la salida de la habitación ,pero si hacer ruido para no despertar a la peliazul . Salió cuidadosamente para dirigirse a la parte trasera de la mansión , se único en uno de los rincones y comenzó a meditar , para comiscarse son Sasuke.-¡bueno al parecer función! –Dijo concentrándose.**

**-¿Qué pasa?-¡Sasuke-le dijo **

**-¡ Ja! Nada que te importe –**_contestó con tono frio-_** Hiciste lo que te dije.**

**-¡Claro!, pero…-**_haciendo un pausa-_** No crees que te estas apresurando un poco.**

**-¡Eso no te incumbe! – **_le respondió con un poco de agresión._

**-¡Está bien no tienes por qué ser tan agresivo!- le dijo.**

**-¡Hiciste lo que te encargue ¡o no!-**_con un tono molesto._

**- Te dije que si asss- **_molestándose_** - ¡Debes venir pasado mañana ¡.**

**-¿Por qué? ¡Ya se, quieres que la traiga!-**_le preguntó_** sarcásticamente. **

**-¡Claro!-**_le contesto_** -¡Si no bienes cambiar en destino y el desenlace va ser otro!**

**-¿Qué molestia?-**_dijo _sarcásticamente**-¡Esta bien iré!**

**-¡Convenido! te espero amo!- **_le dijo._

**-¡Te dije que no me llames así!-**_le contesto._

**-¡PERO! Yo quiero llamarte así-…**

**-¡No molestes ¡-le dijo.**

**-Está bien – **_le contesto un poco molesta_**-¡Bueno es hora de irme!- **

**- ¡Espera ¡-le dijo -¿Por qué quieres que venga pasado mañana?**

**-¿Por qué ese día es muy especial ?-**_le contesto -_** ¡Eso te conviene a ti?**

**-¡Así!-dijo incrédulamente -¿Por qué?**

**-¡Ese día , será el compromiso con Gaara y Hinata!-**_le contesto._

**-Eso , no ocurrirá- **_le respondió con recelo._

**-¡Bueno ya hice lo que me pediste ¡Es hora que me vaya-**_se despidió_**- **

**-Hmmmmmmmmmm-**_dijo Sasuke antes de salir de la conexión._

**Regresando al escondite de Orochimaru**

**Sasuke había regresado del bosque después de conversar con Mia , pero se encontró en la entrada con Kabuto.**

**-¿A dónde fuiste Sasuke?-**_le preguntó seriamente esperándole en la puerta ._

**- Eso a ti no te importa-**_ le contesto agresivamente._

**-¡Mira Sasuke!...** –Protesto- **Ya me cansaste , Espero que Orochimaru-sama , te absorba rápida y dolorosamente –**_ le dijo con crueldad dirigiéndose hacia él _**.**

**-Así –**_le contesto mostrándole el Sharingan_**- Estas seguro ¿Qué eso pasara ?.**

**-¡No hay duda que pasara! – **_con un tono de hipocresía_

**- Si..Eso es todo lo que me tenías que decir me voy a mi habitación –**_comenzó a caminar hacia el pasillo principal ._

**- ¡Me las vas a pagar Sasuke – **_replico-_** Me las vas a pagar-**_dijo con una gran odio que abarcaba su corazón._

**Bueno aquí está el capitulo, espero sus comentarios y gracias por comentar sobre la historia bueno bye nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.**


	16. MI GRAN RIVAL SEXTA

**MI GRAN RIVAL SEXTA **

**Flashback**

**-¡Mira Sasuke!...** –Protesto- **Ya me cansaste , Espero que Orochimaru-sama , te absorba rápida y dolorosamente –**_ le dijo con crueldad dirigiéndose hacia él _**.**

**-Así –**_le contesto mostrándole el Sharingan_**- Estas seguro ¿Qué eso pasara ?.**

**-¡No hay duda que pasara! – **_con un tono de hipocresía_

**- Si..Eso es todo lo que me tenías que decir me voy a mi habitación –**_comenzó a caminar hacia el pasillo principal ._

**- ¡Me las vas a pagar Sasuke – **_replico-_** Me las vas a pagar-**_dijo con una gran odio que abarcaba su corazón._

**Fin del Flashback**

**En el Hospedaje donde se encontraba Gaara**

**El pelirrojo miraba el cielo estrellado de la noche , eran aproximadamente las 11:30 pm , pensando lo le ocurrirá al día siguiente , pensaba su encuentro con Hinata, pensaba como era , solo la había visto una vez..Eran los exámenes Chunnin , es impresiono al verla pelear con tanta energía y destreza , y cuanto todo estaba perdido ella logro impresionar a casi todos los espectadores inclusive a él **

**-¿Qué pasara mañana?-se pregunto -¡No sé porque accedí a todos esto! Entonces comenzó a recordar los sucesos en Suma.**

**Flashback**

**Sala de Reuniones de Suma, todo estaban sentados en una mesa circular , discutiendo un asunto muy importante que tenía por objetivo la unión de paz entre Konoha y Suna**

**-Gaara- **_dijo uno de los ancianos_**-¡Sabemos que eres uno de los mejores Kazekage!, pero que entender que estamos expuesto a los ataque de los otras naciones.**

**-Si –**_intervino otro de los ancianos-_** Sabes tú era el Jinchiuuriki, y estamos en constante ataque principalmente Konoha ello también tiene el poder del Kyubi.**

**-No creo que , los de Konoha no ataque ellos buscan las paz –**_ dijo un consejero de Suna_

**-Zoha, **_- dijo otro anciano-_** se que queremos las paz pero no debemos abajar la guardia , la única forma de que hagamos las paces…..-en eso el primer anciano intervino.**

**-La única forma , que fórmenos una alianza es por medio de un matrimonio….-**_Haciendo una pausa-_** Gaara tu y una chica de una de las familias más importantes y respetadas de Konoha tendrán que contraer matrimonio Y ya tenemos una candidata y es Hyuga Hinata - **_agredo el anciano_** – Ella es la candidata perfecta.**

**No solo porque es una las familias más respetadas de Konoha sino también tendremos el alcance de uno de los atraque mas impresionaste de Konoha y es el Byakugan uno de los ataque más certeros de Konoha.**

**- Y si es que me miedo – **_dijo Gaara molestándose_**- Soy muy joven para contraer matrimonio con alguien que ni siquiera conozco.**

**-GAARA- **_grito furioso el primer anciano golpeando la mesa _** - Tu eres el Kazekage , y también eres el Jinchiuuriki y casi l mayoría de los aldeano te tiene miedo y si quieres te respeten deberás que comprometeré con ella- en eso Gaara lo miro con odio al aciano que le increpaba por ser un monstruo pero él ha cambia un poco su firma de pensar así que cerró su ojo por un instante….Y.**

**-Está bien acedera a su petición , pero si ella no acepta yo tampoco lo haré –dicho se paró de su sitio para dirigirse hacia la salida no obstante - **

**-¡Gaara, espera! –d**_ijo otro aciano el pellirrojo se paro por un instante dándole la estañada a los viejos -_** lo hacemos por el bien de Suna y cómo eres el Kazekage debes hacer lo mejor para tu pueblo!Y no creo que Hinata Hyuga se niegue a eso- **_agrego pero Gaara hijo caso omiso al todo y salió apresuradamente de ese lugar _

**Fin del Flashback**

**-¿No sé porque se tiene que meter en todo eso? – **_mirando nuevamente las estrella _**–Además es mi asunto no. dijo antes de volver a su cama . y si quiera dormir un poco para ese día **

**Al la mañana siguiente en la oficina de la Hokage**

**-Bueno Shizune, **_-dijo Tsunade sentada en su escritorio_** - Ya investigaste todos sobre la gitanilla que vino hace dieseis años .**

**-Si – **_le contesto la morena _**–Encontré, un libro que dejo el cuarto Hokage documentando la visita de la gitana que vino hace dieseis años –**_Entregándole el libro_** .**

**-Haber , dejo el cuarto Hokage – **_abriendo el libro y leyéndolo_** –A… vino el 7 de setiembre , tenía 15 años …sabia pelear bien venció a Kakashi cuando niño , fue acogida por la familia Hyuga….su nombre era Mia – dejo de leer el libro-¿Cómo esa chica ?-dijo sorprendida.**

**-¿En qué piensa..?-**_le preguntó_** – Si se llama como ella , pero….**

**-Toma esto-**_le dio, una foto que estaba escondida entre las hojas del libro_**-Mira esto.**

**¿Qué es esto?-**_cogiendo la foto_** –¡No puede!- **_ser se impresiono la ver la foto_** -Es..igual aaaa- **

**-Si se parece mucho a la gitanilla – **_allí estaba la foto del recuerdo , esta kushina cogiendo la mano de Minato, orgullosa lucia su embarazo , junto a la pareja estaba Aki la madre de Sasuke .muy sonriente con Sasuke apenas unos meses de nacido en sus brazos y a su lado estaba Hana la madre de Hinata , apenas cuatro meses de embarazo y a centro esta Mia lucia igual que feliz –_** después que Shizune vio la foto dijo – Su ropa es Igual pero solo que cambio el color .**

**-Tal vez , pero de todas formas hay que averiguar mas de ella – **_levantándose de su escritorio _**– Vamos , al hospital tengo que hacer unas diligencias – **_dirigiéndose a la puerta._

**- Si - **_saliendo junto con la rubia ._

**En la zona del entrenamiento del equipo siete **

**- Kakashi – ****sensei-**_dijo aburrida Sakura_** – Naruto ¿Dónde está?**

**-¡No lo se Sakura**_!- le contesto_** – Pero también , tengo que presentarles a un nuevo integrante a equipo **

**- ¿QUÉ ?- **_dijo muy sorprendida_** - ¡Pero ,ese es el lugar de Sasuke-kun! – **_replicó._

**- Mira Sakura –le dijo – No se cuando va volver Sasuke- **_en eso vio un poco mal a Sakura por lo que dijo _**- además el equipo siete esta desintegrado , hace 3 años atrás así que tenemos que hacer lo posible para realizar mejor las misiones. **

**-Kakashi –sensei – **_dijo agachando la mirada y comenzando a llorar _

**-¡Sabes Sakura! - **_dándole la espalda _**– se que Sasuke es alguien muy importante para ti pero…. El se fue con Orochimaru… Y no sabemos ¿Qué abra echo? Tu sabes que el buscar venganza contra su propio Hermano.!Me entiendes Sakura!.**

**-Si- **_dijo sollozando ¿Por qué ? no vienes Sasuke-kun….yo te puedo ayudar a que sanes tu dolor. Dijo pensando._

**- ¡No te preocupes! - **_ volteándose y viendo a su alumna- _**nunca nadie , ocupara el lugar de Sasuke- **_ mostrándole una sonrisa atreves de su máscara._

**-Kakashi –sensei- **_dijo muy sorprendida y viéndolo directamente_** – Si tiene razón nadie ocupara el lugar de Sasuke – kun **

**-¡Bueno será mejor que , salgas de allí! – **_viendo directamente a uno de los arboles cercanos donde ellos estaban _ -Entonces alguien salto del árbol directamente hacia donde estaban ellos.

**-Hola mi nombre es Sai **_– se presento_** -Un gusto conocerlos – **_mostrando una sonrisa_

**- ¡TU!-**_dijo señalando al chico_** - ¿Qué haces aquí?**

**- Eres al chica gruñona de ayer – **_sorprendiese en eso un golpe se alojo en la mejilla del chico._

**- Sakura….- **_le regalo Kakashi_**- aaaaaaaaaaaaaa- Bueno tal parece que se conocen ,-**_pregunto_

**-¡Si…tuve el gusto de conocerlo ayer!- **_dijo la peli rosa con un tono de sarcasmos_** –Así que tu eres el nuevo integrante del equipo – **_pensando no pasa nada cruzando los brazos_**, después de un rato que ninguno cruzo palabra , alguien se animo a hablar .**

**-¡ Bueno ,será mejor entrenar no les parece! – **_contento Kakashi para salir que clima tenso que este en ese momento – _**Bueno empecemos .-**_dijo Kakashi volitándose y dándole la espalda a los dos chicos . _**¿Qué espera?**

**-Si - **_respondieron los dos ._

**-¡Pero Kakashi –sensei- **_intervino Sakura_** – Y Naruto.**

**-Naruto , está bien no te preocupes – **_le respondió- _**Él está entrenado en otra parte **

**-Otras ves se fue de Konoha- **_pregunto la peli rosa un poco triste_

**-NO.. solo se fue a entrenar con Jiraiya-sama aaaaa- **_en eso alguien apareció en frente de ellos _

**-¿Qué fue eso?-**_pregunto Sakura al ver la pequeña humareda_**- **_Ahhhhh Naruto- Dijo pelirosa mientras veía al rubio-._

**-Hola llegue tarde, Sakura-chan , Kakashi – **_sensei- saludo con una de esas sonrisas que el poseía_** – Lo siento es que estaba entrenado junto con ero sennin.**

**-Narutooooo- **_replicó Sakura un poco furiosa y acercándose a él –_** ¿Qué irresponsable eres Naruto?-L**_e replico,_**-YYY ME DA GANAS DE DARTE UNA BUENA PALIZA **

**- AAAAA Lo siento Sakura-chan, es que era necesario queee- trato de explicar pero en eso su amiga lo abrazo- Sakuraaaaa-Chan – **_dijo muy sorprendió por la actitud de su amiga_** , **_dejando a Kakashi y Sai algo atónitos _

**-No te vuelvas a ir – **_le dijo cerca de su oreja –_** Por favor no te vuelvas a ir – **_le suplico_

**-Sakura-chan – repitió su nombre - Yo jamás me iré, - **_Le dijo _**- Yo jamás me iré, lo prometo .**

**-Baka – le dijo la pelirosa antes de soltarlo del abrazo – Baka , bueno es hora de entrena – **_se volteo y se fue en dirección donde estaba Kakashi _**– Vamos Naruto.**

**-Siii- **_le dijo el rubio diciendo eso se fue hacia donde estaba su maestro , pero en eso vio a Sai , se preguntó ¿quién era ese chico ? ¿Por qué esta allí junto a Kakashi ?, pero , al verlo le recordaba a su viejo amigo Sasuke , se parecía mucho a él , pero era un poco diferente .-_**Kakashi – sensei –**_saludo a su maestro viendo directamente al chico estaba al lado se du maestro -_** ¿Quién es él ?- **_le pregunto a Kakashi._

**-¡Bueno Naruto aaaaaaaaa! –**_suspiro el Jounin no sabía cómo decirle que era el reemplazo de Sasuke _**– El es Sai , a partir de ahora será parte de equipo siete , se acoplara al grupo porque esta disuelto desde hace tiempo , es decir es el reemplazo de Sasuke Uchiha – **_en eso Naruto se quedo sin palabras no podía creer , que había reemplazado a su amigo con otra persona _

**-Mucho gusto eres Naruto Uzumaki – **_se presentó Sai con una de sus sonrisa falsas_** – Es un gusto de pertenecer al equipo siete.**

**-¡Como dijo Kakashi sensei ¡ - **_dijo algo aturdido_** - ¿Qué él es el reemplazo de Sasuke ? No puede serrr- **_aparentado fuertemente sus puños –_**COMO ES POSIBLE ESO – **_grito muy alterado _**EL ES UN DESCONOCIDO – **_dijo señalando al chico_** .**

**-Naruto – **_dijo la pelirosa muy sorprendía por la actitud de su compañero_

**-Como dije a Sakura , será un gran apoyo , pero tú sabes que nadie ocupara el lugar de Sasuke – **_haciendo un pausa –_** No te alteres , será un gran apoyo es una decisión que ya está tomada espero que lo entiendas **

**- Perooo – **_bajo su brazo -_** no es posible eso, que tal su Sasuke regresa ve que alguien ocupo su lugar **_– vio directamente a su maestro_**- Eso no es justo.**

**-Naruto, entiende es lo mejor- **_le dijo tocando el hombro_** – entiende.**

**-**Naruto, se quedo** callado por un par de minutos – Esta bien. –**_Dijo algo molesto_** – Pero , que se ponte bien .**

**-No te preocupes Naruto , no se me comportar- **_le dijo Sai muy sonriente._

**- Muy bien que todo está. ….aclarado será mejor comenzar con los entrenamientos – **_dijo Kakashi ,_** -muy bien vamos –comenzó a caminar – Naruto , quiero que tu sea primero **

**-Hai- **_dijo el rubio_

**En la oficina del la Hokage **

**-Buenos días Kazekage –sama –**_salido cordialmente Tsunade al joven pelirrojo_**- ¿Cómo la paso su primera noche en Konoha? **

**-¿Creo que estuvo bien ?- le contestó cruzado sus brazos- Ya le dijo la Hyuga Hinata que quiero hablar con ella.**

**-si – **_le dijo desde su escritorio_** – me dijo que quiere hablar en la tarde , con usted a hacer hora , así que lo espera en la arboleda de cerezos secar a las cinco caras de lo Kages.**

**-Muy bien si esto es todo me retito –**_se despidió_** – con su permiso – **_salió de la oficina de Hokage _

**-¿Qué vamos a hacer ?Tsunade –sama- **_le pregunto Shizune_** - Sabemos que a Hinataaaa ama a Naruto.**

**-Si lo sé – **_dijo la Hokage cruzando su manos – _**Lo sé ella lo ama tanto. Pero que vamos a hacer. **

**- ¡Pero Tsunade-sama!- **_dijo la morena muy sorprendida_** - ¿Cómo que vamos hacer ?No podemos jugar así con los sentiremos de Hinata. **

**-Ya lo sé pero, qué le vamos hacer, yo tampoco quiero que ella se sacrifiqué **_–suspiro- _**pero es lo mejor para Konoha .Para que no haga más conflictos con Suna .-**_entonces se paró de su escritorio y se fue hacia la ventana _

**-Tsunade-sama- **_vio a la rubia un poco aturdida._

**-¡Yo como la Hokage del país de fuego ¡- **_dijo alzando un poco la voz –_** tengo o mejor para todos los aldeanos de aquí , es mi deber como Hokage , es mi deber. – **_dijo seria._

**-¡No sabía que eras tan diplomática Tsunade! – dijo Jiraija desde la ventana –Pero la verdad , crees que es lo mejor- **_entrado a la oficina._

**-¿Qué sabes tú?- **_le contesto un poco molesta_** – No sabes nada , lo que siente una mujer- **_le replico _

**-Si lo sé perooo- **_haciendo un pausa –_** crees que es lo mejor para ella- **_dijo cerrando su ojos_** – Creo que esto va a terminar MUY MAL.**

**-¡Lo dices por Naruto!- se pregunto – El ya lo sabe no es así .**

**- Si-**_le contesto- _**Naruto , está decidido a romper ese compromiso- **_le dijo abriendo sus ojo de golpe _**–Me lo lleve al monte ****Myoboku ¿Por qué quería enfrentar a Hiashi Hyuga?**

**- ¿Cómo? Naruto quiso pelear con Hiashi-sama – intervino Shizune – Perooo lo evito no es asi , es por eso que se lo llevo.**

**-Si – **_le contesto_** - , encontré a Naruto y Hinata besándose y ella le conto todo a él y quise intervenir, por que el se veía muy alterado.**

**-¿Cómo ellos tiene una relación?-**_ahora era el turno de Tsunade de intervenir_**- Pero esto, no es posible.**

**-No te preocupes Tsunade**_- le dijo acercándose hacia ella_** – Todo se va a solucionar – **_tocando el hombro_** – Bueno será mejor que me retire – **_separándose de ella_** – Me voy de Konoha are una investigaciones.**

**-¿Qué ? te irás – **_le pregunto._

**-Si voy a averiguar donde esta Orochimaru –**_ le contesto _**– Y también averiguare sobre Mia la invitada de la familia Hyuga.**

**-Vas a recolectar información de esa gitanilla- **_le dijo muy sorprendida_

**-Si…- **_le contesto el viejo pervertido –_** Creo que hay algo extraño en ella.**

**-¿Cómo la consiste?- **_le pregunto-_

**- Digamos que….solo la vi unas dos veces – **_eso dejo a Tsunade un poco inquieta_**.**

**-¿Cómo la conociste? –**_pregunto otra vez la rubia un poco impaciente_

**- Pues… te lo contare en otra ocasión- **_estaba pos salir por la ventana _**- A por ciento dile a Naruto que ya regreso – **_dicho eso se fue rápidamente dejando a las dos mujeres atónitas_

**-Tsunade-sama**_- le dijo la morena_**-¿Qué habrá querido decir con eso?- **

**-No lo sé – **_se volvió a sentar en la en su gran sillón_**- Pero ahora debemos averiguar mas de esa chica **_– le dijo ._**Corre llama a Anbu Cl .**

**-Si – **_le contesto_

**Volviendo al campo de entrenamiento del equipo siente **

**-AHHHH- **_dijo Naruto un poco exhausto, estaba entrenado desde temprano, se había olvido que los entrenamientos eran muy arduos._**- Kakashi-sensei no ha cambiado, para nada sigue siendo en mismo de siempre **_– le dijo viejo al su maestro parado en un árbol-_

**- Y tu Naruto , sigue quejándote de todo – le respondió - ¿Quiero vez tu arduo entrenamiento que hiciste con Jiraiya-sama.**

**-Tu si eso quiere- **_se puso propuso a saltar_** – Le demostrare hai – **_en eso, salto hacia donde está su maestro; pero Kakashi uso el Sharingan y lo esquivó bajo del árbol, uso un Jutsu de remplazo pero Naruto se dio cuenta del engaño y fue donde está en el ,Kakashi trato de ocultarse pero eso era en vano Naruto lo surgió y uso el Rasengan , en so Kakashi te propuso usar el Chidori pero no tuvo tiempo un detuvo el ataque , se había dado cuanta que Naruto lo había superado y estaba orgullos por eso en entonces Naruto se dio cuenta y se paro delate de él._

**- Buen trabajo Naruto – **_le dijo Kakashi muy orgulloso -_** Has mejorado mucho me siento muy orgullos que mis pupilos, me hayan alcanzado Pero…yo también he mejorado mis habilidades- **_le dijo cruzado sus brazo._

**- Eso pensé – le contesto ,haciendo posición de ataque - Pero le demostrare que soy el mejor .**

**-Muy bien – **_le dijo en forma seria._

**-JaaaaHaa- **_cuando Naruto estaba por atacar a Kakashi un enmascarado los interrumpió._

**-Siento, por haber interrumpido Kakashi- sempai –**_ dé dijo delante de ellos.-_**Pero la Hokage quiere que de presente en su oficina inmediatamente.**

**-Bueno, Naruto – **_Volteo a verlo _**– Muestro entrenamiento; tendrá que espera un poco , dile a Sakura y Sai que mañana hay entrenamiento.**

**- Hai – **_le respondió_** – .**

**-Nos vemos Naruto – **_dicho eso desaparición entre nubes_**.**

**- Nos vemos Kakashi –sensei- **_se despidió el rubio__entonces se dirigió donde estaban Sakura y Sai._

**-¡Narutoooooo! **_– grito Sakura viendo a su amigo _**– ¿Dónde está Kakashi-sensei?-**_pregunto la peli rosa acercándose a al rubio -_

**-A buenoooo- **_cruzando los brazos –_**Tsunade –obacha lo mando a llamar- **_le explico._**- Así que, mañana se continuara el entrenamiento. Bueno me voy **_– dándoles la espalda y poniendo sus brazos en su nuca . Tengo tangas ganas de ver a Hinata-chan pensó.se alejo rápidamente._

_-_**Espera Naruto- **_Dijo Sakura trato de detenerlo pero el rubio ya se había ido rápidamente_** – aaa se fue Haiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Naruto porque me dejaste aquí , se suponía que siempre nos vamos juntos cuando entrénanos. **_– en eso _

**-Si quieres nos vamos nosotros dos **_– le dijo Sai a la peli rosa_

**-¡Disculpaaaa!- **_dijo Sakura un poco molesta y volteándose para ver al moreno – _**Yo apenas te conozco.**

**- Pues podíamos conocernos más si nos vamos… no se a comer por allí-**_ le contesto _**.**

**- Sabes que…. Ya me cansaste –**_ le dio un golpe en la cara del chico _**.**

**-Auchs- **_se agarro la mejilla del dolor_

**- Para la próxima te la peor- **_le advirtió dicho eso se fue dejando al pobre chico en su dolor._

**-¿Qué amargada…- se dijo –**_Así jamás encontrara novio diciendo eso se fue._

**Eran aproximadamente las 12:00 del medio día y Naruto estuvo paseando por casi toda la aldea tratando de analizar , lo que le dijo Mia .Quería ir a buscar la Hinata pero lo detuvo Mia en sus pensamientos le dijo que si quiera arreglar todo los del compromiso , tendría que resolver el acertijo que le dio Mia . Así que estuvo pensando , hasta que choco con..**

**-Aaaaaa- dijo una chica retrocediendo un cuantos pasos .**

**-Aaaa- **_dijo Naruto disculpándose , agachan do la mirada _**– Los siento discúlpame.**

**-Aaa , no hay de que Naruto-kun- la **_chica con la que chocó era su amada en eso Naruto la vio levantando su cabeza lentamente _

**-Hinata-chan- **_dijo muy asombrado_** - ¿Qué hacer aquí?**

**-Pues…. Paseando un poco connnnn –**_ en eso el rubio la abrazo un cálidamente _

**- Naruto kun- l**_e dijo muy asombrada_** -¿Qué pasa?**

**- Te extrañe mucho**_- le contesto_**- Voy a hacer hasta lo imposible para que tu compromiso no ocurra.**

**-Naruto Kun – **_la dijo con lagrimas en los ojo_** – Te amo.**

**-Yo también te amo Hinata chan – **_desasiendo el cálido abraso y agarrando su mejillas_** – Te amo mis ojo le luna- le dijo – ¿Te puedo llamas así? **

**-Claro **_– le contesto agarrándole también las mejillas_**– puede llamarme así si quiere. Te amo tanto – **_entonces Naruto se acerco para darle un beso, en eso alguien los interrumpió_

**-Si me besan , me vomito –**_dijo Mia con sarcasmo y viendo a los dos novios separando estrepitosamente dándose la espalda y poniéndose muy rojos de la vergüenza _

**- Misa chan- **_contestó Hinata un poco avergonzada_** – Visto todo.**

**-¡Claro!- **_le respondió cruzando sus brazos_** – Si están en plena calle apunto de besarse **

**- Oye niña…. –**_ en eso Naruto se volteo_** se sorprendió al ver a Mia - Tu….**

**Eso lo vamos a dela en icónica , así que para la próxima esta en ultimo capitulo de mi gran rival . Sorry por no publicar es que estaba full de trabajo y exámenes uuhhhhhhh Jale matemática ahhhhhhhhhhhhh le dijo toda su verdad al profesor es que era un ebrio, así que me suspendieron y me castigaron pero para le próxima me voy a relajear y ya no vola decir nada de eso . Bueno no vemos pronto bye espero su cometarios. **


	17. MI GRAN RIVAL SÉPTIMA Y ÚLTIMA PARTE

**MI GRAN RIVAL SÉPTIMA Y ÚLTIMA PARTE**

**Flashback**

**-Naruto Kun – **_la dijo con lagrimas en los ojo_** – Te amo.**

**-Yo también te amo Hinata chan – **_desasiendo el cálido abraso y agarrando su mejillas_** – Te amo mis ojo le luna- le dijo – ¿Te puedo llamas así? **

**-Claro **_– le contesto agarrándole también las mejillas_**– puede llamarme así si quiere. Te amo tanto – **_entonces Naruto se acerco para darle un beso, en eso alguien los interrumpió_

**-Si me besan , me vomito –**_dijo Mia con sarcasmo y viendo a los dos novios separando estrepitosamente dándose la espalda y poniéndose muy rojos de la vergüenza _

**- Misa chan- **_contestó Hinata un poco avergonzada_** – Visto todo.**

**-¡Claro!- **_le respondió cruzando sus brazos_** – Si están en plena calle apunto de besarse **

**- Oye niña…. –**_ en eso Naruto se volteo se sorprendió al ver a Mia_** - Tu….**

**FinFashback **

**-Si….- **_dijo la morena tratando de disimular_** - ¿Pasa?**

**-No te hagas la inocente – **_le dijo el rubio a la chica señalándola con el dedo_** – te conozco **

**-¡Pero cómo es posible! Naruto kun – **_antevino Hinata algo confundida-_**Mia chan acaba de llegar a la aldea.**

**-Si.. –le contesto – Pero ayer….ella **

**-Eso no tiene nada que ver Naruto- **_le contesto Mia la rubio_** – Soy nueva aquí , capaz me confundiste con otra persona. Entonces Naruto no contestó estaba algo mortificado por todo eso , estaba seguro que ella era la chica que le dijo todo eso anoche **

**-¡Naruto kun!-**_dijo la morena al ser a Naruto algo serio_** - estas bien.**

**-Si no te preocupes Hina…. Mis ojos de luna - le dijo con una de sus sonrisa.**

**-Naruto kun- **_se sonrojo adose Hinata un poco por lo que le dijo._

**-Mis ojos de luna porque , nos vamos a pasear un rato **_– le dijo tomado le de la mano._

**- Pero es que yo – **_trato de poner un escusa se suponía que tenía que ir donde un señora para hacer un arreglo floral y después ir a un zapatero para hacerse medir uno zapatos para el dia de su compromiso.´_

**-¿ Tienes algo que hacer?- **_le pregunto Naruto a su novia - _

**- Pues.. no sabía que- **_trato de pensar la excusa que debería decirle pero no , Hinata no está así , así que tenia que decirle le verdad_** – Lo que pasa es que .**

**- No te preocupes Hinata – **_dijo Mia a la peli azul-_** Yo haré todo eso. - **_Naruto trato de intervenir pero sabía que esto era una cuestión de chicas y solo vio a su Hinata con ternura _

**- Pero está segura – **_le contesto un poco preocupada_** – No conoces lo que.. **_en eso Mia la interrumpió _

**- Apsssssssss Además yo sé cuales con tus gustos – **_le explico_** – Como te lo dijo yo lo sé todo **

**- Pero….- agachando la mirada - **

**-Nada de pero jovencita- **_dándole anímanos-_** como amigas sabemos muestro gustos. A por cierto te quiero a las 14:00 horas porque tenemos que hacer una cosas **

**-Si…- **_alzando la mirada_** – nos vemos Mia chan – **_se despido Hinata con una sonrisa de agradecimiento._

**Cuídala bien güerito **_– mirando con desconfianza a Naruto_** - Y nada de hacer cosas XXX con ella.**

**- Esta bien jajaja – comenzó a sentiré incomodo por el cometario que hizo Mia- ****Entonces no basamos nos vemos - **_entonces los dos comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida de la aleda_** - **

**-Adiós cuídense – **_se despidió Mia – estas son la únicas vez que la veras después no . dijo pensando la chica y comenzó a caminar _

**En Posada de los Quenta **

**Gaara había salido desde la mañna de la torre Hokage pensando lo que le iba a decir a Hinata , quería preguntarle que pensaba de su repentino compromiso y si estaría dispuesta a casarse con él , sacrificando su libertad , pero quería preguntarle mas que eso , quería peguntarle si estaría dispuesta a amarlo . Estaba perdido en sus pensamientos y no escucho la puerta llamar. **

**-Gaara- **_dijo su hermana entrando a la habitación; había llegado se Suna junto con Kankuro pues que el pelirrojo había decidió viajar solo para explicarle a los de Konoha su decisión __– _**Gaara está bien .**

**-¿Qué están haciendo aquí?- le contesto seriamente –Se suponía que tenias que venir mañana junto con los ancianos.**

**-¡Ay Gaara no seas así!- intervino Kankuro – Somos tus hermano decidimos acompañarte.**

**-No tiene porque **_– entonces se paró de su sitio y cruzo su manos_** – No tienen porque… yo se me cuidar solo.**

**-¡Está bien Gaara!- **_dijo Temari dejando sus gran abanico en una de paredes de la habitación_** – Pero somos tus hermanos y queremos que estar a tu lado, no es así Kankuro.**

**- Claro, somos tus hermano y queremos estar contigo es esto momentos – **_comenzado a sentase en uno de los sillones y dejando su marioneta en el piso_** - ¡Lindo lugar! creo que me acostumbrare a todo esto. Ahhh**_- esturado su brazo al aire_

**- ¡No te acostumbres ¡- **_le contesto seriamente el pelirrojos a su hermano_** – **

**-¡Tranquilízate Gaara!- **_intervino Temari_** – Se que está nervioso , por conocer a su prometía y futura esposa.**

**-¿Cómo sabes si ella se quiere casar conmigo? –**_ Le contesto Gaara a su hermana_** - ¡Nunca la he visto! **

**- ¡Tranquilízate Gaara!- **_dijo Kankuro a su hermano_** – No te preocupes por eso, me dijeron que sus mujeres son muy hermosas. y tienen un cuerpo muyyy**

**-CÁLLATE KANKURO **_– gritó la rubia a su hermano_** – Como es posible que digas eso, tenemos que hacer todo lo posible que le diga eso a Gaara .**

**-Temari, no seas así**_- trapo de calmarla –_** A un hombre le preocupa , el físico de una mujer .**

**-¡Tú nunca cambias ¡ aaaaaaaa- **_suspiro resignada_** – Gaara , se que esta nervios con todo eso , pero si no quieres casarte con la chica Hyuga lo entenderemos , se que eres muy joven para contrate matrimonio pero….**

**-Pero lo , tengo que hacer **_– le contento Gaara mirando a su hermana_** – Por el bien de Suna lo voy a hacer , pero primero tengo que habla con ella .**

**-Bueno cual sea la decisión que tome esa chica la entenderemos Ahhhh –**_bostezo su Kankuro y echándose en el gran sillón_** - ¿Creo que tomare una siesta ?**

**- Si tiene razón voy a tomar un baño – **_dijo Temari comenzado flexionar su brazo hacia arriba _**– Gaara dime está el baños.**

**- Toma la puerta a la derecha- **_le contesto en una forma seria._

**-Ok , no vemos**_- y se dirigió al baño_

**-Voy a meditar un rato- **_dijo el pellirrojo antes de irse a la azotea para meditar._

**En los bosque de Konoha **

**Naruto y Hinata caminaba por los alrededores , ninguno se dirigió la palabra hasta llegar a un gran árbol para que los cubriera del calor que hacía en eso momentos , los dos estaba tomado de la mano, sin decirse nada solo un silencio que los consumía a ambos querían decirse más de los que sentina ; uno al otro pero mejor lo guardaron para otro momento.**

**-Mis ojos de luna - ¿Qué te parece si descansamos? En ese árbol - **_dijo Naruto señalando un árbol aproximadamente unos cinco metro y tenía un extenso tronco unas ramas resistentes el follaje de de color naranja lo cual hacia resaltar que el invierno se acerca._

**- Estaba bien Naruto kun **_- le contesto , se dirigieron hacia allá se sentaron debajo de este._

_-_** Ojos de luna – **_abrazándola _** - ¡Te quiero pedirte algo!-**_ le dijo haciéndole que la mirara y Hinata volteo para ver a su amado._

**-Sí, que quieres decirme – **_le vio._

**- Quiero pedirte **_– de repente le agarro los hombros de la chica – _**Casaste conmigo.**

**- ¿Qué?- **_dijo sorprendida__se sentía muy feliz por eso, pero en su interior tenía miedo por la reacción de su padre.-_** Tu quieres que yoooo.**

**- Si quiero , que seas mi esposa **_– agarrándole las manos_** – Yo quiero ser tu esposo , quiero que seas mía y yo quiero se tuyo.**

**-AAA- **_en eso Hinata comenzó a llorar por esa lindas palabras que le dijo Naruto_** - **

**-¿Qué te pasa?¿porque lloras?- **_le agarro su rosto de porcelana_** – Es por lo que te dije.**

**- No es eso- **_negando con su cabeza_** – Solo que, si yo acepto ser tu esposa , nosotros tendremos que escarpar y…. **

**- No me importa**_- la interrumpió_** – No me importa si tenemos que , huir por toda la vida. Quiero esta a tu lado para siempre.**

**- Y qué hay de tu sueño de ser Hokage – **_le vio directamente a los ojos azules del rubi_**o - Y yo no quiero ser la culpable de que no cumplas eso sueño que anhelas **

**-¡Hay te dije que a mí, no me importa!- le grito- Se que me di cuenta tarde lo que sentía por mi pero…. Ahora sé que tu eres todo para mi … y no quiero perderte.**

**- Naruto kun – **_no puedo aguantar más y se ahogo en su pecho llorando_** – Te amo, te amo **

**- Yo también te amo y no quiero perderte – **_le dijo rodeándola con sus brazos_** – Pero ahora voy hacer todo para que no te cases con Gaara y si tu padre no quiere , prepararte por qué vamos a correr.**

**- Jajjaa- **_se rio en su pecho vio le vio a otra vez a los ojos_** – Hasta el fin del mundo.**

**- Si, hasta el fin de mundo – **_dicho eso la beso muy intensamente , pero ese beso se sentía cada vez apasionado, Naruto recostó a Hinata en verde pasto , allí sus respiraciones se hicieron más agitadas y intensas .En ese momento solo ellos dos existían en el mundo, E rubio desiso el abrazo para dirigir una de sus manos debajo de la chamarra de la peliazul hasta tocar su suave piel de Hinata se sintió muy excitado al tocar la suave piel se su amada, subió muy despacio y acaricio su piel sin dejar de besarla , estaba a punto del llegar hasta uno de sus senos, pero de Hinata detuvo en el proceso _

**- Naruto kun- **_le dijo muy avergonzada._

**- Lo siento…-**_se disculpo con ella levantándose del suelo _**– Es que ya no podía…..resistir y **

**-Shhhhhhhhhhh- **_se levantó también y puso su mano en la bosa de su amado_**- Lo sé… pero yo….. Quisiera esperar. **_Naruto separo la mano de la chica y la puso en su pecho _

**-No aria nada.. sin tu consentimiento **_- le dijo acariciando su suave y lacio cabellos_** - Pero es que me gustas tanto y quiero ser el que te haga el amor primero. – **_ese cometario hizo sonrojar mas a Hinata _**– Pero sé, que voy a ser el primero y el ultimo en tu vida.**

**- Si…- dijo la peli azul aun muy sonrojada y mirándolo directamente a los ojos – Tu , serás el primero y el ultimo.**

**- Claro**_…- se volvieron a besarse_

**En el escondite de Orochimaru **

**Sasuke que encontraba , alistando sus cosas para volver a Konoha , después de entrenar un rato por los alrededores,.**

**-Sasuke kun- **_entro orochimaru repentinamente a la habitación del chico_** - ¿A sonde vas?**

**- ¡Tengo que hacer algo!- **_desenfundando su espada y poniéndola en su cara _** - Tiene algo de malo.**

**- No.. pero me preguntaba – **_le contesto , comenzado a caminar hacia él._**- ¿Por qué enviaste a mi experimentó por allí? **_Sabes que puede escapar. en el poseedor del Sharingan lo vio y puso su Katana atrás de su espalda _

**-No lo creo**_..- le dijo_** - Si trata de estacar… la matare **

**- Sabes , yo creo que ella te puede matar a ti- **_es comentario hizo enojar mucho a Sasuke_** – Ella es una hechicera y tiene muchos secretos y uno de ellos buen tu sabes cual es ….**

**- Y que con eso- **_le vio directamente a los ojos al hombre mayor_**.**

**- No te has preguntado por qué no ha crecido, se ve igual cuando la conociste hace dos años, ella es inmortal.**

**Flashback **

**Sasuke que encontraba entrenado junto con Orochimaru cuando escucharon un gran estruendo, no le tomaron importancia y siguieron con el entrenamiento. Pero se escucho muy fuerte así que decidieron ir a ver. **

**-Parece que ya problemas no crees Sasuke kun – **_dijo al moreno que saltando de los arboles junto a él._

**- Hmp.. no des porque vamos debe ser una tontería **_– reclamo el muchacho_**- Capaz en un trifulca entre aldeas.**

**- Es por eso , vamos a averiguar – **_le contesto_**- quiero que mates a todos por interrumpió.**

**- ¡Que molestia!- **_le dijo muy fastidiado_**- ¿Qué diablos es eso?. **_Dijo Sasuke viendo algo muy interesante _

**- Ocúltate Sasuke kun Sasuke kun – **_le ordeno escondiéndose en uno de los arbusto que estaba por allí_** – Esto se ve muy interesante….**

**-Hmp- que molestia – **_dijo el poseedor del Sharingan haciendo lo mismo_

**Vieron un hombre metálico muy grande de aproximadamente unos 3 metro con traje de Samurai muy sombrío, estaba paleando con una chica de aproximadamente 16 años, un traje de gitana de color rosa , estaba dando saltos para atacar a hombre de metal, tenía un arco en la espalda y unas cuantas flechas , saco el arco y un flecha y disparo directamente hacia la cara del samurái haciendo que una luz salga del color rojo , es pues de ese resplandor el hombre de metal se hizo pedazos.**

**- Jahu – **_saltado de alegría por derrotar al hombre de metal_**- Este es mejor entrenamiento que he hecho -**_se dijo estirado un poco los brazos_**- Bueno ser mejor que lo encierre en el libro- junto su manos para convocar el libro- Libro de Kalrata , que hace años recolecto bestias y monstros legendarios , APARECE , quiero guardar en tu interior al samurái Saokutoy , que hizo un pacto con el señor de las bestias , enciérralo en tus paginas para que su alma condenada se siga atronerando hazlo, por el nombre…. de Mia.. la Gitana….. una de la hechiceras mas grande de tu época APARECE- levanto sus brazos de repente un libro de color negro con pareció frente a ella con sellos y grabados con dos cerraduras una en el inicio del libro y otro al final – ÁBRETE – **_grito y el libro se abrió – con su manos hizo uno movimientos y el samurái apareció frente a ella_** – Entre Samurái Saokutoy – entro el samurái haciendo ella el sello respectivo , en tanto Sasuke y Orochimaru se quedaron muy sorprendido por lo que vieron .**

**-Es es muy…. interesante **_– sonriendo maléficamente el hombre mayor_** - Con que es una hechicera ¿Qué te parece Sasuke kun?**

**- Es crees – **_le contestó muy molesto porque esa chica interrumpió su entrenamiento_** - **

**- ¡Bueno ¡- dijo Mia contiendo el libro – Parece que se acabo la diversión – **_abrió el libro para verificar si su hechizo se realizó_**- Dragon Fire, Flamer dau…..Samurái Saokutoy aquí estas.. y pensar que eras uno de los mas honorable de tu historia - dicho eso cerro el libro y cerro las cerradura – Sera mejor que me vaya a buscara un alma pura…. ****–guardo el libro en su mochila se prosudo a irse cuando la interceptaron.**

**-Hola niña - **_dijo orochimaru haciendo la chica se puso un poco incomoda_**- .**

**-¿Quién eras tú?- **_le contesto viendo a hombre_** .**

**-Soy Orochimaru - **_sonrió maleficente_** – Tu magia es muy fuerte e impresiónate … me pregunto si tienes un hechizo de restauración - **

**- Así…. **_- le contesto un poco desafiante_** – Pues si te digo que si lo tengo pero no te lo daré.**

**- Así que tienes ese hechizo..-**_trato de acercarse a ella pero ella salto uno tres metro y se alejo de el _**– Sabes una de mis grandes pasiones es experimentar con algo nuevo que veo…- comenzó a caminar hacia ella – Pero si no me quieres ayudar…. Te matare y te experimentaré para descubrí tus secretó- saco su lengua .**

**- ASÍ PERO ESO PASARA SI ME ATRAPAS. –le grito en eso Sasuke corrió y se puso tras su espalda **

**- Parece que eso va ser bástate fácil- le respondió .**

**-AAAA**_- se volteo para ver al moreno_** – ¿Quieres tu? **

**-Soy tu pero pesadilla- **_le contesto mostrándole el Sharingan._

_-_**¿Cómo vera te tenemos acorralada ?- **_le dijo estaba tras de ella ._

**-AJJAJJAA ustedes cree me van a atrapar – le contestó.**

**- Pues querida niña esta acorralada…- **_le contento Orochimaru , sacando una espada de su boca._

**- Haber si pueden…-**_giño a Sasuke , saltando y corriendo hacia el bosque rejado a los hombres muy aturdidos y molestos_

**- ¡ATRÁPALA! – **_grito muy molesto orochimaru._**- la necesitó **

**- Como digas – **_le contesto corrió tras el bosque a buscar a la chica._

**- Mas te vale-…**

**Mia corrió muy presurosa hasta llegar a un pequeño lago que está cerca allí . **

**-AAAAAAA- **_cayendo hacia el suelo muy agitada _** - ¿Creo que no voy a salir de esta?- **_se paro y cascando el libro de su mochila_** – Este libro me dio mucha diversión…será mejor que lo deje descansar.- **_lanzo el libro hacia el lago estiro su brazos _**- LIBRO KALRATA , ME DIQUE DIVERSIÓN Y PROTECCIÓN PERO AHORA EN MI TURNO DE PROTEGERTE – grito muy orgullosa- Por eso , propongo hacer un pacto contigo…. Voy a hacer un hechizo para salvarte , Cuando veas el verdadero amor en este mismo lugar regresaras a mi…. Y volveré a divertirme … - dicho eso salió una piedra de color azul que lago , Mia agarro dicha piedra y se sintió muy aliviada .**

**- ¿Qué molesta que eres? – **_dijo Sasuke apareciendo frente frete a ella _**– Te vienes conmigo a las buena o a las malas- Mostrándole el sharingan **

**Me ire contigo a la buenas – **_le sonrió - _**Sabes.. eres muy pequeño para ser un asesino.**

**- Eso , no te incumbe – **_le contesto acarándola de brazo y se fue hacia donde esta Orochimaru-_

**-Está bien… parece que no llevaremos bien….**

**Finflashback **

**- Hmp- **_se fastidio por el comentario de la serpiente_** -, si ella es inmortal o no es de i incumbencia.**

**-JAJA Pero para mí se es importante – **_le miro muy desafiante_**- Tráemela.**

**-Voy a buscarla…. – **_le contesto salió camino hacia donde estaba la serpiente_** - no te alteres sabes que ella… NO TE VA HACER por eso que voy a buscarla.- **_dicho eso salió de la habitación dejando solo a amo de las serpientes _

**- Más te vale Sasuke kun- **_se dijo._

**De vuelta a Konoha**

**Dos novios estebaba acostados en el, pasto viendo el cielo azul diciéndose cuando se amban**

**- Naruto kun – **_le dijo abrazándolo._

**- Si…-**_le contesto._

**- ya es tarde y me tengo que ir….pero quiero estar contigo un rato mas- **_abrazándolo mas fuerte _**– pero le prometí a Mia chan que estaría temprano.**

**- Si creo que si – **_le respondió, parándose y dándole la mano para levantar a su amada comenzaron a caminar hacia la aldea sin percatarse que alguien los veía de cerca._

**-No puedo creerlo…- **_dijo Sakura escondida muy cerda donde ellos estaban_**- Así que… Naruto y Hinata son novios- **_eso hizo estremecer a la peli rosa_** , - que eso lo que estoy sintiendo… no no no – **_se dijo_** – NO puede ser lo que estoy sintiendo … **_- No pudo más y corrió con todas su fuerzas hacía el bosque para pensar mejor lo que le estaba sucediendo _

**EN LA MANSIÓN HYUGA**

**Mia ya se encontraba, en la mansión todos los integrantes de la familia la veían con recelo en especial Ko, que eras uno de los protectores de la heredera del clan y pero ella no les hizo caso y se dirigió a la habitación de la peli azul **

**-¿Donde está Hinata chan? **_– se pregunto Mia caminando de un ligara otro_**- Si estás haciendo algo indebido … te voy a a…**

**-entonces la susodicha abrió la puerta- Hola Mia chan- **_el saludo-_

**Hinata chan- **_se sorprendió verla parada en la puerta_** – Oye dónde estabas , estaba preocupada por ti.**

**-Perdonante por haberte preocupado- **_dijo entornado a su habitación_** – solo que.**

**- Agggggggggggg – **_se fastidio un poco _**– No me digas ya se que se te paso el tiempo estabdo con el güero ese.**

**-Jjajaaja Si- **_sonrojándose un poco_**, Mia la vio con ternura ya que era la primera vez que conocía a alguien tímida como ella. **

**-Sera mejor que te des un baño antes que se haga tarde – le **_dijo dándole la espalda y dirigiéndose a la venta_**- Para tu cita con el Kazekage.**

**-Si…- le contesto dirigiéndose al baño.**

**-Ya ve dijiste a el güero que te vas a encontrar con él – **_el dijo antes que Hinata se metiera al baño _

**- No… - **_parándose en la puerta_**- NO se lo dije.**

**-Ya sabía.- le contesto- No te preocupes Gaara te va decir algo interesante.**

**-Así..- **_le respondió entrando a cuarto de baño_**.**

**- Bueno ya que Hinata se demorara en el baño voy a buscar al güerito- **_dicho eso se salió por la ventana _

**Naruto se encontraba caminado por la cales de Konoha , pesando otra vez lo que le dijo Mia.**

**-No sé , porque pienso eso**_- se dijo_** - ¿Qué me habrá querido decir?- **_vio a lo lejos que estaba cerca de su departamento_** – Por fin en casa- subió por las escalera abrió la puerta y se encontró que alguien. AHHHHHHHHHHHHH- grito el rubio cayéndose de espaldas.**

**-Hola Güerito – **_le saludo Mia con determinación_**- llegas tarde.**

**-¿Qué haces tú aquí?- **_levantadnos intempestivamente del suelo_**.**

**-Oye no te enojes- **_le contesto sentándose en una de las sillas_** – He venido a hablar contigo.**

**- ¡ Así de que!- **_cerrando la puerta y dirigiéndose donde estaba ella_** .**

**-¿Quiero hablarte ? lo que te dije el otro día- **_mirándolo señalando el lugar _**- ¿Por qué no te sientas?**

**- Oye es mi casa y me siendo en donde yo quiero**_- se molesto el rubio un poco_** – Esto bien aquí..**

**-¡Como tu digas! En fin… ya resolviste mi acertijo- **_le pregunto_**.**

**- Aaaa pues.. bueno…- **_poniendo su mano en la nuca_**- pues mmmmmmmmm**

**- No lo resolviste verdad- **_le sonrió_** – Eres malo para la adivinanzas jajajja que graciosos**

**- No te burles de mi- **_contesto el rubio muy enojado-_** Además tu acertijos son muy acertijos son muy complicados.**

**-Te equivocas- **_le respondió parándose de la silla y rugiéndose a él_** - Es muy fácil- **_le dijo acercándose más a él haciendo que Naruto se pusiera un poco incomodo por su acercamiento _

**- Oye… - le dijo - Sabes que Hinata chan es mi novia.**

**-Disculpa**_- haciendo que se molestara un poco-_** Yo sé solo, te quiero mostrar la respuesta ven conmigo- agorándole la mano , llevándolo a hacia el balcón para que viera la aldea Quiero que mires hacia donde, están la cabeza de los Kages - **_le dijo soltando su mano._

**- PUES…-l**_e respondió mirando hacia donde ella le dijo que viera _**– Eso es…**

**-SI lo que te dije.. –**_dándole una palmada en la espalda_** - **

**- Hinata chan te dijo que te llevara a conocer las cabezas de los kages- **_le pregunto volteándose para ve a la chica._

**- Si que ere un mmmmmmmmmmmmm-**_se molesto mucho Mia por la incompetencia del rubio._**- Eres un….toma- **_golpeándolo en la cabeza al rubio_**.**

**- Auchhhhhh-**_se toco la cabeza por el golpe que había recibido-_** eso dolió.**

**- solo ve allá dentro de una dos horas… -le explico.**

**-Para que…-**_le contesto un poco incrédulo_

**- Solo ve para allá y punto…- **_señalando en el lugar_** – espérame en los arboles de cerezo que ya por allí.**

**-Como digas..-le contesto.**

**- Bueno adiós- **_se despido y después desapareció en una humareda. Dejando a Naruto sin palabras _

**Ya era la hora indicada del encuentro eran aproximadme las cinco de la tarde , por fin Gaara conocería a su prometida , bueno ya la había visto una vez en los exámenes Chunin , era una niña pequeña en ese entonces , pero se preguntaba si había cambiado un poco .**

**En la oficina de la Hokage**

**-Sí que en puntual Kazekage -sama - **_dijo Tsunade viendo al pellirrojo que entraba a su oficina junto a sus hermanos._

_-_**Como esta Hokage-sama- **_saludaron los dos hermanos._

**- ¿Así que ustedes son los enviados para proteger a Kazekage? –**_pregunto Shizune parada al lado de la Hokage._

**- Hai..mi nombre en Temari **_– se presentó_** –el es mi hermano Kankuro.**

**-¿Cómo están?- **_saludo a las dos mujeres_**.**

**-Bueno será mejor que dejáramos de formalismos- **_le contesto garra viendo a sus hermanos._

**-¡Tiene mucha razón..Kazekage –sama-puso sus codos es su escritorio- Está aquí para la cita que tiene con la señorita hyuga- **_haciendo que pelirrojo se molestara un poco ._

**-¿CÓMO SEA ?-**_le contesto un poco viendo , dejando a sus hermanos sin palabra_**- Solo quiero hable con ellas nada mas…**

**-¡Está bien..!- **_le respondió la rubia mayor de mal manera_**- Ella vendrá pronto..**

**-¿Cómo sea?-**_le respondió el pelirrojo un poco fastidiado. hasta que-…_

**Toc toc.**

**-¿Quién es?-pregunto Shizune- **

**-ESTO..SOY HINATA- gritó desde la puerta.**

**-Pasa Hinata-…. **_le respondió la Hokage parándose de su escritorio._** Cuando ella entro a la oficina , puesto todos quedaron si habla porque ella llevaba un lindo conjunto que consistía de una falda color blanco, le llegaba casi a las rodillas , en el borde del ribete llevaba unas flores bordadas tendía un polo de color lila maga cero con un llevaba puesto un chaleco del mismo color de la falda solo que este le llegaba hacia la su ombligo su cabello estaba recogido por una medias cola , se vei muy hermosa. No cabe duda que era una de las grandes bellezas de toda Konoha.**

_- dijo Tsunade_**- Pasa..pasa nos esas tímida. **_La peliazul entro un poco dudosa _**–Déjame preséntate él Gaara de la arena – **_le dijo acercándose a ella y tocándole el hombro para que viera a Gaara _**– el Kazekage de suna y ellos son sus hermanos Temari y Kankuro.**

**-Hola es un gusto conocerla – **_se presento la rubia menor_**-Soy Temari –**_pensado guas sí que es hermosa esquero que la pobre aguante a mi hermano._

**-hola Hinata-san- **_con una vos seductora- _**Soy Kankuro- **_Si que es muy hermosa hay hermanito estoy muriéndome de enviada que cuerpo _

**-¡Mucho gusto!- **_contesto Hinata agachando la cabeza – _**Un gusto conocerlo Kazekage-sama, Temari-san y m Kankuro-san **

**-¡Unmmm! Como esta Huyga-san – **_le contestó viéndola allí parada frente a él, tan dulce , tal inocente , sobre todo tan bella._**¿ Si no le molesta? Quiero hablar con usted en privado**

**-Esto.. está bien**_– le dijo mirando de frente-_** ¡A donde quiere ir!**

**-A donde usted – **_caminando a de frente_** – nos vamos…**

**- Si nos vemos…- se despidió cordialmente de todo los que estaban allí y comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaba el salieron de la oficina sin de decirse nada.**

**Cuando salieron de la oficina de la Hokage todos los aldeanos vieron a la singular pareja , estaba comentando como había crecido la heredera del clan Hyuga bueno( ps ustedes sabes) que tenía un figura de infarto , que con esos bueno mejor dejémoslo así. Llegaron a un bosque de cerezo que estaba cerca de la oficina se vei una gran paisaje porque allí estaban cerca de allí las montañas que estaba tallas las cabezas de los kages.**

**-¿Qué le parece aquí?- **_le dijo , estaba de tras de él-_

**-Hai Kazekage-sama- **_le respondió mirando el suelo-_

**- Solo Gaara- **_le contesto mirándola_** – Me hace sentir viejo si alguien de mi edad de llama así.**

**- Como.. digas Kaze… Gaara-san- **_le respondió elevando la mirada hacia él._

**En tanto por otra parte cerca de allí.**

**-Llegas tarde- **_le respondió el rubio a la chica que había llegado _** – Sabes , que me dijiste que vendría dentro de dos horas.**

**-¡No sabía que … eras puntual ¡-**_le dijo con sarcasmo_**.**

**-Oye , - **_saltando cerca en donde estaba ella-_** Por que llevas el traje de ninja**

**-Aaaa-llevaba un short de color negro justo a las altura de sus rodillas , un polo de mallas de color también negro unos zapatos de ninja de color negro.-Me veo bien n es así.**

**-Tal vez… no más hermosa que Hinata-chan**_- le respondió._

**-Si… que es tas enamorado – **_le dijo en tono de burla_**-.**

**-Oye no te burles de mi.-**_le respondió muy enojado_**- **

**- ya …ya.. güero – **_Haciendo que se calmara un poco-_** dejemos de parloteos y sígueme -**_salto había a uno de los arboles que encanta cerca de allí y comenzó saltar en árbol el árbol _

**- Oye espérame – **_el respondió saltando ,para alcanzarla_

**De regreso a la pareja **

**-¿De qué quiere hablarme conmigo Gaara-san-?-**_le pregunto_**.**

**-Yo quería preguntarte qué piensa de todo eso- **_Dijo el Kazekage finalmente sin moverse._**–, quiero decir está enterada que nuestra unión formara una gran alianza entre nuestro países – **_el pelirrojo se franqueo__con la heredera del clan Hyuga haciendo que ella se apenara un poco-_**¿Qué piensas de todo eso?**

**-Bueno…..-**_titubeo un poco para relajarse y decir la cosas correctas_**- Gaara-san , es que yo – **_trapo de recordar de lo que le dijo Mia . Hinata chan no te preocupes va a ver que todo va está bien , esta palabra hicieron estremecer a la peli azul, no sabía qué hacer , tenía una relación con el gran amor de su vida , pero también tenía que pesar en el bien del clan sabia que ella seria la aproxima heredera pero..seo abarcaría la decisión que tomara tenía que aceptar ser la esposa de Gaara por el bien de Konoha y de su clan _**– Seria un honor dé ser su esposa Gaara-san. Seré la mejor esposa para usted …y buscaremos nuestra propia felicidad**

**Eso dejo perplejo a Gaara su palabras , serán tal seria y de buena intención , pero la miro su palabra será sincera ¿P ero estaría dispuesta a casarse con alguien que apenas conoce? , eso se pregunto Gaara en su mente.. pero ya la había visto una vez en los examen Chunin . esos ojos llenos de vida cuando estaba peleando con su primo , pero también la recordaba en el bosque , el estaba peleando con otro ninjas así que estuvo apuntó de matarle a ella y a sus compañeros .**

**-Sabes yo siento.. que a veces las personas me ven con desprecio – **_eso hizo que Hinata lo viera con ternura y algo de pena-_**Recuerdos eso ojo – **_le dijo acercándose a ella pero ella se alejo uno centímetro , haciendo el Gaara se parara_**–Estaba a punto de matarte a ti y a los que te acompañaban – **_se franqueo_** – Pero no sé que me detuvo.**

**-AHH-**_eso hizo estremecer un poco a Hinata pero dejo alado su timidez_** -¿Qué lo detuvo?¿Por qué no me mato?-**_le pregunto un poco dudosa_**- **

**-Me teme verdad- **_le contesto , ella negó con la cabeza_**-Ya conozco esa sensación de desprecio **

**- ¡NO ESTA EQUIVOCADO ¡– **_le grito con sinceridad_** – Yo no le temo , creo que es una persona admirable, las personas de su aldea le deben tener mucho aprecio **

**- casi la mayoría de las personas en mi aldea me temen , **_- Hinata en ese entonces se atrevió ver fijamente a Gaara a los ojos _

**- Solo siento no quise ser ….- **_en ese instante Gaara puso un dedo en los labios de carmesí haciendo que Hinata se sonrojara un poco estaba frente a ella,_

**- USSSP Calla..- **_restirando su mano _**- Apenas te conozco y ya te esta disculpando.**

**- Los siento… mucho por incomodarlo**_- se disculpa haciendo que se apenara_**- **

**- Hmmp…No te disculpes **_– le dijo cruzando su brazos haciendo que Hinata se pusiera mucho mas nerviosa de lo que estaba _**– ¿Solo te quiera preguntar ?.**

**-¿Qué cosa?-**_ le dijo mirado directamente a los ojos _**-.**

**-¡Me enseñarías lo que ese el amor!- **_Hinata lo vio con mucha ternura , ella tenía un don muy especial se atrevió a sonreírle_** –¿Porque sonríes?**

**-Gaara –san el amor no se enseña ,se siente aquí- **_señalando su corazón-_** Sabe el amor es un sentimiento muy bonito y puro , te hacer reír te hacer llorar …..Pasar a lado mucho momentos felices con las personas que más y por primera ves en tu vida tu era feliz.**

**Me podría decir… ama a alguien-**_eso hizo estremecer de miedo a la chica, sabía que si le dice la verdad , su padre procedía matarlo y es preferible serlo feliz que muerto _**-¿Tiene a alguien en su corazón? Que la hacer sentir así- **_en ese instante Gaara tubo el atrevimiento de tomara a Hinata de su hombro haciendo que se incomodara un poco_

**-Bueno… lo que pasa es que yo **_– Trato de recordar como lo que le había dicho si madre_**- por ahora no…-**_mintió _**–Pero como le dije no se enseña amar se diente - eso hizo que Gaara posar su mano sobre su otro hombro de la chica.**

**-¡Me enseñarías a darle un nuevo significado a la palabra amor- **_Hinata lo miro a los ojos sus ojos el posaba en ella , se había su alma atrompetada ,así que se propuso enséñale lo que es el amor y tal vez llegara a amarlo_** .**

**-Así que aquí están – dijo Mia viendo la escena- Ven Güero – le susurro .**

**-No sabía que corrías ..rápido- **_le contestó , pero en eso Naruto volteo a ver quien estaban allí. Se dio la sorpresa , estaba un pareja él le estaba tomando de los hombros y estaba a punto de besarla y ella estaba mirándolo con amor. Pero se dio cuenta que no será una cualquier pareja sino que se trataba de su novia su Hinata .. y con quien se pregunto quiere era el bastardo que la tenia así .. Así que diviso mas y eran nada más que menos que Gaara, sabía que ellos estaban en un acurdo de compromiso pero.. eso lo enfureció mas sintió que su sangre hervía de coraje y odio.-_**ARRRRRRRRR maldición- salto hacia donde estaba la pareja tato de golpear la cara ge pelirrojo **

**-NARUTO ESPERA…- grito Mia tratando de calmarlo pero ya era mencionado tarde.**

**Este es el capitulo más largo que escrito pero bueno al fin.. lo termine bueno próximo capítulo será Soy toda tuya Sasuke… después que en el pequeña pelea que tendrán Naruto Y Gaara , Sasuke vendrá a llevarse a Hinata… malos entendido y tracciones de los personaje y nuevo amigo.. o enemigos.**

**Espero que le guste .. bue dejes sus cometarios. besos **


	18. Soy Tuya Sasuke parte1

**Soy tuya Sasuke parte 1 **

**-GAARAAAA- **_Grito furioso el rubio-_** Desgraciado – **_acercándose más a el apretó fuertemente sus puños para atacar al pelirrojo pero Mia ,lo agarro del los brazos haciendo una polvareda ._

**-Narutooo- **_Dijo muy sorprendido Gaara soltando a la Hyuga -¿_**Qué te pasa?**

**-¡Naruto kun!- **_al igual se sorprendida_**- ¿Por qué?¿Por qué atacaste a Gaara-san?**

**-Naruto tranquilízate…-**_sujetado con más fuerza , pero el rubio tenía más fuerza que ella haciendo temblara un poco a la chica  
_**-AAAAA lo llamas con tanta familiaridad – **_le respondió muy celosos_** –YO PENSÉ QUE HABÍA LLEGADO A UN ACUERDO…**

**-No , le hables asa a Hinata-san- **_le replico del pelirrojo_**-¡Sabes … solo estaba hablando con ella de algo importante..**

**-No , diga nada Gaara-san – **_le dijo al Kazekage_** – No.. Hace fala que me defienda .. Yo – **_dijo con mucha tristeza _**– Solo estamos aquí conversando de algo importante verdad..-pero antes**

**- Suéltame- **_dijo tratado del zafarse_** – Oye niña déjame voy a decir algunas palabras a la parejita.-**_en eso ella lo soltó. pero Naruto se iba amenazantemente al pelirrojo pero Hinata se paro frente a el_

**-Naruto – kun por favor tranquilízate- **_le suplico con tristeza_**- No lastimes al Gaara-san por favor.. – **_acachando la mirada_** –Por favor , no te enfades solo estaba practicando.**

**-Yo no quiero .. **_**sus explicaciones**_**- **_le contesto con furia viendo a los dos chicos y con decepción suponía que los desmallarían la forma que este compromiso no se formalice . Naruto sintió que su corazón de rompía en mil pedazos -_** NO QUIERO SABER NADA..-**_desvió la mirada de Gaara y la pos en su novia…bueno ex novia _** – MI MENOS DE HINATA..YA NO QUIERO SABER NADA MAS DE TI**_.-Hinata también sintió que u corazón se rompía en mil pedazos estaba a punto de llorar ._

**-¡No le hables así ¡-**_intervino Mia con desesperación –_** No sabes nada de los sentimientos de Hinata-chan.**

**-¡Ella tiene razón!- **_hablo Gaara para defender a su futura prometida_**- no sabes , nada lo que está ocurriendo –**_haciendo una pausa-_**Tu sueño, es ser Hokage o me equivoco- **_el rubio solo afirmo con la cabeza_**- déjame explicarte lo que sucede…**

**-¡Cállate! , ya te dije que yo no quiero saber nada- **_comenzó a mover sus manos para hacer unos sellos respetivos_**-**

**-Pero de todas formas te lo voy a decir – **_explico el pelirrojo_** – Mira sabemos, que nuestros países han tenido conflictos por muchas generaciones **_- dijo Gaara mirando al rubio_**-Y la única forma que debemos aliviar esos conflictos , es atreves de un matrimonio, y sabes perfectamente que yo como el quinto Kazekage are lo imposible para que haiga paz entre nuestro países , además por si no lo, sabías ese acuerdo yo no lo hice lo hicieron los anciano de nuestras aldeas y la familia Hyuga –**_esa palabra estremecieron mas a Naruto, pero como era posible que utilizaría a Hinata de esa forma , la sacrificaría para hacer un acuerdo de paz , eso el rubio no lo y va permitir.- _**Me entendiste no es así..**

_-_**Claro , que si – **_le respondió de mal gana__mirando a Hinata por última vez_** –Pero ,no creo que Hinata sea una buena esposa para ti.**

**-¿Qué quieres decir?-**_pregunto Gaara._

**-¡Bueno Kazekage , se lo voy a decir !-**_le respondió con sarcasmo_** – Es que Hinata.. es muy débil, torpe , tímida como un ratón.. a decir verdad es un estorbo , es por eso su padre la desprecia tanto **

**-No..no..-**_dijo Hinata, no lo podía cree lo que estaba escuchando ,débil tope , que su padre la desprecia , ¿Por qué? Se pregunto ..yo ya no quiero..yo ya no quiero, pero la mano de Mia en su hombro la hizo sentir un poco mejor y recordó lo que le dijo .. no te preocupes , todo va a salir mucho mejor..esas palabras_

**-¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso de Hinata-san?- **_le respondió indignado Gaara_**- Tu eres su amigo. –**_volteo a ver a Hinata que ya no podía aguantar las lagrimas _

**-Ella no es mi amigas – **_de respondió haciendo que Gaara se sintiera horrorizado_** – solo es una compañera ninja.**

**- ¡YA BASTA!- **_en eso Hinata se abálaselo al rubio y le dio un bofetada._** Ya cállate por favor- **_comenzó a llorar, haciendo que Gaara se sintiera muy molesto por la actitud del rubio_** , **_él que le daba que el odio no te lleva a nada él se lucia , que la amistad es lo esencial -_**¿Por qué ? no te vas de aquí Uzumaki , eso no te incumbe a TIIIII VETE.**

**-Estaba bien.. hasta luego parejita **_– le respondió con sarcasmo y dicho eso se fue de lugar, haciendo que Hinata llorar aun amas._

_**-¡**_**NARUTO ESPERA DISCÚLPATE!-**_grito Gaara muy molesto , sabía que era un cabeza hueca y no pensaba antes de hablar ._

_-¡_**Lo siento Gaara-san!- **_aganándolo fuertemente del brazo- _**no es necesario que Uzumaki se disculpe conmigo – **_limpiándose la lagrimas_**- Me da gusto que no le pasara nada.**

**-¡No hay de qué! , pero igual él le debe una disculpa **_– le respondió_** – era mejor que le lleve a su casa –**_ en ese instante Hinata soltó su brazo._

**-no será necesario , pero gracias - **_le sonrió tiernamente_** - a por cierto ¡Mi padre ¡le sería un gran honor que usted y sus hermanos vengas a cenar a la mansión Hyuga **

**-¡Seria un honor!-**_le respondió viendo directamente a los ojos de la ojalera, en ese momento Gaara sintió algo muy especial en ella , era como sil viera a un ángel ._

**- Bueno..entonces lo espero a las siete – **_le sonrió levemente_** – nos vemos..Gaara-san**_- se despido _**.-Nos vamos****Mia-chan.**

**-Está bien- **_le respondió –_**Adiós **

_-_**Adiós Hinata-san …Adiós .-**_en eso la vio partir a las dos chicas , pero aun no se quitaba ese sentimiento , ese era amor se pregunto a si mimo pero también se preguntaba es que como es posible que Naruto le dijo todo eso débil un estorbo , tenia ganas de partirle la cara al rubio por hablarle así a su futura prometida . entonces se propuso caminar hacia la torres Hokage y después a la posada , para prepararse para la cena con la familia Hyuga._

**En otra parte no muy lejos de allí un rubio saltaba árbol en árbol desesperadamente, no sabía lo que había ocurrido mas bien no aceptaba lo que vio su novia , bueno ex novia junto con el amigo que no vea hace más de tres años .**

**-¡No puede ser!-**_se dijo_** –ARRRRR No puede ser , no puedo creer lo que ha pasado- **_estaba muy furiosos en eso Mia lo intercepto _

**-Ay , no puedo creer que dijeres eso güerito **_– le dijo parándose delante de él_** .**

**-¿Qué quieres**_?- le respondió muy furioso _**– acaso no quieres estar con tu amiguita y con su novio .**

**-¡Es por eso que estoy aquí!- **_le dijo la morena cruzando sus brazos_** - Pero antes **_– Paf abofeteo Mia al rubio y Naruto se quedo helado._

**-¿Por qué haces eso?- **_le replico muy furioso_** –No tienes derechos.**

**-¡Te lo mareses!- **_le dijo con sarcasmo_** – eso y mucho mas….-**_le dijo muy indignada_**- Pero , no entiendo porque le dijiste eso a Hinata.**

**-¡A acaso tu no lo sabes!- **_le respondió de mala gana_

**-NO LO SE – **_enfrentando al rubio_** – **

**no entiendo porque le dijiste eso a la mujer que dice amar- **_le dijo con sarcasmo_

**-En verdad quieres sabes , porque **_– le respondió_**- Ella me dijo que me amaba, y yo también , teníamos un plan para poder estar juntos y si era necesario huir …pero noooo la señorita Hyuga tuvo que hacer otra cosa.**

**-Así … aiiiiii no sabes , lo ¿Qué acabas de hacer?- **_le dijo apretando fuertemente su puños_** – ella solo lo hizo por ti.**

**-¡Ja ¡eso te habrá hecho creer- **_le respondió Naruto_**- Yo quería una vida con ella **_– dándole la espalda a la morena_** - ¿Quería hacerla mi esposa? tener una vida con ella pero …-**_apretó fuertemente su labios _**–Pero ahora ya no importa.**

**-Si si importa- **_le respondió acercándose a él y enfrentándolo _**-¡ella aun quiere estar contigo pero!-agacho la mirada.**

**-Pero que….- **_la agarro fuertemente los hombros_** –SE BURLO DE MI .-**

**-OYE Suéltame – **_en eso el rubio la soltó_** – mira se que estas molesto por todo eso .!Sabes porque lo hizo!**

**-Ya te dije que no me interesa- **_le respondió_** .**

**-AAAAAA- **_suspiro_** – lo hizo por protegerte, ella no quiera que te sacrificaras por ella, quiera que tus sueño de convertirte en Hokage, ¿quería verte feliz?– Naruto abrió los ojos, por podía creer lo que le estaba diciendo **

**-¿Qué?¿que esta diciendo? – **_le dijo el rubio agarrándole nuevamente los hombros_** -¡Dime que te dijo!**

**-Está bien –**_le respondió haciendo que la soltara_** - ¡Bueno!.**

**Flashback**

**-¡Hinata! ¿Vas a ir con un Kimono para verte con Gaara?-**_le pregunto cepillándole el cabellos_

**-Sí , pero creí que sería muy formal así que iré con otro tipos de ropa- **_le respondió tímidamente _**– ¡No se que ponerme!**

**-Bueno- **_dejado el cepillo en la mesa_** , **_sacando de su mochila un pequeño paquete-_**Toma.**

**-¿Qué es eso?-**_se vote para coger el paquete y abriéndolo -_** ¿es muy lindo? Gracias**_- la abrazo tiernamente _**- ¿Pero por qué me das eso?-l**_e pregunto _

**-Bueno eso es el traje que me dio mi madre , cuando saliera con mi novio – le dijo.**

**-Yo no puedo usar eso – **_tratando de entregarle la ropa_**- Es un recuerdo de tu madre y yo bueno no puedo. –**_agachando la mirada._

**-Si no aceptas me enojare contigo- **_haciendo un puchero_** – acéptalo , me haría muy feliz que lo usaras – **_en eso la ojiperla la miro a su amiga con mucha alegría._

**-Gracias- **_abrazo a su amiga_** , - No merezco nada , de esto – **_dándole la espalda_** .**

**-¿Por qué dices eso ?-**_le respondió muy preocupada por la actitud de su amiga._

**-¿Por qué no merezco hacer eso a Naruto-kun?-**_volteo a ver a la morena_** – me dijo que abandonaría su sueño que ser Hokage.**

**-¡Y que hay con eso ¡-**_le respondió tranquilamente_**- El te ama , ya haría todo por ti.**

**-¡Yo no puedo hacerle eso!-**_comenzando a llorar_**- No es justo , si llegáramos a huir lo tratarían como un criminal , y prefiero sacrificarme para que cumpas sus sueños , no quiero que si vida seas una continuo escape ¿quiero verlo feliz?- **_es eso Mia no pudo más por su comportamiento de la peliazul y la cacheteo ._

**-¡Cállate!- **_le agarro le los hombros_**- Sabes , que el aria todo por ti.**

**-¡PERO ¡-**_desvió la mirada_** – Yo no puedo hacerle eso- **_se zafo de ella dándole la espalda_**- Ya sé lo que voy a hacer.**

**-¿Y qué vas a hacer ?-**_le pregunto._

**- Algo , que me voy a arrepentir toda mi vida – **_dirigiéndose al baño para cambiarse__para ver la Kazekage- _**Voy a proteger a Naruto-kun , ese es mi camino ninja –**_dicho eso entro al baño._

**Fin Flashback**

**-¿Qué lo hizo para , que yo sea Hokage- **_se sorprendió mucho porque Mia le dijo__, se sintió el hombre más miserable del mundo , porque le dijo a su amada -_**¡No puedo creer! No ser , me arrepiento por lo que le dije a Hinata-chan, me siento tan miserables.**

**-Así que te sientes miserable –**_cruzo su brazos _**– eso decirle pensar antes de decirle eso- **_le reprocho._

**-No me digas eso- **_le suplico_** –Ayúdame.**

**-aaaa Está bien- **_le respondió de mal gana_**.**

**-Arigato- **_se arrodillo delante de la chica_**- no sabes cómo me arrepiento , por lo que le dije a Hinata-chan.**

**-Y no te lo perdonare- **_le respondió_** –Pero bueno , ya esta escúchame, a las diez de la noche quiero que vengas al cuarto de Hinata.. tráele algo lindo-**_guiñándole el ojo _

_-_**Siii – **_le respondió afirmando con la cabeza _**– le traeré un , buen regalo.**

**-Trata de que no te descubran-..**

**-Está bien- l**_e sonrió_** – GRACIAS por decirme todo eso.**

**-No hay de que**_…- le respondió de mal manera-_** Pero si para la próxima , le vuelves a decir todo eso….te matare- **_lo amenazo_**- Bueno no vemos güerito, me voy.**

**-¡Espera…..!**_- la detuvo_**- ¡Quiero que me digas! , por que hacer todo eso-**_le pregunto_

**-¿Por qué ?ella es mi amiga- **_le respondió, eso a Naruto le hizo sentir muy feliz , porque al fin Hinata encontró a una amiga en que pueda confiar. – _**Ahora si me voy – **_se despidió saltando desapareciendo delante de el _

**-Nos vemos- **_despidiéndose se ella_** –Bueno , -**_bajando del árbol en donde estaba_**- Sera mejor que vaya a buscar un regalo lindo ,para que mi Hinata-chan me perdone-se dijo – **_y comenzó a caminar hacia la aldea para comprarle un lindo regalo a su Hinata._

**Naruto caminaba , por las calles de Konoha pensando que le compraría a Hinata para que lo perdonara, y a la vez se sintió muy mal por decirle todo lo que le dijo , pero en eso choco con alguien **

**-Ausss ¿Por qué no te fijas por dónde vas Baka?- **_dijo una chica pelirosa muy molesta__apretando su puños_** –Naruto, ¿Qué haces por aquí?-**_le pregunto_

**-¡Lo siento! Sakura-chan -**_se disculpo con la chica_**- oye me podrías hacer un favor- **_le dijo muy animado -_**¿ me podrías ayudar a comprar un regalo?- **_le sonrío _

**-Si…-**_le contestó muy animada_

**- -¡Me parece muy bien!-**_parándose al lado de ella_**- nos vamos.- **_la pelirosa afirmo con la cabeza y comenzó a caminar _

**El hospedaje de la familia Quenta**

**-¡Así que te invito par ir a cena ¡-**_Cuando Gaara llego al hospedaje , le conto todo lo que había ocurrido con el encuentro que tuvo con la heredera del clan Hyuga _**–Hay hermanito esa chica , es una maravilla de fijaste que tiene un gran..pe.**

**-**_El pelirrojo miro a su hermano mayor con mucha molestia por su cometario_** –Hmp, a mi no me importa si no tiene buenos atributos o no**

**-Oye oye.—**_le dio tratando de clamar un poco a su hermano menor_**- no tienes que ser tan agresivo.**

**-Ya basta**_- intervino la rubia-_** ¿Quiero que se alisten para la cena- **_les ordeno_

**-¡Esta bien!-**_ le respondió su hermano mayor._

**-¿Cómo sea?-**_cruzando los brazos y yéndose hacia su cuarto._

_-_**¡No se porque le dijiste todos eso a Gaara- **_le replico Temari a su hermano._

_-_**¡Solo era una bromita!-**_trato de minimizar lo sucedido por su cometario ._

_-_**AAA –**_suspiro la rubia_**- eso no importa ahora ,vamos ponte algo decente para la cena.-**_le ordeno_

**-Está bien..- **_le contesto de mala manera._

**Naruto y Sakura estaban caminar junto por la calle, estaban conversando se sus aventuras que tuvieron juntos y recordando al amigo que perdieron , llegaron a la florería de Ino.**

**-Bienvenidos…. Are Naruto ,Sakura ¿Qué hacen aquí ?- l**_es saludo –_

**-¡Es que Naruto ¡-**_ explicando Sakura a Ino_** – Naruto quiere comprar algo para alguien especial.**

**-¿Quiero comprar algo para Hinata-chan?-**_Ino se alegro al escuchar o que dijo el rubio , pero Sakura se paralizo , no podía creer lo que dijo _**-Are ,¿Qué les pasa?-**_le pregunto vio a las dos chica_**-¡dije algo malo.**

**-No no- **_respondió La rubia_** - ¿Qué tienes en mente? **_– le preguntó_

**-¡no lo sé!- **_se quedo pesando un poco_**.**

**-¡Ya se… ¡-**_chocando su puño con su otra mano_**- ¡Esperan aquí!- **_le dijo entrando a la bodega donde había muchas flores , dejando a Naruto y Sakura solos._

_-_**¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?-**_dijo la pelirosa volteando a ver a Naruto._

**-¡De que hablas!-**_le respondió un poco intrigado por la pregunta de su amiga_** .**

**-¿Por qué no me dijiste sobre tu relación con Hinata?-**_le pregunto un poco alterada_**.**

**-¡Bueno lo que pasa!-**_la miro a los ojos_**- Fue algo muy rápido , no pensé que de daría cuenta cuanto la extrañaba, el día de la barbacoa ese sentimiento creció a un mas y le pedí que fuera mi novia –**_le explico._

**-¡Así!- **_le respondió con molestia_** - **

**-Sakura-chan –**_traro de calmarla un poco_**- .**_en eso llego Ino con unas flores muy hermosa , todavía estaba en capullo pero se vea muy hermosas _

**-¡Interrumpo ¡-**_viendo a los dos chicos ._

_-_**¡No lo que pasa!-**_trato de explicar la pelirosa _**– es que Naruto me contaba acerca de su relación con Hinata.**

**-así ,bueno Naruto eso es para ti- **_entregándole al maseta ._

**-¿Qué es esto?-**_le pregunto._

**-Hay NARUTO son unas flores - **_se molesto la rubia por el cometario del chico_** – SE LLAMA NO ME OLVIDES .**

**-¿En serio?- **_respondieron al mismo tiempo , eso hizo que Ino se impacientara un poco por la actitud de sus dos AMIGOS _

**-Bueno le contare la historia , esta flores-**_señalando a la pequeña maseta que teína en la manos el rubio _**–Se dice que hace años una princesa le regalo esa flor a su novio para ese entonces dicha flores tenía otro nombre , el tuvo que ir a la guerra y la llevo consiguió y la princesa dijo antes de que su amado se fuera , "Esta flores es un símbolo de nuestro amor , por esa a partir de ahora se llamara no me olvides , espero que te cuides mucho y vuelvas y nunca me olvides "dicho eso el joven se fue para nunca más volvió al lado de su amada-¿ qué triste ?-**_sollozo un poco la rubia _**.!Esta flor es considerada como un símbolo de amor verdadero la princesa nunca olvido a su amado Ya que este murió , su amor perduro por siempre , es un símbolo de amor y fidelidad **

**-¿Quién diría que fueras tan romántica Ino ?- **_se burlo Sakura por la historia de su amiga_** .**

**-¡Ay porque te burlas de i frente me marquesina- **_encarando a la pelirosa__muy molesta por su cometario._

**-Arrrrrrrrr, que te pasa Ino puerca , solo fue una broma- **_también insultándola Naruto no sabía qué hacer no quería meterse en una pelea entre dos chicas muy agresivas._

_-_**¡Bueno chicas las dejo Ino te pago después no vemos!-**_dicho eso salió a todas prisa__dejando a las dos chicas discutir por un buen rato._

**-AAAAAAAAA –**_suspiro Naruto minetas caminaba con la maseta_** , **_No sé ¿Por qué Ino me dio unas flores que todavía no han florecido ?me gustaría saber que colores son ; se pregunto el rubio un poco intrigado _**, **_pero en eso se topo con Kakashi_** - ¿Kakashi-sensei?¿qué haces por aquí?.**

**-A Naruto , no te vi – **_vio a su alumno con se acercaba a él_** .**

**-¡Parece algo raro**_!- exclamo el rubio al ver a su maestro algo distraído_**-¿Qué le pasa?  
-Nada no es nada- **_le respondió_**- solo es que me asignaron al vigilar los alrededores de campo Hyuga, allí se auspiciara el compromiso entre Gaara-sama y Hinata Hyuga , eso parara mañana **_– es hizo estremecer a Naruto , no lo podía creer en eso sintió la mano de su maestro en su hombro _**- Naruto se que tienes una relación con Hinata , no es así**_.- le pregunto el peliplateado _

**-¡Si tengo una relación con ella!- **_le respondo_** – pero eso no significa que voy a renunciar a ella.- **_le dijo muy alterado viendo directamente a su maestro _**–Nosotros nos amamos y haremos hasta lo imposible para ..-en eso Kakashi lo interrumpió.**

**-Naruto –**_ le grito para que entrara en razón_** – Se es esto es muy difícil para ti y para Hinata , pero debes entender que .., - **_ahora era el turno de Naruto _

**-Entender que Kakashi-sensei- **_un poco alterado haciendo que su maestro lo soltara muy indignado ___**-¿Qué con eso formalizaran un acuerdo de paz a través de un compromiso ?¿por el bien de Konoha y Suna ?¿Que con un simple matrimonio se arreglara todo ?para forma una alianza- **_esas palabras que dijo Naruto dejaron sin habla a Kakashi , no podía creer__lo mucho que había cambiado Naruto , antes reas un niño muy impulsivo , terco , un poco idiota pero ahora viendo al hombre que sea había convertido sintió un gran orgullo pero a las vez miedo por lo que pudiera hacer ._

**-Está bien Naruto – le dijo resignado - te ayudare ****, para que el compromiso de Hinata ni de Gaara –san , no se cumpla.**

**-De verdad- **_grito de alergia no podía creer que su maestro lo ayudaría_** – Gracias Kakashi –sensei.**

**-No hay de que Naruto – **_le respondió_** - ¡Ya que te voy a ayudar en tu relación con Hinata!-**_mirando a su alumno_**- ¿Quiero que me lleves a comer?  
-Ay,¿ Qué aprovechado eres Kakashi-sensei ?-**_les respondió de mal manera_**- ¡Pero , vamos a ¡Ikiraku! **

**-Hai- **_le sonrió eso le pareció a Naruto con tenia es mascar no se podía notar su expresiones_** , dicho ese se fueron a comer Ramen.**

**Ya era casi las siete de la noche Gaara y sus hermanos salieron del hospedaje Quenta , para dirigirse a la mansión Hyuga , para la cena que organizaron , para que conozca a toda la familia principal , pero tenía todavía un pendiente con Hinata , todavía no hacia escuchado su respuesta .Gaara esta usaba la ropa tradicional de Kazekage , Temari usaba un kimono negro sencillo pero elegante, Kankuro se puso una traje de etiqueta también de color negro.**

**Cuando llegaron a la puerta , se abrió repentinamente entraron y delante de ellos están la gran mansión , los estaban esperando todos los de la familia principal , un imponente Hiashi Hyuga sin duda eran uno de los hombres más intimidante de Konoha, estaba usando un estaba usando una ropa muy elegante era un traje antiguo Japonés de color azul marino y al costado de ellos los ancianos de la familia.**

**-¿Cómo se encuentra Kazekage-sama?- **_saludándolo cordialmente__haciendo una reverencia- _**¡Espero que disfrute la cena ¡.**

**-¡Gracias por su invitación!- **_también haciendo una reverencia_** - ¡Ellos son mis hermanos ¡ mi hermano mayor Kankuro! Y ella es mi otra hermana Temari – **_le presento._

**¡Un gusto Hiashi-sama**_!-dijeron al mismo tiempo ._

**-¿Qué hacemos aquí?- i**_nterrumpió un anciano _**–Pasemos al gran comedor…- . Pasaron a comedor . todos los de la familia principal estaba muy sorprendidos por los joven que era el Kazekage , era el candidato perfecto para la heredera del clan , había una gran mesa donde a estaban allí unos platillos muy esquistos y muy elegantes tradiciones Japonés como puerco asado , dangos , Grapas etc .todo tomaron sus perspectivos asientos Gaara se sentó de frente con Hiashi y al lado de él sus hermanos , Hiashi tuvo solo porque a su lado derecho y izquierdo estaban vacios **

**-¡Se preguntara por qué no no hay nadie estado a mis costados ¡- **_le dijo mirándolo deferente_** – Mis hijas llegaran pronto – **_cruzó sus brazos_** – en eso se abrió la puerta allí estaba dos chicas una de 15 años era Hinata llevaba un Kimono de color azul cielo , su pelo recogido con gran moño muy elegante , estaba adornado con lirios , llevaba un ligero maquillaje , todos los de la familia principal se quedaron muy sorprendidos por la belleza de la chica , junto a ella estaba su pequeña hermana usaba un kimono de color rosa pálido , con tobi de color verde parecía una muñeca al igual que su hermana mayor también con flores lirios blanco es su cabellos, comenzaron a caminar hacia donde se encontraba su padre cuando vio a Gaara los saludo cordialmente , y él pensó que hermosa la mujer más hermosa que había visto , bueno aparte de su madre .Hinata se sentó a lado derecho y Hanabi al lado izquierdo **

**-¡Un gusto de verlo nuevamente Gaara-san! Ella es mi hermana menor Hanabi - **_acacho su cabeza para saludarlo y presentando a su pequeña _

**- ¡El gusto es mío de verla! Un gusto conocerla Hanabi san – **_también la saludo, hanabi no dijo nada solo hizo una reverencia cordial al pelirrojo _

_- _**¡Espero que disfrute el banquete yo misma lo prepare! – **_agrando la mirada_

**- ¡sería un honor , probar su dotes culinarios!- **_ese comentario hizo ruborizar a la ojiperla , pero entre se quería que su amado Naruto estará aquí , pero ese sueño ya estaba roto._

**-¡Bueno comencemos sírvanse todos espero que sea de su agrado ¡- **_intervino Hiashi_** .**_Todos comenzaron a disfrutar el gran banquete Gaara y Hiashi escucharon susurros ¿Qué bien cocina Hinata-sama?¿Es muy hermosa como para él ?¿que tiene un hermoso cuerpo ?.Pero Gaara estaba muy satisfecho por el banquete, se pregunto¿ así sería su comida deliciosa que ella le prepararía ? ¿si así cocinaba que más sabia hacer?_**...**

**Pasaron más de media hora disfrutando el banquete que había preparado Hinata , todos estaban muy satisfechos y agradecidos con Hinata por haber preparado dicho banquete. Hiashi les dijo a casi a todos los miembros que se retirara para poder conversar con el Kazekage y sus hermanos junto con Hinata , para poder acordar el acontecimiento que pasaría el día de mañana , por fin habría un razón entre en país de fuego y del viento formalicen la paz entre ellos.**

**-Bueno ya que todos se retiraron!- **_dijo Hiashi cruzando nuevamente los brazos_** -¡hablamos , todo lo que pasaría el día de mañana ¡**

**-¡Bueno!- **_respondió Gaara viendo directamente a su "futuro suegro" _**– Los ancianos de Suna llegaran mañana muy temprano , junto con los consejeros y alguno subordinados ¡.**

**-Si Hiashi-sama**_- intervino Temari –_** También hemos tomado , precaución y reforzaremos la vigilancia para el día de mañana junto con Kakashi –san y otros shinobis de su aldea. **

**-No se preocupe , todo va estar a nuestro alcance- **_agrego Kankuro._

**-Muy bien – **_cerrando los ojos Hiashi _**- ¿Qué piensa con eso Hinata?.**

**-¡Bueno padre …..mañana sabe que me comprometeré con Gaara-san ! –**_agachando la mirada_**-Y sería… un gran… honor …-**_titubeo un poco_**- de ser su esposa Gaara-san-**_alzo la mirada vio al pelirrojo _

**-¡Entonces está decidido! – **_recalco el líder del clan Hyuga_** – Mañana será una gran acontecimiento para muestras naciones-**_levándose de su asiento_** – Hinata , prepárate- **_le ordeno ._

_-_**si padre…-**_también parándose_** - Con su permiso.. Gaara-san , Temari-san y Kankuro –san **

**- ¡Espera!..Hinata-san- **_dijo Gaara, deteniéndola_** –está muy segura de que quiere seguir con eso –**_eso molesto mucho a Hiashi pensó que el Kazekage no quiera comprometerse _

_-_** Si.. – **_le sonrió _**- **_y salió de allí, pero no pudo más y corrió por toda la casa entro a su cuarto cerro la puerta casi golpeándola , se quito ese Kimono con desesperación y quedándose solo con su malla de entrenamiento, re recostó en la cama y comenzó a llorar _

**-Bueno ya que mi hija se fue… - **_hablo seriamente el padre de la novia_**- Hablemos en serio, ¿Cómo se que cuidara bien de mi hija?- **_le replico Hiashi con recelo , detrás de esta apariencia seria y calculadora , tenía su pequeño corazón_**- ¿Cómo se que estará bien as su lado?**

**-¡Bueno Hiashi –sama!-**_le dijo muy serio_** - ¡Sabe que la respetare a si como respeto a Konoha!-**_cruzando su brazos_** –No tiene por qué alarmarse le doy mi palabra que voy a respetarla.**

**-Muy bien **_–le respondió Hiashi cerrando su ojos _**– Ya que todo está claro…- **_se puso de pie_** – Sera mejor que preparase para el dio de mañana .**

**-Si .. **_contesto Gaara parándose de su asiento _**- ¡Sera mejor que nos retiremos!-**_se reverencio_** -mañana temprano mi hermana Temari , para ayudar su familia- .**

**-así , es Hiashi-sama- **_se levantó _**–sería un honor- no es así Kankuro – **_susurro a su hermano que estaba su lado._

_-_**Si bueno – **_también levantándose_** - ¡Mañana , ayudaremos a que todo salga bien**_.!-se reverencio frente al hombre mayor._

**-Nos .. retiramos Hiashi –sama- **_desliéndose de su futuro suegro_**.**

**-SI Kazekage-sama..-dicho eso los tres hermano salieron de allí , rumbo a descansar pro que el día de mañana será un día muy largo…**

**Bueno aquí está el por fin termine este capítulo , bueno espero que o disfruten y dejen sus comentario , agradezco a todos los que me dejaron sus cometarios , bueno nos vemos esta parte de la historia tendrá dos parte así que disfrútenla no vemos bye cuídense y gracias.**


	19. Soy Tuya Sasuke parte 2

**Soy tuya Sasuke parte 2**

**Ya eran aproximadme las nueve de la noche , todo estaba muy callado en la mansión Hyuga ya que hace poco tuvieron un reunió con el Kazekage y después con el Clan , para acordar lo que pasaría el día de mañana , ya todos estaban de acuerdo con que la heredera del clan Hyuga contrajera matrimonio con Gaara uno de los Kazekages mas jóvenes de su historia**

**Las luces de las calles aun estaban prendidas, lo mismo con algunas casas , nuestro querido rubio se encontraba dirigiéndose a la casa de su amada , para que el, pudiera perdón por todo lo que le habría dicho se sentía muy miserable por decirle todo eso. Estaba con su ropa de ninja ya que con Kakashi hablando de su plan para deshacer ese compromiso y no tubo de ir a cambiarse tenía en la mano la maseta que dio Ino , Ya estaba llegando a la mansión cuando escucho un silbido**

**-UFFFFFF Naruto ven aquí – **_susurró Mia al rubio_** –¡ Vena aquí! –**_dirigiéndose a uno de los alrededores de la mansión Naruto la vio y la siguió ._

_-_**¡Para que estamos , en este lado de la mansión!- le **_dijo , viéndola detenerse en esta parte de la mansión_** -.**

**-No esas Idiota güerito- **_le replico un poco molesta por la actitud del rubio_** – en esta parte de la mansión esta el cuarto de Hinata-san.**

**- enserio – **_se alegro el rubio_** – .**

**-Mira ..-**_tratándole de explicar la situación_** - ¡Estamos a punto de algunas de que se lleve a cabo el compromiso ¡- **_le explicó_** –I ya no hay marcha atrás , es mejor que hablan ustedes a solas y decidan de unas vez lo que va a ser, si va a huir háganlo pero con precaución.**

**-Entiendo – **_le contesto_** - ¡Ya esto decidido!- **_le dijo muy animado_**-Pero ,¿Por qué haces eso ?, si me apenas me conoces.**

_-¡eso crees tú_**!-**_dijo pensando-_**Ya te dije que no lo hago por ti , sino por mi querida amiga-**_le explico _**-¿Qué le compraste?-**_le pregunto cruzando los brazos_

**- ¡Esto ¡- **_enseño la maseta con las flores _**– No es hermosa.**

**-¿con que le compraste una no me olvides ?-**_le respondió con sarcasmo_** – eso en tan patético.**

**-¡Y tu nada romántica!- **_con algo me molestia, por lo el cometario de la chica._

**-¡ COMO SEA!- **_lo tomo sin importancia_** – En la ventana donde hay una pequeña lámpara iluminado.**

**-Are…- **_le dijo , no supo cómo interpretar lo que había dicho_** .**

**-No me entendiste verdad…**

**-no..- l**_e respondió_** .**

**-Esta bien solo ve.. a una ventana que seta abierta es la única ventana que está abierta así que te vayas a confundir – **_le dijo la morena un poco molesta, sabía que eran muy despistado _**– anda corre con cautela.**

**-Hai… - **_salto por lo muros de la mansión , para dirigirse a la habilitación de la ojiperla._

**Hinata , ya había terminado le llorar estaba muy triste echada en su cama , no porque se comprometerá mañana, si no por las cosas horrible que le dijo Naruto ¿**_que era débil?¿tímida ?¿ que para su padre era una molestia ?_** como dice un refrán , LAS PALABRAS DUELEN MÁS QUE UN GOLPE , ella aun no lo puedo creer , ya no querías nunca más ver a este tipo que unas vez amo, pero aunque lo llegara a odiar , pero lo que más le dolía que aun lo amaba.**

**-¿Porque?...¿porque ? Naruto –kun me dijo todo eso – **_se pregunto_** - ¡OH Mia-chan!¿donde estas hay tanto que quiero contarte **_?- es eso escucho unos pequeños ruidos que venían de la ventana_**- ¿Quién es ?- **_dijo antes de aproximarse a la venta que estaba abierta_** – Mia-chan eres tu **_…- en eso sintió que alguien la tapaba de la boca haciendo que la chica que asustara mucho – MMMMMMM._

_-_**SHHHHHHHHHH- **_haciendo que se callara - - _**Hinata-chan, calla no grites por favor.- **_la ojiperla estaba muy sorprendida no pensaba que era Naruto _**.-le voy a soltar sin no gritas..-**_mirándola a los ojos_** - ¡Prométeme que no.. vas a grita!-**_ Hinata solo afirmó con la cabeza_

**-¿Qué haces aquí ?- **_le susurro volteándose para no verlo_**- ¡te dije que no que quiero ver nuca mas en mi vida!- **_esa palabras hicieron hirieron mucho al corazón del rubio y a su propio corazón de la chica_

**-Hay sé ..¿que no me quieres volver a ver en tu vida ?- **_le respondió casi llorando_** - ¡Vete!**

**-Noooo-.**

**-¡Si no te vas ¡GRITARE – sollozo.- pero ante que diga nada Naruto le dio un cálido beso, eso hizo que Hinata se quedara sin habla **_,¿pero cómo?¿ por qué ?_**se pregunto , pero en eso la soltó del beso ,pero la peliazul lo chaqueteo.- Paf**_( auss eso debió doler ) _**– No… vuelvas …a ..besarle… – le exigió .**

**-Ya sé que lo que te dije estuvo mal – **_tratado de explicarle.-_** Es que no merezco tu perdón ….-**_titubeo un poco_** - ¡Se que yo también jamás te perdonare por lo que le dije ¡lo siento !-**_se arrodillo delante de ella haciendo que la chica se quedara impresionada por su actitud _**-¡perdóname!Perdóname…!-**_en eso abraso su piernas tratando que lo perdonara_**(si a mi novio me dijeras eso .. personalmente jamás lo perdonara aunque me amara mucho)"HOMBRES"  
Hinata lloro por lo que estaba, haciendo el rubio ..- ! PERDÓNAME!**

**-Naruto-kun….**_- sus lagrimas cayeron en la cabellera rubia_** - Naruto-kun- ya no pudo más y se también se arrodillo delante de el, Naruto soltó las piernas de su amanda se abrazaron con toda la fuerza que ello tenían , no se querían soltar querían estar, así para siempre…pasaron las de quince minutos se soltaron y se miraron contemplándose sus ojos .**

**-¡perdóname!- **_le repitió_** .**

**-¡Ya lo hice!- **_acerco sus manos a la cara del rubio_** -¡Te amo!  
-Yo también de amo y mucho – los labios del rubio se posaron con mucha delicadeza ella , ,mordió con delicadeza el labio inferior metió su lengua en la boca de la ojiperla haciendo que esta se sintiera a una mas ansiosa de probar más de él , Hinata no se quedo atrás y también introdujo su lengua en el rubio ****, ****el rubio al sentir el contacto de la aterciopelada lengua de Hinata frotándose con la suya se percato de que su excitación estaba aumentado, y mientras el beso se profundizaba esta aumentaba hasta rozar el límite del descontrol; diversas sensaciones se posaron en la mentes de estos jóvenes enamorados, cuando sintieron que en aire le flotaba se soltaron poco a poco de repente abrieron los ojos y los dos se miraron muy intensamente .**

**-¡Es fue increíble!-**_dijo el rubio sin dejar de mirar a su hermosa novia de los ojos de luna_

**- Si.. fue muy increíble - **_Respondió ella, ambos se miraron y se sonrieron._

_-_**Hinata-chan.. sé que no ..-**_en eso Hinata lo callo , poniendo un dedo en los labios de su amado._

_-_**¡Calla!- **_le respondió_** – no tienes, ¿Por qué? disculparte otra vez… ya de he perdonado.**

_El rubia tomo la mano de la chica y la beso_**- ¡Gracias!- **_se acerco a ella la beso nuevamente_** - ¡Te quiero dar algo! ¡Pero primero acierra tus hermoso ojos!**

**-Hai- **_le respondió al rubio cerrando sus ojos._

**-No hagas trampas**_..- dijo antes de acercarse a la ventana y recoger la pequeña maseta que posaba allí , la tomo y fue en dirección donde estaba su hermosa novia a arrodillo delante- _**¡ABRE LO OJOS!-**

**-dicho eso ella****abro sus ojos - ¿Qué hermosa?-**_dijo agarrando la pequeña maseta__**.**_

**-La flores se llaman..No me olvides-**

**- Si la conozco..conozco su historia- poniéndola las pequeñas ramitas en su cara- ¡Aun no están abiertas!, sabes, estas flores tienen tres hermosos colores – **_explicando al rubio , él solo imito callarse para escuchar la hermosa voz que teína su novia_**- violeta claro , un azul cielo y lila cálido. Hay quiero que florezcan para ver de qué color es- **_le dijo muy entusiasmada_** -**

**-¡Espero.. ¡¿Qué sea lila , el color de tus ojos?-**_le contesto el rubio._

_-_**¿gracias por tu regalo ? –**_le agrego un bella sonrisa_**- ¡Lo cuidare mucho !Te amo Naruto kun!**

**-Yo… también te amo mis ojos de luna-**_agrego dándole un pequeño beso_**,-**

**-voy a dejarlo en el buro de mi cama- **_le dijo parándose y poniendo la maseta allí_** -Naruto-kun ¿Qué vamos , hacer mañana ?-**_dándole la espalda-_**.**

**-¡no se… realmente ¡-**_le respondió acercándose a ella y abrazándola por detrás_** - ¡no quiero perderte!**

**-¡Yo tampoco ¡-**_se volteo y lo abrazo intensamente _**-¡siempre te voy a mar incluso después de la muerte !-**_Eso hizo que Naruto se molestara un poco, por lo que dijo__  
_**-¡No quiero …escuchar nunca !-**_dijo un poco molesto_**- ¡Vamos a morir juntos , los dos viejos después de vivir una vida intensa!**

**-¡Enserio Naruto-kun….!-**_le respondió, muy emocionada con tal ideas ,¿Qué los dos? Envejecieran juntos _**.-¡Pero mañana yo…!-**_es la deprimió un poco_

**-¡Mañana, voy buscar una solución !-**_tomándole el rosto con suavidad_**- Vas a ver que mañana todo se va a solucionar- **_dándole ánimos_** -¡NO dejare que , te **_**comprometas con**_** él!**

**-¡PERO !- **_agacho la mirada y muévame el rubio la cogió para que lo vea_** .**

**-¡Ya te dije que todo va a salir bien!- acercándose para besarla nuevamente lo cual ella acepto muy gustosa , pero no se dieron cuenta que llegaron hasta la cama de la peliazul y allí mas confortados. Naruto estaba echado en ella , lo cual satisfizo mucho a los dos .**

**-¡Na…..Naruto kun**_!- balbució un poco agitada , soltándose de beso_** – No sé cómo ,explicar eso-es que yoo.**

**- ¡Lose….!-**_un poco resignado levantándose un poco de ella-_** Sabes que no aria nada , que tu no quieras..**

**-Si lo sé, pero….- **_agachando la mirada_** -¿quiero seguir…?Hasta que yo te diga ..-** _Al escuchar eso Naruto supo que lo que sentía no era algo malo y se sintió con más libertad para actuar. _**-¡Esta bien! Me detendré hasta donde tú quieras…-**_ la beso nuevamente__,primero comenzó en su boca pero poco a poco ese beso fue incrementado si intensidad , el rubio bajo con mucha libertad hasta llegar a su bello y cálido cuello , lo probo con mucha intensidad ._

–**¡Naruto!– **_Exclamo ella en un jadeo_** .**

**-¿Te agrada esto?- **_le pregunto__, con unas voz ronca y apasionada_**.**

**-¡Sí!- **_Grito ella mientras enterraba sus manos en la rubia cabellera de su novio _**.**

–**¡Dios! Ojala pudieras verte... ¡Te ves tan tentadora y hermosa que me cuesta trabajo creer que seas mia , tienes un cuerpo más hermoso ¡eres como un Diosa !- **_casi gruñen volvió besarla_

**-Na…..Naruto-kun- **_se sonrojo por el comentario del rubio , ella siempre usaba ropas más grandes que su talla , a veces se sentía muy avergonzada de tener un pecho busto más grandes que las demás chicas de su aldea por eso ocultaba sus atributos , pero no solo tenía un busto perfecto unas curvas impresionantes su cuerpo eras muy distinto a tosas sus compañeras ninjas , sus caderas firmes y delicadas , su cintura perfecta y bien definida .eso a Naruto lo éxito más …_**aAAAAAAAAAAAA-**_gimió Hinata al sentir la mano del rubio en uno de sus pechos_**.**

_**- **_**Hinata?– Le pr**_egunto en voz muy baja el rubio soltándola inmediatamente y moviéndose de encima de ella _**–¡Hinata!.**

–**¿Na... Naruto-Kun?–** _Pregunto aun aturdida, pero finalmente enfoco, _

_Naruto la contemplaba hermoso cuerpo de Hinata y también , comenzaba a excitarse mas y mas , pero en eso sintió que alguien los agarro de la parte de su chamarra y lo empujo._

_- _**¡NARUTO!- **_dijo Neji muy molesto ,por lo que acababa de ver , a su prima es esa situación_** -¿Qué estás haciendo?!TE VOY A MATAR!...**

_-_**Neji..nii san – **_se sorprendió al ver a su primo arrogar así al rubio, __preocupada Hinata mientras salía de un salto de la cama y se dirigía hacia su primo- _**–¡Basta, Neji nii san !-** Suplico mientras sujetaba el brazo de Neji –**¡No le hagas nada a Naruto-kun!.**

–**¡Cállate!–** _Le grito mientras la apartaba de su lado ._

_-¡_**Está bien, Hinata-chan!– **_Lo interrumpió Naruto levantándose del empujo_** .-¡NO me paso , nada!  
-¡Cállate desgraciado!-**_con una voz llena de furia_**- ¿Cómo has podido hacer eso Hinata-sama?-**_volteando a ver a su prima_** .-¿Creí que ya estaba todo claro?**

**-¡Neji nii san!- **_comenzó a sollozar_**- ¡Yo..**

**-Neji… se que estuve a punto de caer , tan bajo yo la amo y a amere siempre **_- entonces el castaño giro para ver a Naruto _**– Y haré todo lo posible para que ella se feliz.!La protegeré con mi vida!**

**-****Na... Naruto-Kun...–** _Susurro Hinata no pudo más y se acerco a su rubio querido y le dio una abrazo_**-te amo Naruto-kun…- **

**-¡Hinata -sama!-**_se quedo muy sorprendido al ver a su a la que tenía que proteger al rubio _**- ¡No estoy de acuerdo !.-**_Sabia que ella estaba profundamente enamorada de Naruto , pero no estuvo de acuerdo con el compromiso con el Kazekage pero que podía hacer , el pero pertenecía a la familia secundaria así que no tenia voz no voto . así que se propuso a ayudar a la pareja-_**Los voy a ayudar**

**-¿Quee?- **_dijeron muy sorprendidos soltándose ._

**-¡Neji! Sé que estuvo mal pero … yo amo a Hinata-chan y no aria nada lo que ella no quiera ..**

**-¡Ya lo sé! Hmp- **_cruzando los brazos_** - ¿si le hicieras algo que ella no quiera , te mataría ?- **_esa palabras sorprendieron mucho a la pareja .-_

_-_**¡Gracias ¡-**_dijo Hinata saltando hacia donde estaba su primo _**– gracias Neji nii san - **Naruto sintió ligera punzada de celos al ver a Hinata abrazando a otro hombre.

**-¡Bien**! –dijo Naruto agarrando a su novia de los abrazos, para alejarla de su primo –**Y Neji , sabes lo que vamos hacer .**

**-Los voy ayudar en todo lo que pueda …- **_les dijo muy serio-_**Sabes que mañana ..Hinata-sama , se comprometerá con…**

**¡Ya lo sé..!–**_pregunto Naruto_** . ¿Entonces qué vamos hacer ahora?**

**-¡No lo sé..!- **_se quedo pensando el castaño_** .- Mañana , buscaremos la solución a todo esto **

**-Neji nii san …**

**-Sí , yo ya tengo la solución **_– alardeo en eso_** -.**

**-De seguro , que es una idea tonta …- **_dijo con sarcasmo Neji.._

**-Grrrrrrrrrrr- deja de burlarte de mí – **_gruño el rubio_** .**

**- Como esa…**

**-Naruto-kun, Neji nii san**

**-¡Bueno , dejémonos de sentimentalismo! – **_dijo Neji rompiendo la barrera_**- será mejor que vayamos a dormir y mañana Dios dirá- Naruto , será mejor que te vayas , por donde viniste- **_señalando la ventana,_** - ¡ten cuando que nadie te descubra!**

**-¡Esta bien!- **_dijo con desanimo_** – Nos vemos , mañana mis ojos de luna..- **_acercando a su novia y dándole un beso._

**-Hai….- **_soltándose del beso ._**-Nos vemos mañana Naruto-kun **

**-Hai..**

**-Ya vete…-**_agarrándole del la chamarra y llevando hacia la ventana en donde entro_**. –NO vemos mañana  
-Esta bien - **_respondió con desanimo - _** ¡Te amo , mis ojos de luna ¡**_ dicho es y salió de allí_

**-¡será mejor que vaya a descasar ¡- **_dijo dirigiéndose hacia la salida_** –Mañana será un dia muy lago..**

**-Haii.. – **_le respondió , viéndole salir de su cuarto._**-Gracias Neji nii san por apoyarme en eso , y gracias Nauro- kun por amarme tanto …..**

**- Sabes … creo que sentí algo de amor en el ambiente…-**_dijo Mia sentada el la ventana_

**-¡Mia -chan..!- **

**-¡Ay Hinata -chan ..!-**_viéndola con ternura_**.**

**- ¿Cuento tiempo llevas allí ?-**_le pregunto ._

**-Acabo de llegar…..- **_le respondió parándose en donde estaba _**-.**

**-¡Así!..**

**-¡Sí!- le **_contesto vendo a una esquina del cuarto de la ojalera , cargo el pequeño colchón con las matas que están allí_**. –será mejor que descansemos, ¿Por qué el día de mañana será muy lardo y extenuante? .**

**-¡Tienes razón!- **_le respondió , yéndose al baño para ponerse su piyama_**- ¿A dónde fuiste **_?- le pregunto en donde estaba ._

_-_**A comer algo por allí- **_le contesto , tendiendo el colcho en el suelo_** .!Y que hiciste te con el Güerito!¿Te reconciliaste con él.? **

**-Si..- **_le dijo , saliendo del baño_**- Me regalo un no me olvides ..**

**-ASI …- con asombro(como si no lo supiera )- **

**-SI me siento tan feliz..- **_le respondió yendo a su cama muy asoñarada_**- ¡Soy tan felizzzzzz!- **_echándose en su cama_

**- jaja si que estas muy enamorada del güerito- **_burlándose un poco de la ojiperla tendiendo se el colchón y tapándose con las mantas _**– Dejémonos de habladurías de , mejor pongamos a dormir .**

**- ¿Cómo días Mia -chan ?- **_le contesto tapándose con las sabanas -_**¡Hasta mañana Mia-chan.**

**-¡aaaaaaaaa ¡hasta mañana !**

**Casi todos los de la aldea estaba dormidos, las luces de las calles estaban prendidas , algunos comercios estaba aun abiertos . Un chico misterios acaba de llegar a Konoha, se proponía a buscar a cierta chica que le mando buscar a otro chica… **

**-Hmp…parece, desde que me fui de Konoha no ha cambiado nada- **_se dijo saltando por unas de la esquinas del muro para entrar a la aldea _**-¡será mejor ir a buscarla ¡salto ..**_techo en techo cuando diviso la mansión Hyuga.. analizó que nadie estaba por los alrededores de la mansión y entro sin que nadie se percatara de su presencia.!parece que está allí! dicho es entro a la habitación en donde estaba las dos chicas ._

**- ¡Oye despierta! -**_Le susurro ordenándole que despertara_

**-Sasuke ¿Qué hace aquí?** – le pregunto despertándose de inmediato**- ¡Sabes que no puedes estar aquí !- **_le susurro ._

-¡**eso a ti , no te importa !- **_le respondió con frialdad_** -¡Vamos! Sal de allí – **_le ordeno , dirigiéndose hacia la donde estaba la pelizul plácidamente dormida ._

_-_**¡Sasuke ¡¿Qué haces ?- **_le dijo parándose apresuradamente y dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba el portador del Sharingan _

**-¡Callate!-**_en eso sintió que ella se novia en eso abrió los ojos_** .**

**-AAAAA Sasuke-kun- **_se sorprendió mucho viendo al chico que estaba allí_

_-_**¡Parece que te levantaste!- **_viéndola con mucho__ímpetu- _**será mejor que te levantes de allí y vengas conmigo!**

**-¿Qué..?- **

**-¡Sasuke ya basta!- **_le dijo Mia muy consternada_**- dijiste que se vendría mañana.**

**-¡Ya te dije que te callara!- le respondió empujándola, haciendo que se cayera al suelo. Hinata no entendía lo que pasaba … pero recordó que le una vez dé dijo que Sasuke vendría por ella , **

**-¡Mia-chan!- **_parándose de su cama y dirigiendo donde estaba su "amiga"_** ¿Estás bien ?- **_**le pregunto un poco preocupada.-**_

-¡**AY Hinata de verdad lo siento** ¡-_sollozando la ver a la chica estaba cerca de ella-._**De verdad lo siento mucho.. yo no quería..-en eso Sasuke la interrumpió**

**-¡No te das cuenta lo que acababa de suceder ¡- **_volitándose a ver la las dos chicas_** – Hyuga pensé que eras una chica lista…- **_Dijo Sasuke sin moverse_**- Mia , te traiciono **

**-¿Qué?-**_ pregunto , sin poder creer lo que el Uchiha le estaba diciendo _**–Mia –chan ,tu….**

**-¡Lo siento mucho Hinata-chan!- **_mirando directamente a los ojos_** -Mi misión era ..Convéncete para que hayas a buscar a Sasuke..**

**-No..no- **_titubeo sin poder cree lo que está escuchando tapo sus odios con las manos para no escuchar , mas y se maldijo por ser tan confiada con las personas que conocías -_**¡Dijiste que serás mi amiga…- **_comenzó a derramar lagrimas_** -¿Por qué?**

**-Solo.. obedecía órdenes-**_ le respondió parándose en donde estaba_** – Sasuke me envió aquí para que…. Te trajera.**

**-¿Por qué me hiciste eso Mia…?-**_también parándose_** , **_no podía cree lo que estaba sucediendo _

**-¡De verdad lo siento!-**_ trato de abrazarla para que le perdonada pero ella la rechazo_** -¡ Lo hice para recuperas mi tesoro- **_le confesó eso hizo que Hinata se enfurecieran un poco_** – Es tesoro era mi Clan…**

**-Paff- **_la ojiperla no pudo más y le dio una cachetada__estaba muy dolida por todo lo que le estaba diciendo _**– **

**Gracias a todos por comentar les quiero decir que gracias..y también por responder mies cuesta les agradezco mucho ..pero sabes aaaa ya no se qué pensar …tengo un presentimiento que Naruto no se quedara con Hinata sino con Sakura.. ese es mi presentimiento ojala que me equivoque .. Pero la verdad es cierto….. pero si eso pasa ay que unirnos a Japón para masacrar a su creador .**


	20. Soy tuya Sasuke parte 3

**Soy tuya Sasuke parte 3**

**Flashback **

-¡**AY Hinata de verdad lo siento** ¡-_sollozando la ver a la chica estaba cerca de ella-._**De verdad lo siento mucho.. yo no quería..-en eso Sasuke la interrumpió**

**-¡No te das cuenta lo que acababa de suceder ¡- **_volitándose a ver la las dos chicas_** – Hyuga pensé que eras una chica lista…- **_Dijo Sasuke sin moverse_**- Mia , te traiciono **

**-¿Qué?-**_ pregunto , sin poder creer lo que el Uchiha le estaba diciendo _**–Mia –chan ,tu….**

**-¡Lo siento mucho Hinata-chan!- **_mirando directamente a los ojos_** -Mi misión era ..Convéncete para que hayas a buscar a Sasuke..**

**-No..no- **_titubeo sin poder cree lo que está escuchando tapo sus odios con las manos para no escuchar , mas y se maldijo por ser tan confiada con las personas que conocías -_**¡Dijiste que serás mi amiga…- **_comenzó a derramar lagrimas_** -¿Por qué?**

**-Solo.. obedecía órdenes-**_ le respondió parándose en donde estaba_** – Sasuke me envió aquí para que…. Te trajera.**

**-¿Por qué me hiciste eso Mia…?-**_también parándose_** , **_no podía cree lo que estaba sucediendo _

**-¡De verdad lo siento!-**_ trato de abrazarla para que le perdonada pero ella la rechazo_** -¡ Lo hice para recuperas mi tesoro- **_le confesó eso hizo que Hinata se enfurecieran un poco_** – Es tesoro era mi Clan…**

**-Paff- **_la ojiperla no pudo más y le dio una cachetada_** ,**_estaba muy dolida por todo lo que le estaba diciendo _

**FinFlashback **

– **¿Por qué?-**_dijo la ojiperla sollozando_** - ¿Por qué?...creí que eras mi amiga…yo….. confíen en ti…..**

**-Lo siento…..-**_le respondió__, estaba muy triste por todo lo que había ocurrido _**- ¡De verdad lo siento **_¡- Mia miro la cara de la ojiperla con mucha tristeza las dos estaba muy consternadas por lo que paso entre ellas ._**-¡Yo…..no lo quise hacer….!-**_le respondió llorando_** –de….. Ver…dad…lo siento.**

**- ¿Por qué?-** _Pregunto entre sollozos_.

-**De verdad lo siento…** - _la miro con los ojos llenos de culpa_**- Yo solo quiera , recuperar lo que Sasuke! me quito! Era mi tesoro y lo quería recuperar **

**Hinata la vio con mucha tristeza y decepción , no sabía que pensar por todo lo que había sucedió **

- **¡Ya basta!**- dijo Sasuke acercándose a Hinata y tomándola del brazo- **dejémonos de tonterías y vámonos que aquí…**

**-¡Yo…no voy a ir contigo a ninguna parte!-**_le respondió zafándose de el_** .**

**-¡Así..!**_Respondió mirando por fin de frente a la ojiperla- _**Si no lo haces la matare- **_refiriéndose a Mia,_** - Si no vienes conmigo ..matare a tu amiga… mejor dicho a tu querida enemiga.-**_Hinata lo miro horrorizada no sabía qué hacer, sabía que la morena la había traicionado pero ella no la podía odiar , ella lo hizo por recuperar un tesoro de su familia , y pensó que era lo mismo que tenía que hacer .. se tenía que comprometerse con el Kazekage por el bien que Konoha _

**-Está bien iré…-l**_e respondió , volteando a ver a la morena_** -¡Pero si le entregas a Mia-chan su tesoro .**

**-Está bien- **_le contesto con firmeza yendo donde ella.-_**¡Pero primero me las tengo que llevas a las dos !**

**-¿Cómo se que no estás mintiendo ?- le **_**pregunto , retrocediendo unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás **_

**-¡No…lo hagas Hinata!- **_le suplico .tomándola del brazo._

**-lo voy a hacer por ti Mia-chan- l**_e contesto con una sonrisa_

**-¡Esta bien..!- dijo resignada – pero primero voy a recoger mi bolso …Hinata-chan , recoge algunas de tus cosas y vámonos antes que Sasuke se desespere …-**_mirando al portador del Sharingan _**.**

**-Entiendo.. –**_dirigiéndose hacia él un pequeño acomodador donde tas su ropa cogió su mochila y la lleno algunas de sus prendas..vio la maseta con las flores que le había recalado el rubio , la tomo y la puso en la mochila -_**Ya estoy lista…**

**-Muy bien –**_le respondió satisfecho_** – Vámonos entonces …..- **_en eso sintió que alguien empujaba la puerta , era sin duda Neji , sintió un chara conocido desde hacer rato._

**-¿Qué está pasando aquí ?-**_pregunto el castaño viendo directamente al Uchiha- _**Uchiha Sasuke**

**- Hmp..que quieres ¿Qué te responda?-**_lo mirándolo con molestia_

**-¡Si ¡…-**

**-Está bien te lo diré…!vengo a llevarme a tu querida prima!- **_Dijo Sasuke con mucha calma tranquilidad , te aun así con un toque de sarcasmo _

_**-**_**¡Así…!-**_le respondió a Sasuke viéndolo directamente_** –Pues no lo voy a permitir… **

**- ¿Y qué piensas hacer? SHARINGAN - **_mostrándole el Sharingan_** – VAS A IMPEDIRLO ….- **_viéndolo con indiferencia _**–Haber si puedes **

**-Claro que lo haré BYAKUGAN (Ojo blanco) – **_haciendo posición de ataque_**-Hinata-sama…Mia , atrás de mi- **_les ordeno_** .Voy a impedir que te las lleves **

**-¡Así que piensa impedirlo..!- **_ con tomo muy desafiante posando su mano en su cintura y sacando su Katana_** –Eso se puede arreglar ahora mismo .**

**-JUNKEN NO HAKKEN SANSHUUNIHO (Puño suave circulo celestial 32 golpe. )- **_acercándose a él en eso Sasuke se atravesó neutralizando el ataque y mandando a volar uno tres metros de la habitación , salió disparado de allí cayendo en uno del los jardines de la mansión. _

**NEJI NII SAN – **_grito viéndolo caer …_

_-_**Hmp patético…- **_riéndose al verlo caer así estaba muy complacido por derrotar al dique genio del clan Hyuga _**–vámonos… antes que vengas mas estorbos..-**_acercando a Hinata y tomándola del brazo_** -Si no viene conmigo matare a todos los te tu clan - **_La arrogante sonrisa característica de Sasuke regreso a su mirada, Hinata lo veía con mucho temor sentía el miedo crecer en su corazón._

**¿Qué fue ese golpe ?- **_dijo uno de los guardianes _

**Nooo lo sé… - **_escucharon alguno murmullos_** .-Oh no es Neji….**

**-¿Creo.. que se escucho en la habitación de Hinata-sama ?**

**-entonces vamos para allá ..**

**-Avisen a Hiashi-sama…..**

**-Hai- **_es escucho desde lejos_

**-¡Hay no..! van llegaron refuerzos - **_exclamo Mia mirando a la pareja _** – Sasuke ..vamos de aquí ahora..**

**- ¿Cómo digas?-**_le respondió con molesta_** – Pero antes….- **_volteando a ver a Hinata_** –Mia ¡Quiero que … pongas a dormir a todos lo del clan Hyuga – **_eso hizo reaccionar a la ojiperla se zafo de la opresión del Uchiha._**!Ahora!...-**_la morena solo asistió con la cabeza_

_-_**¿Qué…?**_ -Pregunto mirándolo fijamente_**.**

**-No le preocupes Hinata ..despertaran mañana – **_dicho eso estiro sus brazos girando varias veces convenzo a salí de ella unas pequeñas chipas doradas se esparció por toda la mansión , cuando el jefe de la casa junto con algunos miembros de la familia estaba a punto de llegar vieron esa chipas ,cayeron al piso así comenzó a expandirse por toda la mansión , haciendo que todos se quedaron profundamente dormidos ._

_-_**¡Bueno ya no hay interrupciones ¡ - **_mirando a las dos chicas_** –Nos pondremos en marchas- **_les ordeno_**, **_ellas asistieron con la cabeza_** - Vamos..- **_salieron de la mansión rápidamente _**, **_corrieron por los tejados de las casas que estaban cerca sin cruzar algunas palabras se disponían a salir de la aldea _

**-¡Sasuke…..! **_vio su alumno pasaba cerca de allí , después de ir a cenar con Naruto, Kakashi decidió ir a dar unas cuantas vueltas por la aldea pero entonces vio a Sasuke y decidió interceptarlo _**- Sasuke…- **_saltando al verlo que iba con Hinata y Mia-_** ¿Qué haces aquí?-**_le preguntó _**¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo ?¿Por qué estas con la con Hinata y Mia? - **_desvió su mirada hacia la heredera del clan Hyuga ._

**-Kakashi…eso es lo único de me vas a decir…-**_mirándolo con indiferencia_**– solo vine por lo que merezco por derecho .- **_refiriéndose a la ojiperla_

**-¿Qué?...-** _Pregunto el ninja que imita _**-¿A qué te refieres con eso ?**

**-¿No es obvio?-**_le respondió el Uchiha, señalando a la Hyuga –_**Hinata Hyuga me pertenece por derecho. **

**-¿Para, que la quieres?-**_le volvió a preguntar_**.-**

**-Hmp… para restaurar mi clan , para que mas la quiero , para construir un nuevo clan mucho más poderoso- **_esa palabras irritaron a Kakashi , no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando , cuando la primera vez que el estuvo en su equipo dijo que restauraría su clan sea como sea el_** - BYAKUGAN y el SHARINGAN su combinación seria perfecta y muy poderosa **

**-Sabes que no lo voy a permitir…-**_lo intervino sacando a un lado la banda que cubría su ojo derecho en que poseía el Sharingan _**– Te detendré….**

**-Deja de compórtate como si fueras mi "Maestro " Ya no lo eres- ….-**_exclamó en forma irritante saco su Katana y la enseño a Kakashi –_** y si piensa meterme te matare..-entonces corrió donde estaba el ninja que copia para atacarlo .**

**-Alto.. Uchiha-san- **_Grito haciendo que ese se detuviera bruscamente_** .-¿Por favor …..no l…e hagas nada Kakashi-sensei?-**_le suplicio , se acercándose a él y abrazándolo por detrás_**- ¿Por favor ?-** _sollozando, Pero Sasuke miro fieramente a su "maestro " ,pero si quiera que las cosas le salieran bien tenía que hacerle caso a la ojiperla._

**-¡Ya suéltame!-**_ le ordeno , haciendo que la ojiperla lo soltara _**.**_Miro a Kakashi por última vez cuando trato de atacarlo pero la intervención de Mia lo impidió agarbándole impulsivamente la muñeca del chico , eso al moreno le molesto mucho- _**¿Qué crees que haces?**

**-Sasuke..no lo hagas –**_le dijo, apretando su muñecas mas fuerte_**- Sabes que , si le haces algo has a haces que los otros Shinobis aparezcan ..¿Quieres corre el riesgo?**

_-_**Hmp…sabes que los puedo eliminar a todos- **_le respondió mientras veía fijamente a Kakashi en eso Mia lo soltó - _**Vámonos…- **_agarrando del brazo a Hinata._** – Vamos Mia**

**-Estaba bien…-**

–**¡No lo dejare escapen!– **_Rugió el Kakashi_

**-Así- **el tono de voz de moreno era amenazador-**Pero si quieres pelear** …

**-No hace falta..-**_intervino la morena__, con mucha agilidad fue donde Kakashi parándose delante de él ,no puedo reaccionar presionado con sus dedos el pecho que Kakashi y su estomago quedando ese paralizado todo su cuerpo dejado a ese si habla _

**- ¿Qué le hiciste ?-**_le pregunto viendo con furia a Mia ._

**-NO….. se pre…ocupes ..Hina…Hinata-**_titubeando sin poder mover su cuerpo _

**-Kakashi-sensei- **_le respondo muy preocupada ,viendo al sensei de Naruto sin poder mover _

**- Hinata-chan…Yo de verdad lo siento …- **_comenzó a temblar un poco_**- Estará bien …..dentro de tres días ..se le pasara-**_tratando de explicar_**-.**

**-¡Esta bien!- **_le respondió un tanto convencida_

**- ¡Dejémonos de parloteo! **_– agarrándole los brazos a ambas_** – y vámonos.. se dispondrían a continuar su camino **

**Pero en eso llego de repente Naruto que iba a buscar a Kakashi a su casa , después de haber tenido "ese inconveniente con la heredera del Hyuga "pero como no lo encontraba , decidió ir a buscarlo ,pero no lo encontró así ,que decidió ir a buscarlo por los alrededores de la aldea cuando sintió el chacha de su maestro cerca así, que fue hacia él cuando diviso que alguien mas estaba con él se sorprendió mucho, al ver a su querido amigo Sasuke que estaba con su Hinata y con su "querida amiga".**

**-****Güerito** – _Exclamo la gitanilla_**-¿Qué haces aquí?**

–**¿Q... Que haces... Sasuke?–** _Pregunto el rubio con voz temblorosa viendo ver como la sujetaba con fuerza a su novia _-**¿Qué le haces a Hinata -chan?¿qué le hiciste a Kakashi –sensei ?-**_mirándolo parado allí sin poder moverse ni hablar_** .**

**-Naruto –kun ¿por favor ?-**_le suplico_** – aléjate de aquí- **_Levanto el rostro con una expresión de profunda tristeza y grito-_**NO QUIERO QUE TE PASE NADA, ASÍ QUE VETE …**

**-****Pe... pero... Hinata-chan... yo...** – _Naruto se quedo paralizado por lo que le dijo su amanda- _**¿Por qué dice eso?**

**-?¡NO es obvio ¡ ella me pertenece ahora - **_Le respondió el Uchiha con una voz llena de tranquilidad_**. -Así que no interfieras y hazte un lado **

**-NO …. NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE TE LA LLEVES-**_le grito apretando fuertemente sus puños _**–suéltalas ahora mismo -**_le ordeno viendo la cara de preocupación y de terror ambas._**-**

**-Hmp.. si que eres molesto Dobe.. – **_le respondió mirando al rubio_** -¿crees que le voy a soltarla?-**_le contesto_** – Hinata me pertenece y Mia ella es mi subordinada –**_mirando a habas chicas_

**-¿Qué ..?- **_le contestó ,no sabía que haces mirando directamente a la morena con muchas ira , Hinata le dijo una vez que aunque apenas la conocía la consideraba como su amiga _**-¿Mia , cómo pudiste?-**_le pregunto _**–Hinata es tu amiga ¿Por qué le hiciste eso?**

**-¡Lo siento güerito!-**_ le respondió con angustia agachando la cabeza _**–Yo de verdad lo siento…**

**-NO..porque la traicionaste – **_le volvió a preguntar_** .**

**-Naruto-kun , por favor- **_le volvió a suplicar_** – no le grites a Mia-chan , ella solo lo hizo para recuperar algo que le pertenece ..-**_comenzando a llorar_**- por favor… hazte….. a un… lado..**

**-NO…-**_grito_**- no voy a renuncia a ti ..**

**-Ayy.. si que eres molesto – **_soltando a la morena_** – Mia , paralizado al Nauro como lo hiciste con Kakashi-**_ ordenándole , Mia esta apunto de dirigirse al rubio -_

**-Alto…-**_le dijo Mia tomándola del brazo_** -¡No lo has Mia-chan, por ….favor….. no… lo hagas ¡- **_comenzado a llorar con mas fuerza._** –NO LASTIMES A Naruto-kun **

**-Hinata…-**_volteo a verla_** ,- está bien**_..- eso hizo enfureces mas al Uchiha soltó repentizarte a Hinata haciendo que ella se cayera agarro a Mia de los hombros con mucha fuerza._

**-¡Ya me cánsate..!- **Grito mientras forcejeaba con la morena- **VAS A HACER LO QUE TE PIDO O TE AMTO AHORA MISMO.**

**-¡NO ¡ - **_dijo Hinata parándose del suelo a abrazando por detrás__haciendo que soltara a Mia_** –No le hagas nada a ella por favor – **_le volvió a suplicar_**- Sabe..Tu dices que te pertenezco… así que soy toda tuya – **_enterando su cara en la espalda el_** –Soy tuya Sasuke-san – **_eso complació mucho a Sasuke agarrándola del brazo nuevamente , pero para Naruto lo dejo muy pasmado y molesto no podía cree lo que estaba escuchando ._

**-****¡****Silencio!** **Hinata voy aléjate de él** -_Dijo señalando a Sasuke_-**No voy a permitir que te la lleves**

-**Sigues diciendo eso...– **_Dijo el moreno con fastidio_

-**Lo sentimos,…. Naruto-Kun..**– _Dijo la ojiperla con voz temblorosa_ – yo**… ahora pertenezco A Sasuke-san….soy de el ahora.**

**-NO..-**_grito el rubio muy confundido y consternado __ no podía cree lo que estaba sucediendo._

**-****¿Seguro?–** _Pregunto Sasuke con un tono algo sarcástico_**-ella me pertenece ahora.**

**-¡CÁLLATE!- **_le grito con mas furia que tenia _

_-_**Naruto-kun…por favor aléjate – **_le dijo llorando_** – Ahora soy de Sasuke- san .**

**Esas palabras dejaron a Naruto sin habla , sintió que su corazón se partía en mil pedazos.**

**-Parece que te quedaste sin habla- **_dijo con mucho orgullo_**-Mia , usa teletrasportación ahora – ella asistió con la cabeza .se acerco a Sasuke para cogerlo de un hombro .. cerro sus ojos y delante del rubio desaparecieron en un deslumbrante colorido de pélalos de rosas **

**-NO…NO…NO….**_**,-HINATA…-**_**- **_grito el rubio__cayendo al suelo_

**Bueno aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo así que disfrútenlo, gracia por todos su cometarios y por fis dejen ****REVIEWS.**


	21. DONDE ESTAS HINATA PARTE I

**DONDE ESTAS HINATA (PARTE I)**

**Flashback **

_Esas palabras dejaron a Naruto sin habla , sintió que su corazón se partía en mil pedazos._

_-Parece que te quedaste sin habla- dijo con mucho orgullo-Mia , usa teletrasportación ahora – ella asistió con la cabeza .se acerco a Sasuke para cogerlo de un hombro .. Cerro sus ojos y delante del rubio desapareciendo en un colorido de pétalos de color rosa._

_NO…NO….HINATA ….-grito el rubio cayendo al suelo _

**FinFlashback **

**Tsunade se encontraba en su oficina , escuchando lo los que el rubio le que estaba por los alrededores de la escena , Naruto le había dicho que había Sasuke había regresado pero no para quedarse, solo vino a llevarse a Hinata Hyuga con él .también que Mia la gitana era una espía del Uchiha .**

**-Así que eso paso..-**_dijo la rubia cerrando su ojos_**-¿Creo que debemos hacer algo por la familia Hyuga ?ya que todos están dormido debemos hacer una cuarentena ¡Sabia que era algo sospechoso sobre esa gitanilla-¡primero lo que vamos hacer, es describir donde esta esa gitanilla ! **_levantando de su gran sillón y comenzando a caminar hacia la salida _**–si la ubicamos encontraremos a Sasuke y Hinata también ¿Creo que debo ir a ver a Kakashi.?-**

**- Tsunade-ba chan quiero ir tras de Sasuke - **_intervino el rubia haciendo que Tsunade se parara _**–Para recuperar a Hinata-chan también **

**-No hace falta …ya me he encargado de todo eso, Anbus mas experimentados ubicara a la Gitanilla **

**¡TIENE QUE SER UNA BROMA!–** _Grito Naruto completamente furioso_**-¿Cree que está bien allí junto con Sasuke?**

**-Naruto, ha tome mi decisión -**_Trato de explicar al rubio _**–Soy la Hokage de Konoha , el país del fuego –**_hablo con autoridad_** , **_pero en eso fue interrumpida por un visitante que llegó por la ventana _

**-¡Tsunade!No crees que es muy tarde para reunir a un solo Shinobi tan tarde**_!-dijo Jiraiya desde la ventana ._

**-Ero-senin, Jiraiya – **_dijeron los rubios volteado para al sensei pervertido quien entraba a la oficina ._

_-_**¿Creo que hay problemas?!No es así!- **_Preguntó Jiraiya - _**¿Qué pasa Tsunade?**

**-¡Ya debes saberlo!-**_le respondió_** – Averiguaste sobre la gitanilla .**

**-Por supuesto..-**_le contesto_**– Y traje a unas personas ¿Qué dicen conocer a la Gitanillas? **

**-¿Qué ?-**_exclamo el rubio_** -Ero –senin ,averiguaste ¿Quién es esa chica?**

**-¡Claro!..-**_dijo el viejo pervertido cruzando sus brazos_**._¿Por que no mejor te sientas Tsunade ? **

**-¿En donde están ? –**_pregunto la rubia acercándose a su escritorio , sentándose allí.-_**Ya hazlos pasar- **_el canoso afirmando con la cabeza._

**-¡Pasen!- **_entonces una ráfaga viento entro por la ventana__haciendo que lo papales que estaban es su escritorios de la rubia salían volando por toda oficina, parándose en dicho escritorio ._

una chica aproximadamente de diecisiete años muy bonita de estura mediana de cabello color rubio cenizo tenía una cola de caballo con una flor en el costado ,de piel morena , sus ojos eran de color celestes su vestimenta era un top de color violeta con cuadros habiendo resaltar su busto en el centro de había un broche plateado en forma de corazón , tenía unos pantalones abonbachado (era casi el pantalón de Jazmín de Aladino) el color era el mismo del top , usaba uno zapatos de color dorado.

El otro era un chico de cabello de color negro corto unos ojos muy penetrantes de color café oscuro de unos dieciocho años usaba una pantalón de color blando su trozo eraba desfundo tenía un tatuaje en forma de una espada en el brazo derecho , tenía una capa de color negro y tenía unos guantes enteros del mismo color de la capa . tenía puesto unas botas del mismo color .

**-¡Hola!-**_saludo cordialmente a las personas que estaban en la oficina de la Hokage__, se bajo de del escritorio junto con el otro chico _**-¡que tal! Mi nombre es Bélica de Naturaleza¡ el chico serio es Frederick del sol - **_haciendo una reverencia ,volteando al ver a la mujer que estaba sentada al otro costado-_** ¿Cómo esta señora?.**

**-¡un gusto conocerla señora!-**_dijo el moreno, volteando a ver a la rubio y cruzando sus brazos _

**-¡El gusto es mío! mmm- **_se levanto para ver a los dos chicos_** -¿Ustedes conocen a la gitanilla?-**_le pregunto muy seriamente._

**- Si..- **_le dijeron al mismo tiempo_**.**

**-!Es muestra amiga!-**_tomando la palabra Bélica _**-¿Discúlpenla si hizo algo malo?-**_le suplico viendo a la Hokage_**- ¿Por favor no le hagan daño…?, ¡Ella es buena !-**_la Hokage cerró los ojos pensando lo que iba hacer con esa chica no quería crear conflictos pero ella traiciono Hinata y dejos deshabilitado a Kakashi y dejo a una de la Clan más importantes de Konoha profundamente dormidos _

**-¡Esta bien !-le contesto- ¡No le aremos daños !**

**-¿QUÉ?-** **Tiene que ser una broma!–** _Grito Naruto completamente furioso mientras se acercaba al escritorio -_**¿Por qué esa ..mujer no la podemos condenar ?-** _mientras golpeaba con el puño el escritorio de Tsunade dejando a los dos chicos pasmado por la actitud del rubio_**- ¿POR QUÉ LA ESTAS EXONERANDO ?- **_le grito a la rubio , Hinata le había dicho que era una persona muy especial para ella , por fin había encontrado a alguien que con quien charlar reamente de sus sentimiento su presencia le hacía sonreír aun mas ._

–**Exonerar no es la palabra adecuada...– **_Trato de explicar la rubia_** .-¡No quiero crean conflictos de ningún índole .**

**-¿Y cómo debemos actuarlo que ella hizo ?-dijo furioso - ¡Saben lo que hizo su "amiga"!- dijo el rubio viendo a los dos chicos- Sabe.. lo que hizo.**

**-¡Claro !- **_dijo Frederick viendo directamente al rubio , tratando de calmarlo un poco- _**¡Claro que si lo sabemos , los gitanos lo sabemos todo..**

**- arrrrrrr ¡Y entonces lo sabían por que no le impidieron **_**!- d**__ijo y después volvió a golpear el escritorio de Tsunade_**-¿Por qué no la detuvieron ?**

**-Se que te sientes furioso por todo lo que te paso..-**_le respondió rubia ceniza_** -¡Se que no hay pendo por lo que hizo ! Pero créeme que está muy arrepentida por lo que hizo**_- le agarro el brazo para suplicarle , que no le hiciera nada_**- ¿Por favor…?**

**- ¿Crees que le voy a perdonar por lo que hizo?-**_le agarro de la muñeca y viendo con furia_** – Sabes lo que hizo – **_ella afirmo con la cabeza._

**- ¡Suéltala !-**_le dijo muy seriamente el moreno , tras mirar al rubio que estaba muy enojo_**-¡Ahora!- en eso la soltó.**

**-¡Aaaaaa!-**_suspiro Bélica frotándose la muñeca que le apretó Naruto_**- ¡No tienes!¿Por qué enojarte ?así…-**_tratando de explicarte_** .**

**-Si.. como no..-**_le respondió sarcásticamente_**.**

**- Naruto…-**_intervino Jiraiya_- **deja que Frederick y Bélica.. les expliquen lo que sucedió - **_le dijo viendo a Naruto y Tsunade._

**- ¡Esta bien!-**_le respondió sentándose en su sillón y viendo a Naruto_

**-¿Cómo sea?- **_dijo Naruto no muy convencido__por lo que estaba sucediendo._

**-¡Miren se que Mia! Hizo algo malo , pero no la juzguen –**_explico la ojiceleste_**-¡ella no es mala! **

–**Disculpa mi escepticismo, pero si fuera una buena persona , no abría echo lo que hizo **_– Dijo con sarcasmo_**-¡NO hubiera traicionado a Hinata!-**_apretó con furia sus puños_

**-¡Cállate! Naruto – **_grito la rubia, viendo directamente a los ojo al rubio_** - ¡Tenemos una situación delicada aquí!-**_observo a los dos chicos_** , **_pero desvió la mirada para ver al rubio._**-¡Continua!**

**-¿Cómo iba diciendo?-**_miro el moreno , de reojo a Naruto y luego lo desvió y miro a la Hokage , estaba molesto por la actitud del rubio _**- ¡Mia la gitana es parte de nosotros !-**_le explico_** – Ella se separo de nosotros hace mucho tiempo , la estuvimos buscando pero no la hallamos , ya que ella no tiene su abuleto que no la podemos ubicar ,a si que nos llego una información que ella estaba aquí en el país del fuego y sin dudarlo la decidimos y a buscarla , pero también nos llego información de que estaba con alguien llamado Uchiha Sasuke .**

**-Y –**_dijo Bélica interrumpiendo al moreno_** – Es por eso que la queremos de vuelta porque si no la desgracia caerá el todas las grandes naciones – **_eso lo llego de terror a los tres Shinobis que estaba presentes._

_-_**¿Qué quieres decir con eso niña?-**_le pregunto la rubia muy impaciente por lo acababa de escuchar _**-¿Por qué dijiste que la desgracia caerá a las cinco grandes naciones ?.-la ojiceleste los miro un poco irritada por la actitud de la Hokage .**

**-¡Bueno lo que Bélica ! –**_la tomo del hombro para que no hablara_** - ¿Quiso decir es que si no encontramos a Mia y la llevamos de vuelta a donde pertenecemos una gran desgracia surgirá en donde se encuéntranos ?-**_tratado de explicarle mejor a la Hokage_**- Así que le pedimos su ayuda y exoneren lo que ella hizo- **_hizo una pequeña reverencia tratado de disculparse por lo que hizo su amiga_**-.**

**-¡Saben lo que hizo ella !-**_intervino Naruto al ver que Tsunade no decía ninguna palabra_**- Ustedes saben lo que su amiguita hizo.**

**-¡Claro!-le **_respondió el moreno soltado el hombro de la chica y llevando a su otro costado para enfrentar al rubio _**–Si sabemos lo que hizo , es por eso que le pedimos disculpas a dos el Clan Hyuga y a Konoha y todo sus habitantes.**

**-Podemos agregar lo que ella hizo- **_intervino Bélica__tanto como Tsunade y Naruto quedaron pasmado lo que ella acaba de decir- _**Primero tengo que ver al hombre que Mia paralizo y luego ver cómo está el Clan Hyuga ver como los podemos despertar.**

**-¿Cómo sabes de todo eso?-**_pregunto el rubio algo irritado_** -¡Acaso un pajarito te conto todo!-**_le dijo con sarcasmo_

**-Pues…no exactamente es que mostros lo sabemos todo..**

**-¿Cómo sea?-**_le respondió fastidiado el rubio_** , **_aun no podía confían en eso chicos , principalmente el Frederick , vio que la rubio se levantaba de su silla junto con Jiraiya para dirigirse a la salida de la oficina ._

**-¡Síganme ! , **_vamos al hospital -le ordeno la Hokage sin dudarlo los dos chico fuero tras del ella , con mucha resignación los siguió_

**En la entrada del escondite de Orochimaru , los tres chico aparecieron en un destello de luz , pedo no se dieron cuneta que alguien los estaba esperando.**

**-¡Muy bien!- **_dijo el Uchiha soltando del hombro a Hinata_**- sígname dicho eso comenzó a caminar pero antes que dar otro paso miro de reojo a las dos chicas que estaba paradas y muy calladas si moverse-¿Qué les pasa?-**_les dijo muy molesto por la actitud del las dos mujeres._**-¿Qué molestas que son?.**

**-Sasuke-**_tomo la palabra la morena_**- ¿Porque estamos aquí creí que..?- en **_eso la interrumpió Hinata. , para que Sasuke no le viera tan fríamente _

**-¡Mia-chan!-**_le agarro del brazo_** – no importa , se que debemos confiar en Uchiha san- **_mirando al moreno_

**-¿Cómo esa? Caminen –**_le dijo con fastidio junto es eso momento que pretendían a entrar los intercepto Orochimaru_

_-_** Shmmm Sasuke-kun ¿A dónde fuiste?-**_parándose directamente hacia el_** –mmmmm – trajiste compañía – **_vio con sus ojos de a la figura de Hinata-_** ¡Buena trabajo Sasuke-kun!- **_le felicito al moreno , pero él se sintió un poco fastidiado _**–Me trajiste a Hinata Hyuga mmmm un gusto de verte de nuevo- **_Hinata lo miro con mucho miedo y deseo de alejarse de aquí tan rápidamente como sea posible. _

**-Ya te dije que , eso no te incumbe , ella se quedara-Ya te dije que , eso no te incumbe , ella se quedada aquí por un tiempo , así que no quiero que hagas experimentos con ella aquí por un tiempo , así que no quiero que hagas experimentos con ella – **_miro fijamente a orochimaru _**–vamos.. te llevare a tu habitación , ella afirmo con la cabeza y comezón a caminar junto con Mia pero es eso la Orochimaru lo interpecto**

**-Un momento Sasuke-kun – **_haciendo que la peliazul se estremeciera_** -¿Quiero hablar contigo un momento ?-**_miro con mucha atención a las dos chicas_**- a solas.**

**-Está bien.., oye lleva a Hinata a tu habitación luego iré- **

**-Si –le respondió agarro fuertemente el brazo de la ojiperla y la llevo hacia la entrada pero , casi por llego donde estaba orochimaru , pero principalmente la miro con micho deseo a la Hyuga con eso ojos de serpiente que llenaba de terror a todos los que lo conocían. Entraron a la cueva sin decir nada. Dejando a los dos hombres afuera. **

**Bueno aquí está en siguiente capitulo solo será de dos partes aquí que espero que lo disfruten , dejen sus cometario y lean muy nueva historia bueno bye nos vemos…**


	22. DONDE ESTAS HINATA (PARTE II)

**DONDE ESTAS HINATA (PARTE II)**

**-¿Qué quieres ahora Orochimaru?- **_dijo Sasuke en forma desafiante._

**-Nada ..nada Sasuke-kun … Solo quiero decirte ¿Por qué trajiste a la chica Hyuuga? - **_le respondió en forma tranquila y desafínate –_**Acaso es un obsequio para mi… **

**-Pues… no exactamente..-**_le contesto cerrando los ojos_** – Solo que para mí.. es muy importante.**

**-Así..pues , tu sabes que quiero… **_– dijo la serpiente con su lengua viperina_** – dominar todos los ****jutsu ¿Qué existan? **_– el moreno abrió sus ojos y miro muy seriamente a __ Orochimaru_**- Y unos de los Jutsus más poderoso , de Konoha parte del ****Sharingan**** …****es el****Byakugan – le dijo la espalda – sígueme te voy a demostrar que … el Byakugan es muy superior al Sharingan .**

**Sasuke lo siguió si remedios , le molesto el comentarios que hizo Orochimaru ¿**_Cómo que el Byakugan es muy superior Sharingan ?_** eso hizo que el moreno se estremeciera de ira aun mas por que , siempre desde que era niño supo que la familia Uchiha era uno de los clanes más poderosos que el país del fuego , no obstante el primer Uchiha de la historia junto con el primer Hokage crearon la aldeas de Konoha , y el clan Uchiha era el encargado de proteger a Konoha , Sasuke no podía creer que su clan solo eran los protectores de Konoha , llegaron a un laboratorio estaban muy bien equipado .**

**-Muy Sasuke-kun..¿Cuáles son tus intenciones ? – **_le pregunto la serpiente sin roderos , acercándose a una pequeño librero conde hacia uno libros y pergaminos _**-¿Por qué trajiste a Hinata Hyuga?**

**-Ya te dije ella es muy importante para mí..**

**-¡Tu sabes!¿Que el Byakugan ?deriva del Sharingan ..no es así - **_agarro un libro y se volteo para ver a Sasuke- _**Sabes .. que alguna vez un Uchiha se relaciono con una Hyuga – **_abrió el libro , se acerco mas al poseedor del Sharingan_** – Toma ..Léelo.**

**-No es necesario – **_le rechazo cruzo sus brazos para no tomar el libro_** – Si ya sé que alguna vez una vez Madara Uchiha tuvo un hijo con Hiami Hyuuga , la unión de esos dos rasgos sanguíneos , salió una línea de sangre más poderosa ¿Qué había existido ?pero el clan Hyuga con el clan Uchiha querían ese poder , empezó un guerra sin cuartel , por ese hijo pero el niño tubo una complicación y murió , así que se quedaron con la duda si ese niño superaría a todos los clanes del cinco grandes naciones.-**_al escuchar eso , Orochimaru se sintió sorprendido lo que su alumno y contenedor del cuerpo le acababa de decir , sabía de esa historia , ¡así que pensó! para eso la trajo quiero reconstruir su clan a toda costa y clan más poderoso .. sonrió maquiavélicamente pensando que si Sasuke consumara su unión con la Hyuga ,existirán esos nuevos contenedores para seguir viviendo aun mas _**.Si , eso es lo único que me querías decir, será mejor que me retire. – **_le dio la espalda y salió de allí dejando a Orochimaru muy satisfecho._

**En el cuatro de Mia.**

**Hinata se encontraba recostada a una lado de la pared mirando al suelo , no sabía qué hacer estaba preocupada por su clan y por Kakashi –sensei .**

**-No.. te preocupes ellos van a estar bien - **_dijo Mia desde su cama esta recostada tirando una pequeña pelota al aire , desde que entraron a la escondite no se dijeron ninguna palabra , cuando llegaron a la habitación de la morena , Hinata de hacia echo a un lado para no ver la cara a la que considero su amiga._**-Se que estas ..molesta ..porque te traiciones pero..tenía que hacerlo- **_tratándose de justificarse por todo lo que le dijo _

**-Lo se .. – **_le respondió con un susurro_** – Yo también había hecho lo mismo , si alguien me quitara lo que alguna vez perteneció a mi clan desaparecido – **_levantando la mirada para verla_** – Y ¿Qué van hacer conmigo ?- **_le pregunto muy preocupada _

**-Pues..Sasuke piensa que pues..-**_se levantó de su cama para ver a la ojiazul_** , **_sabía lo que planeaba el moreno _**-El piensa que ..reconstruir su clan contigo .**

**-¿Qué..?-** _La voz de Hinata temblaba así como el resto de su cuerpo_**.**_ No podía creer lo que había escuchado Sasuke quería tener hijos con ella , solo la quería para eso._

**-Mira.. voy hacer háztelo imposible para que Sasuke no te toque - **_fue había donde ella y le tomo ambas mano y las apretó en las suyas - _**¿Cómo ..ya te dije todo va estar bien.. ?**

**- Pero…-**_agachó la mirada no estaba muy convencida por lo que le dijo Mia ._**- Es que…no se qué pensar – **_soltando las mano de la chica y agachando mas la mirada-_** ¡Tengo miedo ! ¡Tengo miedo que Sasuke-kun ! ¡Me haga algo que no quiero! Me quiero…..ir de aquí – **_sollozo un poco ocultando sus manos en su rostro _**–No quiero ..¿Que un hombre me quiera, para eso?.**

**-No… te preocupes….yo estaré aquí para protegerte – **_la abrazo para consolarla_ _la ojiperla____y ella se aferro a su pecho tratando de tranquilizarse _**-Bueno…será mejor que descanses, yo dormiré en el suelo y tú en mi cama ****-**_ soltándola del l abrazo y se fue al baño –_** Ponte cómoda yo … me daré un baño – le grito desde este.**

**-Está bien…- **_dijo sin ganas , se tomo su mochila que estaba aun costado de ella__, la abrió su saco la pequeña maleta que hacía en su interior la flor que le regalo su rubio -_**Donde estas Naruto-kun ¿Cómo te extraño ?- dijo abrazando la maseta estaba muy triste y preocupada por su clan y por el maestro del rubio , pero en eso la puerta principal se abrió.**

**- ¡Sa…Sasuke-kun!- **_titubeo las ver la moreno , que estaba en la puerta -_** ¿Qué haces aquí ?- **_le pregunto dejando la maseta en el suelo y parándose al ver al uchiha acercándose a ella._

**-Hmp ¿ Eso no te importa?- le agarro de las muñecas , ella estaba temblando , **_el Uchiha la miraba con una mirada fría y pensó que estaba perdida , solo quería salir corriendo de allí _**- ¡Te voy unas cuantas cosas! Así que ¿Quiero que me escuches muy atentamente?- **_le tomo del mentó para obligarla a mirarlo_** - **_**Solo, escúchame y sin trampas o voy a hacer algo que no te gustara –**__ ella lo miro a los ojos sintió que todo su cuerpo temblaba , pero se armo de valor y movió su cabeza en señal de afirmación ._

**En Konoha **

**Tsunade guio a Bélica al hospital principal de Konoha , junto a ellas estaban atrás Naruto y Frederick caminaron sin decir nada llegaron a uno de los pasillo de dicho hospital , la rubia abrió una puerta , entraron y encontraron a Kakashi paralizado y que no podía poder ningún musculo de su cuerpo.**

**-¡Muy..bien !- **_dijo la rubia para romper el silencio que ahogaba del ambiente , agarrando una carpeta que estaba a los pies de la cama de este _**– Sus puntos de chacra estaban bloqueados .. así que le voy a revisar – **_se acerco a él pero Bélica lo detuvo_

**-Un momento …-**_intervino la casi rubia_** –Esto , yo…lo lo alegrar en un momento- **_chasqueo sus dedos y se fue donde estaba el peliblanco. Naruto y Tsunade no dijeron nada-_**Muy bien…-**_le destapo y reviso el cuerpo le hombre , toco sus extremidades , apretó la pierna derecha, palmeo su pecho de un golpe y apretó sus hombro izquierdo.-_**Muy bien ya esta****– **_dicho eso Kakashi lentamente se levantó. Dejando Tsunade sin habla y la rubio un tanto inquieto la chica se fue donde estaba el moreno se puso a un costado de él._

**-Kakashi.. ¿estabas bien?- **_dijo la rubia acercándose a él__si revisándolo , Kakashi estaba muy aturdido movió sus manos y sus piernas no podía creer lo que había sucedido _

**-Kakashi-sensei – **_el rubio se acerco a donde estaba su maestro , estaba muy sorprendido igual que él _

**-Si…- **_por fin el ninja que copia se dispuso a hablar –_**Estoy bien….**

**-¡Muy bien!-**_intervino el moreno - _**¡Será mejor ir a donde el Clan Hyuuga ¡Para ir a despertarlos.- **_dijo Frederick dándole la espalda junto la ojiceleste_**- ¡Vámonos!**

**-¿Cómo digas?- **_le dijo un poco molestar por la actitud de lo chico _**–Naruto ¿quédate aquí ?!Para hacerle compañía a Kakashi! Voy regresare en un momento .**

**-¡Esta bien…!- **_le respondió de muy mala manera_

**-Muy bien- **_dicho eso se fue__junto con los chicos , Naruto se quedo viendo a la puerta como se cerraba _

**-Kakashi-sensei – **_se volteo al hombre que estaba sentado en la cama_** - ¿Está bien?- **_le pregunto muy preocupado al ver a su maestro un poco consternado por lo que paso _

_-_**Si…-**_ hubo una larga pausa hasta que el peliblanco obsto por hablar_** - Oye Naruto ¿Por qué no vas a descansar , ya esta amaneciendo.**

**-No Kakashi-sensei – **_le interrumpió el roben rubio_** , **_estaba muy afligido por no hace nada por salvar__su Hinata _**-**

**-¡Se le que estas pensando! – **_dijo el poseedor del Sharingan_**-¿Quieres ir de tras de Sasuke ?**

**-Si…Pero lo más importante es recuperar Hinata-chan…**

**-¡Parecerse ! ¿Qué al fin correspondiste a sus sentimientos ?-**_miro a su alumno con burla el sabia de los sentimiento que tenia hacia el rubio , y como su querido alumno era muy despistado _**– reciente diste cuanta …que a Hinata le gustabas…**

**-AHHH ..¿Que los sabias…?-**_asombrado por la confesión de su maestro , él sabía que la chica de los ojos de luna lo amaba -_**¿Acaso yo era en único ? ¿Qué yo era el único que me daba cuanta?- **_se sintió un tonto era evidente , todo concordaba , se sonrojaba , se desmayaba cada vez que lo veía , tartamudeaba cada vez que hablaba con él , estaba totalmente ciego por fijarse del Sakura y no poder ver a Hinata._

**-¡Eres lento verdad!- **_lo miro con incredulidad_**- Todos de dieron cuanta menos tu.. **

**-Si….-**_se rasco la cabeza estaba muy avergonzado_** - Pero…ahora me di cuenta que la amaba…Pero ahora es diferente no voy a permitir que nadie me la quite ni Sakura…ni mucho menos Gaara.- **_la puerta s abrió de un golpe cuanto los dos hombres se voltearon a ver que Gaara escucho la conversación de los dos hombre-_**Gaara ..-se sorprendió al ver al chico parado en la puerta , de seguro que ya sabía lo que ocurrido pero en eso los dos hombres se miraron la tención en la habitación aumentaba cada vez mas.**

**-¿Qué pasa Gaara -sama?- intervino Kakashi al ver a los dos jóvenes que se miraran seriamente - ¿Qué es lo que pasa?.**

**-Naruto….-**_artículo en pelirrojo _**– Ya me entere que no , Sasuke se llevo a Hinata-san- **_Naruto se tenso al escuchar las palabra de este_** – Así que …Suna tomara acciones y ¿Creo que el Clan Hyuuga ?también tomara acciones **

**-¿Qué quieres decir?-lo interrumpió.**

**-¡Voy en busca de Uchiha!-**_entrando a la habitación_** –Y luego lo juzgaremos por el ataque a Konoha y el secuestro de Hinata Hyuuga **

**-Tú ..no puedes pedir esto – **_dijo en rubio mirando intensamente a Gaara_** –Konoha tomara acciones , ¿por lo de Sasuke?.**

**-¡Así eso vernos!-**_le respondió Gaara con mucho recelo, salió de allí dejando a Naruto que se moría de la rabia e impotencia al no hacer nada hasta que llegue Tsunade para hablar de eso_**.**

**En el cuartel de Orochimaru (en el cuarto de Mia ) **

**-Aaaaaa - **_tembló Hinata, estaba muy cerca del Uchiha no podía hacer nada , quería salir corriendo de allí pero sabía que no podía_**-¿Qué pasa..Sasuke-kun?**

_-_**Hmp ya te dije que me escuches – **_el tomo nuevamente del mentón _**- ¡Escúchame y sin trampas !**

**-Hai…..-**_titubeo la ojiperla._

**-Mira te traje aquí solo porque quiero hacerte una propuesta **

**-¿Qué… clases de. …propuestas…?- **_le pregunto un poco temblorosa_

**-Deseo..que me ayudes a capturara a mi hermano y me ayudes a matarlo.. – **_Hinata abrió sus ojos de la impresión no podia creer lo que le estaba proponiendo _**– Y… después que me ayudes a reconstruir mi Clan – **_el moreno la miro con mucha tranquilad . _

_-_**¿Que….? – **

**-¿Quiero que? Ayudes ….a Reconstruir mi Clan la fusión del Sharingan y el Hyuuga , juntos crearemos UN Clan muchos más poderoso- **_Hinata hizo un quejido de desesperación eso para eso la quería para reconstruir su clan, que solo ella sería un hermanita de reproducción , pero lo más aberrante era el matar a su único hermano –_** Hmp… ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?- **_le pregunto con tranquilidad acercado se lamas a su rostro _**- A caso te gusta la idea..**

**-No….-**_le respondió muy indignada por todo lo que le dijo_** – Yo no quiero ser un objeto ..mejor dicho yo no soy un objeto..- lo miro muy molesta sus ojos que era tranquillos y llenos de cálida se convirtieron en amargura y llena de ira – Yo…no quiero hacer eso.-**_agacho la mirada supuso que por r todo lo que le dijo al moreno la dejaría tranquila pero ._**- Yo… estoy enamorada de Naruto-kun**

_-_**Hmp…así que del Teme – **_lo tomo sin importación, el Hinata sintió que su corazón de aceleraba cada día más_** – Pero..Hinata yo te digo una cosa – le dijo - ¿Qué si tu aun no? ¡Era pura….yo!- **_eso hizo que la ojiperla abrió estrepitosamente sus ojos para mirarlo _**– Yo acabare con…. Tu amado Naruto – eso hizo temblar a un mas a Hinata pero no podía hacer nada , solo tenía que confiar en Mia – Entendiste..- ella solo afirmo con la cabeza - le dio la espalda y se dirigió a la salida – Mañana comenzaremos con tu entrenamiento - **_dicho eso abrió la puerta y salió de allí dejando a Hinata parada allí y sin hacer nada _

**-¡Así.. Que ya vino!- **_saliendo del baño con una bata cubriendo su cuerpo_** – Sasuke.. si ¿Qué no tiene remedio ?- **_ase acerco a Hinata y puso su mano en el hombro de la chica_** – No.. te preocupes vas a ver que todos va a salir bien- **_le sonrió haciendo que la ojiperla la mirara en a los ojos , sentía que su sonrisa era muy cálida , como la sonrisa de su mamá_** - ¿Por qué no … te vas a tomar un baño?- ella afirmo con la cabeza y se fue al baño sin decir ninguna palabra.**

**Después de tu desafortunado encuentro con el Uchiha, Hinata se decidió darse una ducha como para relajarse y olvidar un momeo su cautiverio , ahora sabia como se sentía como las aves enjauladas como las de su mansión . **

**Sintió el agua del la ducha tibia parecía relajarla un poco y olvidarse todo lo que vivió los recuerdos penoso de su madre, su padre torturándola con cada entrenamiento, que casi todos no la tomaban en cuenta , los desmayos cuando veía a Naruto pero eso ya lo supero ya que ahora era su novia pero ese bello recuerdo se fue como el agua ya que en ese momento no estaba en su aldea sino en el escondite de Orochimaru cautiva y sin salida. Cerro la llave del baño tomo uno de las toallas y cubrió su cuerpo .cuando salió del baño no encontró a Mia pero vio que en la cama se encontraba un piyama de lo piezas de color , justo como el color de sus ojos lila supuso que la morena lo dejo para que se cambiara . Así que todos las prendas y se las puso . Después saco de su mochila un cepillo para peinar su lardo y sedoso cabello. **

**Mia llego y vio que Hinata estaba sentada en su cama para peinándose su cabello ella la miro con inocencia la recodaba alguien que conoció hace mucho tiempo . Así que le dijo que se fuera a dormir por que mañana seria un día muy largo .**

**En la oficina de la Hokage para ver la situación de Sasuke Uchiha , Gaara se encontraba allí junto con sus hermanos , Bélica y Frederick se encontraba allí al igual que Naruto , Shikamaru , Sakura , Ino , Ten Ten , Lee , Chouji , Neji , este ultimo estaba perfectamente bien después de la infurción que Bélica le dio y a todos el Clan Hyuga , ya que Hiashi Hyuuga se encontraba aún convaleciente.**

**-¡Así ..!¿Que todos los del Clan Hyuuga ?Ya se encuentran mejor – **_dijo la Hokage._

**-Si… - **_le contesto Bélica sonriendo muy animadamente_** – Eso solo fue un rechizo siempre , así que no fue ningún problema. **

**- Hmp….así que ustedes son AMIGOS de esa chica – **_le contesto Gaara de en forma arisca_** - ¿Qué aremos si? Sasuke y esa chica le hacen daño a Hinata-san **_– vio directamente a los dos chicos que aun no sabía nada de ellos _

**-¡No te preocupes! Tu novia va estar bien – **_le respondió Frederick__ese cometario hizo que Nauro se molestara por la actitud que el chico se expresó _**– Bueno …señora ¡Ya cumplimos con recuperar a todos que ataco Mia ¡ - **_cruzo su abraso en forma arrogante_** .**

**-Si..llegamos a un acuerdo- **_la rubia se encontraba furiosa por el cometario de chico_** – Gaara –sama le pido ¿Qué no se moleste?!Pero ellos no ayudaran a encontrar a Hinata Hyuuga!. Pero tenemos que dejar libre a Mia **

**-¡Esta bien**_!-le contesto muy molesto no quiera que nadie se interpusiera en el rescate de la ojiperla_** – Dejaremos libre a Mia la Gitana ..y que aremos ¿con Sasuke Uchiha**_?- Ese cometario hizo molestar a un mas a Naruto y Sakura ellos de iba de decir algunas pocas pero se callaron quieran saber hasta dónde podía llegar _**– Los juzgaremos sí o no…- **_el rubio ya no podía más le iba a responder cuando._

**- No sé ¿Por qué se preocupan?- **_dijo Bélica todos lo que estaba presente pusieron su vista ella _**– Sasuke ..Solo a quiere a ella si no se meten – **_eso hizo estremecer a Sakura_** , **_así que con eso se refería cuando Mia le leyó las cartas , no la quería a ella sino a Hinata _**– Así que ..¿por qué no ,mejor nos vamos a buscar a Mia ?si la ubicamos encontraremos a ella. **

**-¡Tiene razón!...bueno hasta que Kakashi se recupere y con la ayuda del Kazekage y sus hermanos no dividiremos , Garra-sama .. se queda un momento tenemos que coordinar los equipos – el joven pelirrojo a sitio con la cabeza – Los demás retírense ..ustedes dos – señalando a Bélica y Frederick .. ustedes se quedaran en el hospital .-**_entonces desvió su mira y la dirigió a la pelirosa_** –Sakura llévalos por favor .. todos retírense **

**-Hai..-**_dijeron todos lo presente menos Gaara y sus hermano_

**síganme – **_dijo Sakura comezón a caminar y detrás de ella la pareja ._

**Después de esa pequeña reunión ay estaba de madrugada así que los tres dignaron los equipos que formarían , decidieron que dos equipos seria lo conveniente para encontrarlos , así que mañana a las 8 les informaría de la misión .**

**Naruto llego a su departamento se acostó en su cama perezosamente y vio al techo estaba muy aturdido con todo que había ocurrido esta pero a la vez muy molesto con sí mismo por no hacer nada cuanto a su amanda ojos de luna se la llevo Sasuke con el fin de reconstruir su clan con ella .**

**-¡No te preocupes MIS OJOS DE LUNA !- **_dijo aun mirando al techo_** – No permitiré que Sasuke..te toque ni mucho menos Gaara te protegeré con mi vida – **_se volteo y se echo boca abajo_** - ¡Donde estas Hinata! Te encontrare no importa cómo – dicho eso durmió plácidamente .**

**Bueno aquí está mi capitulo sorry por no publicarlo mucho tiempo es que me sentí muy estresada por mi otra historia que estoy haciendo. y mis tareas, los exámenes eso full ..Déjeme cometario por fis si , sus dudas y cosa positiva y no sean malos sí**

**el siguiente capítulo será ****EL ENTREMANIENTO DE MIA Y HINATA – en busca de mi amada .**

**bueno bye se cuidan **


End file.
